Quiet
by ever6
Summary: It's all becoming too much for him
1. Chapter 1

One~

What looked like a billion blinding flashbulbs went off as he took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, stumbling slightly. He fought – and won - the urge to sit back down and quickly close the door while his hand and fingers automatically raised to run through his hair, forcing himself to smile as he got his bearings. The shrieking was deafening, puzzling, and a not even a bit flattering at this point. He knew they didn't care about _him_, it was all about Edward, and this ridiculous three-ringed circus that had pitched its many tents permanently over his head just pointed that fact out more clearly. In bloody bright red and white Big Top colors. Step right up, ladies and gentlemen, see the Most Amazing Show on Earth - Robert Pattinson, the Wonder Schmuck. Look at that Hair, folks, isn't it Incredible? How about the Face, and those Eyes? It was all just outward packaging that absolutely no one had paid any attention to last year. Every soul he'd met recently wanted something. Want, want, want and more never-ending want. Skanks wanted to fuck him, actors wanted to be his buddy and shove into pictures with him at events, little girls wanted to marry him, every person in a three mile radius wanted a picture and an autograph, some to revere, some to sell for profit or to drag his name through the muck; his staff, the production company, director, wardrobe and make-up, fucking _everyone _wanted his time and complete attention on the job at hand, which was - where it all began. Twilight. He shook his head imperceptibly and worked hard to turn his grimace into a real smile as he turned slightly to give the wall of flashing lights a different angle. He told himself sternly to shore up and quit wallowing, this is what all actors dreamed of. The Amazing Show. Well, here it was in living color. He knew he should be excited. He should be feeling blessed. But none of these shrieking people _knew him_. And they only _wanted_ to know him because he was in Twilight. Where were they all last year? Very few people had wanted to "get to know him" or "have a drink" or even fuck for most of last year. It all seemed so completely odd and wrong. Yes, all actors dreamed of this. But all he dreamed about these days was a dark, quiet room and a tall bottle of good whiskey.

He rotated again to the left and there were Kristen and Catherine. Kristen shot him a tight smile and he noted Catherine's quick look of concern. He walked toward them slowly and she immediately moved to join him, smiling happily for the cameras as he slid his arm around her. He wasn't fooled. Lowering his head, he quietly asked "What happened?" Her hand was shaking as it touched his back and her hair looked as if she'd been man-handling it after the stylist had finished. The smile? It wasn't coming anywhere near her eyes.

She stared somewhere in front of him. "I'm falling apart. Michael and I broke up in the car. We had a huge fight." She smiled tentatively up at him but he saw the tears she couldn't allow.

He didn't know what to say. He gave her a small smile and rubbed her back with his thumb in the smallest of movements and as inconspicuously as possible. A few hundred too many people watching to hug her like he wanted to. Too many "suits". He slid his arm all the way around her again and pulled her tighter into his side for a just a moment, wondering what the idiot had done now. He continued to smile as he imagined having a brief conversation with Michael that ended with the satisfying crunch of his own fist against the fool's jaw. He wasn't prone to violence in any way, in fact he'd probably end up hurting himself worse, but this guy.... He didn't like the way he treated her one bit. But he knew better. She'd resent his interference, and she _was_ more than capable of taking care of herself. It wasn't his place.

Picture time was over and they were herded toward the theater for the premiere. He lost sight of her as they stopped to sign books and posters.

Riding the elevator up, he realized he didn't really remember much after they'd gotten inside the theater. He supposed he'd answered the monotonous questions yet again, and hoped he'd given a satisfactory performance. He smiled wryly realizing plenty of people would be sure to tell him in the morning if he hadn't. He loosened the choking tie and unlocked his door, stepping into the cool dark sanctuary of the hotel room, just standing there drinking in the silence and privacy while the door swung quietly closed behind him. He'd viewed enough in the dim glow shining through the open frame from the plush hallway to know where he needed to go without flipping on the light switch. He shrugged out of his jacket and after a few minutes of blissful quiet leaning back against the door, he walked directly to the small bar and opened the refrigerator, then the freezer door. A rocks glass was illuminated and filled with ice, a bottle of very nice whiskey was examined, uncapped, and poured gratefully, then the light from the fridge was extinguished as its door whispered shut. He walked to the table and set his drink down, pulling out an upholstered chair and opening the French doors behind it to the night sky just past the wrought iron railing on the balcony. He knew he should know exactly where he was, he'd just flown into the airport 8 hours earlier, for fuck's sake, but he didn't. Nor did he care. All he could see were stars, no landmarks, as his room was near the top of the building. Whatever noise there was in the streets was far, far below him and he was thrilled with this place; his sanctuary until somebody told him when and where to go next. He settled into the soft chair and gazed out at the stars, taking a deep sip of his drink. It was perfect. He let it burn on his tongue before swallowing it and thought about nothing, just staring into the night sky.

He was on his third drink when he heard a light tap on the door. His shoulders immediately tensed and he idly wondered who had paid hotel security enough to get his room number. He ignored it. They went away. He'd just barely relaxed a half hour later when another knock sounded on the door. Softly. He ignored it. This time they hesitantly knocked again. Once......twice and again. Louder. He sighed heavily and decided to have a look at whatever skank had the stones to try this. It could be amusing. He got up and walked slowly to the door, looking out the peep-hole just in time to see Kristen bite her lip and turn away, her face nervous and unhappy.

"Kristen?" He quietly said her name as he pulled open the door. What the hell? He watched as she froze in her tracks and turned back to him after hurrying down the hall, seeming a bit like a deer in headlights. She looked almost like she'd been caught; like she hadn't wanted him to know she'd been knocking on his door at all. She gave him an awkward wave and it made him smile. Kristen was rarely awkward - only with an interviewer in her face. That was his forte. He motioned for her to come back. She smiled apologetically and he shook his head at her as she came through the door. He let it swing shut and hoped she wouldn't ask him about the darkness.

"Oh. Oh wow." She barely whispered as she took in the view of only stars painted on a black night.

He walked across the room and pulled out a matching upholstered chair for her, sliding it around next to his. She followed and after quickly kicking off her heels, sat down, pulling her legs up underneath her. She still had on the white beaded dress. He wondered why. He'd told her she looked lovely earlier and had meant it. He now decided this was his favorite dress on her. But wait. That black lacy number at the Vanity Fair shoot had been utterly beautiful on her, especially with the high topped Converse shoes she'd worn with it. So very Kristen-ish. Classy and hip, or whatever it was Americans called it. He realized he was staring at her dress when she shyly looked away from him. He handed her his drink in apology and sat down next to her. She took a sip and he watched closely to see how she handled it. Definite widening of her eyes. Tilt to her head as she swallowed hard. She didn't give it back. Amused, he smiled and went to the bar to make himself another one, then sat next to her. They drank and looked at the sky in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Two~

He shook a cigarette out of the pack he'd rescued from the pocket of his jacket, lying in a heap on the floor near the door. Easing back into the comfortable chair, he lit it, took a deep drag, blew it out slowly and handed it to her. She took it gratefully and immediately placed it between her lips, sucking hard as if it was life-saving air. He cocked his head to one side and gazed at her, calculating how bad it was for her this time. They fought often. They'd broken up three times since he'd met her, including this one, and a few times before that, he'd been told. He'd been told by others because her relationship wasn't something she talked about with him. Ever. She had become... his good friend – and a very, very close ally during filming. It had started as part of the character development, needed to accurately portray the intense, obsessive coupling that was Edward and Bella. She held nothing back from him, nothing about her life or what was in that lovely head of hers, except Michael. Which was fine. He honestly didn't want to hear about it. And he'd held back absolutely zero from her in return, because he had no one romantic to speak about. Talk of Kristen's problems would come to him from other sources, like crew members gossip about a fight overheard and things breaking in the trailer, talk that would quickly stop when they realized his presence near them. He wasn't sure if they changed the subject out of respect for Kristen's and his obvious friendship and deep connection, or out of some perceived loyalty to himself. Michael wasn't well liked on set by the crew, although they would never let on for her sake. She WAS well liked. And of course _everyone_ knew how he'd felt about her during filming. It just wasn't his nature to play coy, plus it could be explained away as "character development" if things got too embarrassing for him. He'd always been that way, unable to keep his mouth shut even when he knew he probably should, the words just falling out anyway. Since when was honesty a bad thing? He sighed. To her credit, she'd never led him on, not once, staying loyal to her long time boyfriend. His respect for her had only grown to immense proportions.

She'd caught his look and sigh, rewarding him by fishing in her leather jacket pocket and finally holding up a ring. His eyes widened as he caught the dull glitter in the gloom and he leaned closer to see it better. Diamonds. One relatively large one accompanied by smaller ones around it. Without moving his head, he slid his still wide eyes carefully to her face. She shrugged with a sad smile and tossed it carelessly onto the table where it slid under the edge of the ashtray. He sat back, staring straight out at the night and slammed his whiskey in one large gulp. He began to stand, but her hand was suddenly on his glass. He looked up quickly and her face was turned toward the bar, away from him. He let her go, thoughts jumbled, watching as she crossed his room, set his glass on the counter and slipped her coat off, exposing her delicate back and shoulders to him. She sort of glowed in the white dress through the near dark, looking for all the world like a ghost. A crying ghost. He heard the hitch in her breath and knew immediately. He debated going to her, giving her the hug he'd wanted to earlier, but her retreat across the room convinced him not to and he turned back to the stars to give her a moment of her own. He lit another cigarette. She was always fiercely private with her emotions regarding _him_, in fact he could barely believe she was here. Why _was_ she here? He was, in no uncertain terms, glad she'd felt like she could come to him. And happy that their tight friendship hadn't ended after filming. He'd been thrilled and shocked when she'd phoned less than a week after wrap and excitedly began filling him in on scripts she was reading and the condo she'd toured and was thinking of buying just like a normal conversation on set. He'd wondered if they would stay close. After all, the Edward /Bella connection was firmly entrenched in both of their acting arsenals now, and people drifted apart when not under one another's feet all the time. It happened in this business. It hadn't happened with them. Every public appearance and photo shoot was a happy reunion, a chance to talk in person for a change. But she'd never been to his room this late at night. And Mikey had to be around somewhere, hadn't he? It wasn't like he could drive across an ocean. They would talk, resolve whatever the problem was, and get back together. That's how their break-ups always ended. He wouldn't allow himself to think about the implications of that ring lying a foot away on the table. Not tonight. His fresh drink was suddenly in his line of vision, and he took it with a smile for her. She appeared to be fine now. She held the whiskey bottle in her other hand and after topping off her own drink, quickly returned it to the bar. After collecting an ottoman on her walk back and scrutinizing his legs for a quick moment, she positioned it carefully in front of their chairs. He put his feet up with a contented sigh and watched as she arranged her own beside them. His crossed ankles rest against the far side, big shoes hanging over the end, while her tiny bare heels just covered the closest edge. They both laughed quietly and then watched the stars some more.

He swallowed the last drop of liquid and glanced over, surprised to find her slumped to one side with her eyes closed. After setting his glass on the table he crouched beside her chair and touched her soft arm gently. Her eyes slowly opened and she gave him a sleepy smile. She got her bearings and stretched.

"I should go," she whispered.

He wasn't sure why, but she seemed quite sad at the thought. Maybe she was just sad in general. After all.... Or maybe he was just buzzed. "You needn't", he whispered back.

She looked down at his hand, still on her arm, then back up at him, her eyes widening.

He jerked his hand back. "I mean-", now he was blushing furiously and had to look down, then away from her in embarrassment, "- not like that." He stood and crossed to his suitcase next to the bed, rummaging until he found what felt like a clean t-shirt, then laid it across the back of her chair. "If you'd like." Whispering just felt right for some reason. He grabbed a pillow off the bed, a blanket from the armoire and then moved to the couch, dropping his things and removing his tie. His belt was next, then he pulled his shirttails out while kicking off his shoes. During the unbuttoning and removal of his shirt he suddenly felt self-conscious. He turned his head to find her standing in the middle of the room, holding his shirt in her hand.

"Rob?" Her face was clearly undecided. She looked from him to the bed.

"Please. Stay." He didn't give a witch's tit if he was in a bed or on a couch. It was all the same to him. And it would be...nice to have someone in the room with him. He sighed, admitting it. It would be nice to have his _friend_ stay over. Sometimes his self-imposed exile was lonely as fuck. She disappeared into the bathroom and he heard water running as he got comfortable, throwing the blanket out over himself. This was actually an excellent couch. Long enough to accommodate his 6 foot 1 inches and wide enough that he wasn't thrown to one side or the other. Firm. No sag between cushions. The bathroom door clicked open and he turned his head, watching her silhouette walk against the backdrop of stars across the room to the bed. Speaking of firm with no sag. His shirt hung to between her hip and knees and draped quite nicely over that lovely perky ass. Hellooo. And her legs. She had the finest legs he'd ever seen, long and perfectly proportioned. He could see her nipples straining against the shirt. A beauty, the girl was. Beautiful.

"What?" She whispered.

He laughed, whispering back. "I said nothing. Did I?." Must remember to stop at three drinks if Kristen's coming by. This whiskey...what was that saying?... sneaks up! Yes, sneaks up on one much too late in the game.

"It sounded like 'beautiful'".

Her low voice in whisper form was enchanting. "Your ass is simply divine." He laughed again, because that wasn't _at_ _all_ what he'd been planning to say. Yes,_ much_ too late in the game. "I've been snuck up upon. Can you believe it? Me. Fuck." He could handle his liquor. Usually. Well, better than this.

"You're drunk."

He could hear contained giggles in her voice. "Guilty."

"It's the jet lag, Robbie. Don't worry."

"Oh. Hallelujah. My eternal gratitude. I was starting to think .... that I was a pussy. One of those that can't drink. _That_ kind of pussy. Is that rude to say? Apologies, for I respect you beyond words. And just how do you know what I'm thinking anyway, mmmissy? Answer me that. _I_ don't even know what I'm thinking."

He watched as she settled into the bed, pulling the covers up over that body. Such a horrendous shame to hide it. She let out a little moan of comfort. In his next life? He would strive to come back as Kristen's favorite blanket. Trying to always make her moan like that. But better. Louder. _That_ would be the best life imaginable. Always on top of her in bed. Hmmmmn... sometimes behind her. Under her on the beach. All around her, keeping her warm. Beside her, walking through life. Her lips had moved but he hadn't heard, as invested in being her blanket as he was."Excuse me?"

"I said "because I know you'".

He thought about that. It was true. Better than most. Less than only a few, parents included. "Indeed."

"Is your blanket warm enough?"

Fuck. Fuckityfuckfuck. Had he said _that _out loud? Some part of that? How embarrassing. "Perfect, thanks."

"Mmmm. Good." She was sleepy again

He breathed for a moment. "Did I....say something about a blanket? Before that, I mean?"

"Hmmm? You lost me."

He heaved a sigh of relief. "Never mind. Goodnight, then. Sleep well."

Her answering whisper was very faint. "You too."


	3. Chapter 3

Three~

Hearing a knock, he walked to the door and opened it quickly, assuming it was room service. It wasn't. Nothing nearly as welcome.

Michael stood there, his face red, hands clenched into fists. "I know she's here."

He sighed. Given the guy's temper, he should have see this coming. He worked to keep his voice pleasant. "Good morning, Michael. She is and she's sleeping. Do you think you could do this later?" He controlled his laugh as an incredulous look, followed by fury crossed Michael's face. It felt good, unbelievably good to be in the driver's seat for a change.

"You fucked my girlfriend and you want me to talk about it later?"

Loud, much too loud. Michael was almost into a fighting stance. He stepped into the hallway, forcing the shorter man to back up. He let the door close, keeping his voice low. "Don't be an idiot. _Try _not to be an idiot for a change. Don't you know her any better than that?"

An almost comical look of shock briefly replaced fury on his face. He wondered if it was from the insult or his pointing out his stupidity regarding his own girlfriend. He'd always been nothing but nice to him, out of respect for Kristen. But this was just beyond rude.

Two things happened at once. The room service waiter turned the corner down the hall with their tray. The door flew open and Kristen stood there in his t-shirt, barefoot, her hair wild. It made him oddly happy that she looked up at him first, wide eyed. Take that_, boyfriend. _

"Rob – I'm – _so_ sorry. I never wanted – you to -" Her hands fluttered while her eyes narrowed and her attention switched to Michael, anger flashing. "How dare you come to his room and talk to him like that!"

Somehow, Michael's face turned redder. "_Him?? _You stayed here!! All _night_!"

Sensing a catastrophe looming, he left them and moved quickly down the hall. He wasn't sure how well the waiter could hear, but there was no doubt he could see everything. Grabbing some cash out of his back pocket, he pressed it into the man's hand, looking obviously back at the doorway to his room where Kristen still stood, glorious in his white shirt, glaring at Michael. The waiter looked also, eyes widening, then handed the money back with a smile.

"I say nothing. I see nothing. I love Robsten."

His jaw dropped. _That_ was new. Someone handing money back? _Robsten?_

The waiter offered him the tray. "I _swear_ I say nothing. Enjoy breakfast, sir." He hurried away.

He shook his head, watching him go. Robsten? Sighing, he turned and went back to the unhappy couple. "Breakfast? I ordered plenty."

Kristen's eyes were on him anxiously. "Did he -?"

"No, please don't worry. He's a fan of the good sort." She seemed relieved, then her attention turned back to Michael, livid again.

"You. You will never bother Rob with any of your - stupid bullshit again. Do you understand me?"

Michael's eyes got slitty and mean. "You. Spent. The NIGHT. With him."

He eased past them, likening it to trying to get past two cheetahs in a stand-off over a gazelle. He took the tray to the table in the room, hurrying back to her side in the doorway. "Michael, it wa-"

She held up one little hand to him, still glaring at her boyfriend. Right. She could handle this. He shut up.

"We broke up. I told you to leave. I didn't go back to my room because I _knew _you'd be lurking around, wanting to talk and I didn't. want. _to talk_. to you. You went waayyyy over the line yesterday."

Her wrath was fearsome. He couldn't remember her ever being this...full of rage. He cleared his throat quietly. "I'm going to let you two talk in pri-" Her hand was suddenly on his arm.

"Please. This is _your_ room. And Michael was just leaving."

Michael's face went hard as he stared at her fingers still wrapped around his forearm. "The hell I am!!!"

Kristen relocated her hand from his arm to his stomach and gently pushed him back towards the room. "Then talk to the door." She followed him in, turned and shut the door in Michael's shocked face.

"_Kristen_!!" Michael's voice was muffled, and furious.

He went to the refrigerator and got out two orange juices, holding one up, thoroughly impressed by her. And not just a little intimidated.

She shook her head, going from fury to stricken with remorse in a second. "I am _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I wouldn't have if – I thought he'd just – shit, knock on the door to my room and go away – I never dreamed he'd – I left all my stuff – I never wanted to involve you in any of this."

He gazed at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Can I tell you something? I'm going to anyway. I'm glad you came here last night. I'm glad you stayed. It means you trust me."

Her arm was gesturing wildly again. "But him coming here – accusing you... "

He smiled wryly and shook his head. "Honestly Kristen, I don't give a flying fuck what he thinks of me. His accusing _you_ and being too stupid to realize that you'd never ... do that...that's what makes me furious......I _am,_ however_, _wondering why you didn't _correct_ his assumption that we um, did the deed." He waved toward the food waiting on the table. "Please. I've gotten your favorites." He took the lid off the tray and set the plates out, then the silverware.

She sat down, loaded her plate and took a bite, then dropped her fork. "I'm not sure how to tell you this."

He looked up from his omelet and saw her blush. "You know you can talk to me about him if you want. You never _have,_ but I assumed you knew you could." She didn't answer, looking past him at the bright blue sky outside. "You knew that, right? We're _friends_."

She nodded, now looking down at her plate. "It wouldn't be fair."

He snorted. "To whom? Me? Because I made my feelings known during filming? You were always honest with me. I wouldn't have a problem if you wanted to talk about him." He sincerely hoped that was true. Of course it was true. Above everything else, he _was_ her friend.

Her voice was almost a whisper, her cheeks still too red. "To either of you."

"Sorry, I'm not following." The look she gave him made him put his fork down.

"I don't ever talk about him to you, like, relationship stuff.......and for the same reason I don't really talk about you to him. Not anymore."

That didn't make any sense. What about him had to be kept quiet? "But why?"

She looked away, not ready to answer that question. "Listen - Rob, he believes we're already... sleeping together. He thinks we have been for a while. It wouldn't have done any good to deny it." She sighed, like a paper bag deflating, and began eating again.

He felt his neck get hot in embarrassment, and made a show of shoveling in his breakfast for a moment. Then he looked up at her and spoke quietly. "What did I do? I thought I'd been acting like a gentleman with you. Like a buddy. I'm _truly_ sorry to have caused you problems with your relationship."

She shook her head quickly and smiled at him fondly, exasperated. "You've done _nothing_ wrong - nothing at all. It's me."

Now he was completely confused. "Explain please?"

She stared intently at the fork to the left of her plate. Her voice was very low, in monotone. "He asked me to marry him yesterday. I said I needed a little time. He gave me four hours and asked again, in the car on the way to the premiere. I said no that time. He got mad and started saying all this stuff about how it was your fault." She lifted her eyes to his and began talking faster, with more animation. "I got _madder_ and it turned into this huge – thing – and then he made me take the ring and – and I tried to give it back and he said I'd better wear it so _you_ knew who I came home to and I told him to fuck off and he shoved it into my hand and pressed so hard - it left a – a fucking _mark _and -"

His fury already growing, this revelation pushed him over the edge. "Let me see." His voice was tight. The thought of that bastard physically hurting her made him want to smash things.

She waved him off, launching back into her hurried story. " - and I told him to leave – that I didn't want to see him again – leave as in the _country –_ so he stuck the ring in my jacket pocket and said I'd change my mind because you were just a fuck and he was the real thing and I slapped him and told him you were much more than that – and that – that – " She took a deep breath, "that you _were_ the reason I wouldn't... marry him."

He sat back in the chair, eyes wide, stunned, the air completely knocked out of him. There was a long silence as they stared at each other. He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. He tried once more. "Why would -" he had to clear his throat as his voice came out too high, "- why would you tell him that, Kristen?"

She swallowed hard, but lifted her chin a little. "Because I have... feelings for you. And I'll say non-platonic feelings, because I know you're about to ask me _what kind_."

He smiled, dazed. "You're right. It was on the tip on my tongue."

"And it 's not _just _because of you. I've been thinking – that things were feeling – sort of over with him for a while. But then whenever I thought about not – being with him – anymore, it was really sad but at the same time all I could think about was being with – you."

There seemed to be nothing going on in his head presently. The smile stayed; coherent thought had packed an overnight bag and left. He finally grasped that she was looking at him anxiously, as if he should be saying something, so he made himself focus. One minor detail, before he let himself savor the words that had just spilled out of her beautiful lips. "If _I_ did nothing wrong, then why is he assuming we've... _been_ together." It was difficult to speak about sex with her. Embarrassing on several levels. She probably knew he'd dreamed about it a million times. His upbringing had taught him it wasn't proper to talk of it with a lady you weren't _having_ it with. Oh, they were always comfortable joking about sex, jokes about other people, but talk or jokes about sex between the two of them had always been taboo, because he respected her and because she was loyal to her boyfriend. Correction. Her ex-boyfriend.

"He's seen the way I look at you. The way we talk and get along. The way we have fun together. It made him crazy."

"Really?"

She smiled wryly. "Enough to assume we're doing it."

Let's test this out. See how it feels. "How long, exactly, _have_ we been doing it?" He cocked his head, leering at her jokingly.

She laughed. "According to him, at least since the Vanity Fair shoot."

"Kristen, that was months ago!" All that time, Michael had been seething with jealousy. Over nothing. What an idiot.

She sighed. "I know."

Suddenly he was serious. He had to ask the hard question. "Do you – well – I mean - think you'll get back together with him? You two seem to always, er, do that."

She took a deep breath, then let it out. "No. Not this time. The revelation that he'd been thinking I was cheating on him? He obviously doesn't trust me. And then to propose on top of that? A pretty desperate move, I think. I totally believed we had something very different than what he just showed me." She stared down at her plate, food cold now.

He thought again, like he had so many times before, about how wise she was for her age. "I'm sorry. That must hurt." They'd been together for years, after all.

Her eyes came back up to his, a fierce look on her face. "I never want to hurt you, and I never wanted you to get drug into the middle of this. I planned on _none _of this, what happened today. And I never wanted all this to come out, not now, not yet, but Michael coming here kind of blew that option."

He understood immediately. She needed time to process. She wasn't ready to just jump into something with him. He didn't know how to phrase what he wanted to say. A smooth talker he most definitely was not." I'm not – I don't want you to feel like – ". Damn it to hell! "Let's just leave things as they are, for now, if you'd like. As happy as I am to know...how you feel... well, I can ...." He gave up. "Fuck it. Do what you need to do. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled, expressive green eyes grateful. "You are the best person I know. I'm going to try very hard not to take advantage of that."

He looked at the floor, reddening, and could only mumble around his smile. "You never have. Not once." Suddenly she was up and behind his chair and her arms were around his neck, her warmth pressing into his back. She hugged him very tightly, sliding her arms down around his chest, then her lips were on his cheek. He reached up and covered her little hands with his own large ones, wishing he could do more. She'd hugged him before, and him her, plenty of times, but knowing she _had feelings_ for him made this a brand new experience. The words fell out before he knew it. "I understand we're taking this slow, but I'm just wondering here if I might be a bit greedy and get some of that action from the front?"

Her arms disappeared and he was instantly afraid he'd made her mad.

"Come here."

Didn't sound angry. He turned in the chair and found her standing in the still open French doors looking at the blue sky. He was there in a heartbeat. She was shy, not looking straight on at him but with her head to the side, and up through her eyelashes. So cute. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart.

"You're not – seeing anyone, then?" Her eyes were guarded, careful.

He didn't recognize this girl standing in front of him suddenly. She looked utterly vulnerable. He wanted to laugh at the question, but couldn't. She was serious. He shook his head slowly.

She moved her arms up over his shirt and toward his neck, so he bent down to accommodate her. "You're so tiny," he whispered. His hands slid from her shoulders to her lower back and he stopped there, gently pulling her toward him. She moved her arms from his neck, down his chest again, then around behind his back so he could stand up straight and hugged him tightly. He returned the favor. She lay her cheek against his chest and sighed when he placed his jaw on the top of her head, drinking in the feel of her against his body. It was sweet, just a new connection, not sexual at all. He was surprised by the intensity of it. He'd never felt anything like this before. His cell phone rang. Reverie shattered. "Fuck my life. The _timing_." He reluctantly let go of her as she laughed.

"Wait." Kristen stood on her tiptoes and swiftly kissed his cheek, taking him by surprise, then let go of him.

He was grinning like a schoolboy as he answered the phone. He made faces and rolled his eyes at her while he listened to his instructions for the circus today. Her phone rang, muffled in her jacket pocket, and she grimaced at him. They hung up simultaneously and laughed. He took an eager step toward her, then decided he'd asked enough for now. He went to sit on the couch instead. He was pleased when she she followed and settled in next to him, knees tucked under herself, leaning on his arm.

"Where was happy Rob yesterday? What was up with you?"

He looked down at her, surprised. "Was it that obvious?"

She gave him a tight smile. "You were – weird – quiet for arrival, manic for the red carpet; completely on auto-pilot for the press conference."

He stared at the beige carpet. "Manic?" He remembered a brief jolt of happiness on the red carpet, happiness that she was single. Then he'd realized he stood an ice cube's chance in hell with her. What an amazing difference a sun-up could make.

"Robert. Talk to me."

Sighing, he gave in. "I'm an ungrateful bastard, aren't I? I dislike all of this so much. The screaming. The fake friends. The never-having-a-minute-to-piss-in-private. It's completely... -"

"Overwhelming?"

"Not so much that, anymore. I'm sadly used to it. I just want my life back, and I know that's ridiculous to say, because so many actors and musicians would kill for this. I feel ... guilty all the time for hating it, because I really truly love all the fans and appreciate their efforts to come out and see us and support the movie. It's amazing to have touched so many lives with what we put on film. I'm completely humbled by the experience. But still..."

She touched his arm. "None of us thought this would happen - this isn't what we signed on for. And I know you're getting the worst of it. But you _shouldn't_ feel guilty for not wanting your life to become a – a spectacle. That's normal."

He didn't answer.

Her voice was soft. "Rob. You know we promised we'd get through this together. Through all the hype. Why didn't you say something? How long?"

"I didn't want to be like a little bitch, whining all the time." He rolled his eyes at her.

She giggled. "You _are_ a little bitch. But you can talk to me." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm pissed off that you didn't. No more sulking alone in your room."

He slid his arm around her with a minimum of awkwardness. "If you were to, say... join me again tonight after the circus, I wouldn't _be_ alone. _Or_ sulking." He made a hopeful face for her.

She sighed, like coming to his room would be a chore. "Oh, all right. Your parents will thank me for keeping alcoholism at bay for you."

"Didn't they do that in London? I was sure I heard - "

She smacked his arm. "Shut up. I have to go get ready. The car will be here for us soon. My stylist has probably called in the FBI to find me."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** – Thanks for reading. I see the numbers -I know you are, lol. A review would be sweet. For fanatics, I realize I'm not following the actual time line of events. And I know that cuz I'm a fanatic. ;)

Four ~

He was already seated, messing nervously with his hair, when the driver opened the door to the car and she slipped in, bringing with her the smell of perfume and new clothing. She was wearing another dress, for which he was eternally grateful. She settled next to him, looking up quickly with a shy smile.

"Hey."

"Hello." He smiled and let his eyes wander down over her zipped up jacket, then lower to her superb legs - sweet Jesus - crossed nicely, and finally to those black high heels that she was wearing. "Lovely." He forced his eyes back up past those legs to meet hers. Whatever she saw in his made her blush. Which he found adorable, yet frightening at the same time. It felt distinctly wrong to get a reaction like _that_ from this girl, after eons of nothing but friendly _Cut it out, Rob_'s or _Quit joking around, Rob_'s. Suddenly he felt like the geek in high school, the one who'd been chasing endlessly after the prom queen, and had made her laugh until she realized her true affection for him. The geek is never prepared for _that_ change of plans. Or he for this one. He honestly wasn't sure what to do next. Act like a man in love, or hold back for a while? He watched as she looked him over, admiring his black sweater and his chest. Suddenly he was embarrassed.

She lifted her gaze to his, taking in his redness. "Shit. This is awkward, isn't it? I really didn't want – you know – awkwardness."

"Kristen, are you _sure_ about this? There's so many things to consider, not the least of which is our friendship. Have you thought of all the things you're getting yourself into? I'm not exactly – a - a prize, you know. I'm carrying a lot of baggage around, if you haven't noticed." The words came pouring out, and he wasn't sure from where, because to him those words sounded like he was trying to talk her out of this. Out of _this, something he'd wanted since the day he set eyes on her and was now right in front him, tantalizingly close._

She sighed. "If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's – it's you." She was quiet for a moment. "You've proven yourself to me - a hundred times over - since we've been friends, and the... the way we _are_ together just says – yes. It's worth the screaming girls and paparazzi and the hiding we'll have to do and anything else that gets thrown at us." She looked him straight in the eyes now. "I am sure we can do this and even maintain our friendship if it fails, as long we continue to be honest with each other. Because it's just that – profound - between us – in my opinion. Do you agree?"

Her face was red with the effort to explain her feelings and throw her heart out there for him, but he saw only a hint of the anxiety over his answer in her face. She spoke so simply and yet made so much sense. Such inner strength. He desperately wanted to kiss her, but clenched his jaw and just nodded instead, forging ahead with his stupid talk. "What about... I mean, if the movie does well, there could be three more. Have you thought of what that might mean?" He had to know all the answers before he could let himself _believe_.

"I'm not looking for a short-term thing, Rob. I think you know me better. Are you?" She stared him down, looking hard into his eyes for the truth.

He replied quietly. "Not with you. Never."

She smiled softly. "Good answer. Now. Are _you_ sure?"

He snorted. "Are you insane? Have I not gladly made a fool of myself over you? Do you really need to ask that?"

Looking at him thoughtfully, she bit her lip. "I do. And you're not a fool. I gave you nothing to go on, and if you'd found someone else since wrap... it – would be – okay. My fault. Understandable."

"Kristen, I haven't been a saint – but, _no_. There's no one I care about." Crazy girl. What was she thinking?

She smiled, happy and serious at the same time. "Then _we_ begin now." She slid her fingers in between his.

Remembering her reluctance this morning he was confused. "But, don't you need a bit of time? With Michael just - "

"He's gone. I made sure."

She hadn't exactly answered the question, but suddenly the car door was opening. He didn't even realize they'd stopped. Reluctantly disentangling their fingers, he stepped into the street and reached back for her, helping her out. Keeping his voice low, he continued to question her. "If you weren't in your room to avoid _him,_ where were you all night before you came to me?"

"Hiding, basically. Running down hallways to stay away from people."

"What? Why didn't you call? Why didn't you come earlier?! " He could not believe she'd spent hours in a labyrinth of plush corridors, trying not to be seen by paparazzi or fans. How miserable.

She looked down at the sidewalk they were on now. "I was afraid."

"Of what? Of _me_?" He was stunned. It was very hard to keep a pleasant look on his face for the cameras.

She still wouldn't look at him. "No. I was afraid you – had – company." Her cheeks were beet red, but she continued, haltingly. "And I – didn't want to know. I didn't want - to see."

"You're joking, aren't you? Why would you think...?" He couldn't even finish the thought. Sure, he'd had a couple of "encounters" back when it was flattering to be recognized, early on in the game, but it was just... drunken fun. And they'd ultimately turned out to be a lot less fun than he'd imagined after wishing someone else was moaning underneath him the entire time. Funny how _that_ worked. But only on his time off. Never during business; when she was around. It was much too dangerous now anyway - career wise, and he just didn't have the heart to pay someone to be quiet about having sex with him. On how many moral levels was that wrong? But the sad final fact was, he didn't want anyone else. Sam called him "hopeless".

"Then I decided it was better to know. I wasn't going back to Michael regardless, so I – came to - see you." She gazed up at him, still red.

They were at the photo call now, standing in front of the Film Festival wall. "Smile, Kristen," he muttered under his breath. "Do you really believe I'm that kind of a man? With you a floor away?"

She smiled through gritted teeth. "_No!! _I just mean - I know you've been lonely. And you _are _fucking gorgeous and women _want_ you. You could have easily tripped over one of them on your way through the hotel."

Well. That was certainly a shot of adrenaline to the ego. Could she honestly see him that way? Was it possible? With a real grin now, he bent quickly to whisper in her ear. "Is someone jealous at the thought?"

She openly glared at him now. "I have no right to be." Catching herself, she replaced her hostile look and turned toward the cameras again.

"But you are, aren't you?" He couldn't resist teasing her. This was information he'd only dreamed of ever hearing.

She finally gave him one of her tight-lipped smiles, giving in. "Yes, damn it." Her face softened as she watched his reactions.

Although he'd only been playing with her, hearing her say it was intense. He felt... thrilled. Happy. Excited. Awed. Something snapped into place in his head. _This was real. They were going to be together._ He tightened his arm around her small waist, murmuring softly toward her ear. "No need to be. I'd rather have the mere _thought_ of you than anyone else." Honesty felt good.

She looked up at him, wide eyed, trying to contain her emotions. Another pressed-lip smile and she looked away.

Catherine was suddenly between them, and he had to concentrate on acting normal. She'd warned him not to pursue Kristen the day he'd showed up for the audition. She and Michael were friends, having worked together on another film. He wondered how much she knew about this morning.

The three of them rode together to the book-signing. It began well. Catherine again managed to get in between them, sitting in the middle chair of three, carrying on loud conversations with the guests. After signing twelve books, he looked up at the next fan and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Gabby."

"How are you, Gabby?" This one was sweet. She seemed very shy as they talked, although she was fairly bouncing with excitement. He began writing and was surprised when she lifted the opposite side of the book for a second, showing him a folded piece of paper lying between the back cover and the pages. He looked up again quickly and she was grinning. Her eyes moved to Kristen and away, so he slid the paper out and swiftly shoved it under the table onto his leg. He favored her with an extra-long quotation and added a heart to his signature in her book. Girls liked that, right? He thanked her for coming and she smiled happily, in heaven to be in on a secret. How had Kristen managed this? Moving carefully, he unfolded the paper and read it underneath the table.

_No more questions. It's on. Right Now. Deal with it._

_~K_

He found himself grinning like a fool at the next girl in line, and her hands shook as she handed him her book. He took a fast glance to the left and caught Kristen smiling at him. He held her eyes for a moment and they shared a look until she made herself concentrate on the person in front of her. He did the same.

The place filled up and then there were too many people, crushing against the entrance outside, trying to get in. Security called for the signing to stop and for them to get ready to leave as they ushered people out of the store and tried to make room in the chaos outside. Their SUV was parked in an alley behind the place, but the crowd had found it, surrounding it in a wall of humanity that ran to the door of the book store and spread through the area to the connecting side streets. This was the one thing he feared most in all of this insanity that was his life. Huge crowds ready to swallow him up and hurt him, unintentionally or not. He had vivid nightmares about it occasionally. But as strong as his phobia was, he was more concerned about Kristen, as she was so very little. To make matters worse, it was dark outside now. He gritted his teeth and grabbed her hand as a fierce need to protect her overwhelmed him. "Stay close to security and don't let go of me. I'll be right behind you." He looked around for Catherine.

"I'm staying till this clears. Sorry." She was white.

He shook his head and smiled in understanding. He and Kristen didn't have that option. The mob outside wouldn't clear until _they_ were gone. The security was woefully understaffed, and they had no luck clearing a walkway for them. Two men stood in front of Kristen, one was directly behind him with his hand on his shoulder, and one other on each side them.

She looked up at him, terrified. "Is it all right if I punch people?"

He smiled grimly at her attempt to joke about the situation. "If that's what it takes. Don't worry. I've got you."

She opened her mouth to say something, probably to remind him of his own phobia, but the look on his face stopped her. She leaned into him for a brief moment, then they were heading into the deafening chaos.

_*_

"....Make sure, then. This _will not._ Happen. Again. She might have been killed!" He was still seething, talking into the phone around her as she pressed into his side, shaking. "Call them _right fucking now_.... No, we're still in the fucking car!!" He lowered his voice. "I'm not saying anyone is at fault. I just want you to take care of this _now and make sure we have enough fucking security from now on._..........Thanks. Yeah bye."

He put his other arm around her as soon as he clicked off the phone, holding her as tight as he could. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded into his shoulder, still shaking.

"_That's _a fucking miracle, then," he snarled. It had been worse than he'd ever imagined. The security men had tried their best, but there were just too many people pressed into the narrow alley between the door and the SUV. She had gotten the worst of it, as she was a smaller target than he was. Everyone had wanted to touch them, but multiplied by a few hundred over-excited screaming fans grasping and pulling and shoving at each other and he and Kristen, the experience had resulted in more of a verbal and physical beating. He'd managed to keep hold of her and stay right on her back while trying to knock away the hands pulling at her clothing and hair, but had heard her cry out in pain more than twice. It made him furious that he couldn't protect her. He'd felt helpless as they'd shoved their way through the crowd. She hadn't said a word once they finally made it to the car and security managed to get the door shut, blocking out about half of the din from outside. The fans had continued to beat on the windows, grudgingly making way for the SUV as it drove slowly through them. She'd had a dazed look on her face, all wrapped up in hurt and he'd wanted to strangle someone for it. He'd pulled her close with one hand and hit speed-dial on the phone with his other. If he couldn't strangle anyone, he sure as hell _would _make it known how enraged he was. He tried to smooth her knotted, tangled hair as best he could. He was becoming increasingly worried about her. She hadn't spoken in fifteen minutes. "Kristen? Say something, please."

Her voice was muffled, speaking into his shirt. "You said _fuck_ three times on the phone. You never do that. You're too fucking polite."

He let out a short laugh, relieved. "I did. I suppose I'll need to apologize later."

"So...yeah. You're pretty scary when you're mad."

"Sorry."

She looked up at him finally. "Don't be. I appreciated it."

He sucked in a breath as he saw a red welt rising on her cheek and a scratch near her temple. He grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back a little. "You're hurt. Let me look at you."

"I'm fine, Rob. Really. I was just a little freaked for a while."

He ran a finger very lightly over the welt on her face. She was wearing her leather jacket still, so he couldn't see if her arms were bruising. At least they wouldn't be scratched. He speed-dialed again. "How hard would it be to get a doctor up to my room?....No, I'm fine - it's Kristen...... _I TOLD YOU_.... she's pretty banged up; scratches and red marks......." At this point Kristen was shaking her head and mouthing _no, no, no_. He ignored her.

"That's ridiculous! I'm fine!"

"Whichever......Thank you. We'll be there shortly then." He leaned forward and tapped on the glass separating them from the driver. When he lowered it, he gave the man an address.

"Rob!!"

He gathered her up in his arms, laying his head on top of hers. "Please just do this. I was so frightened for you, and I felt so damned stupid and helpless when I couldn't protect you. You were in _shock_, Kristen. Let the doctor tell us you're okay."

She pushed away a little to catch his eyes, surprised. "Are you kidding? You _did _protect me. Look at yourself - look at your shirt. You're a mess!"

Not understanding, he took in his arms with amazement. His clothing was pulled and torn and he had deep scratches all the way up and down. Strange. He hadn't felt a thing. Until now. His back was on fire suddenly, and he supposed his shirt was in pieces there, too. "Oh. Fuck."

*

He leaned back against the elevator wall, holding his stomach. They'd been laughing for at least an hour, and the muscles were hurting, despite the new trainer's best efforts. The doctor had declared them both fine, if not certifiably insane, shaking his head and smiling at them acting like a couple of middle schoolers with their private jokes and giggling. When Kristen had asked the doctor why he didn't feel anything after being mauled, the man had innocently replied, "Adrenaline rush." They'd looked at each other and said "Google it," in perfect unison, which had set them off completely from there. Every little thing said was hilarious at that point and they couldn't stop laughing even when they tried, making fun each other's attempts at serious faces. She'd just gotten quiet as they entered the elevator, and it was obvious how very tired she was as he looked her over. He suddenly felt as though his legs were too heavy to lift. This was the letdown after the heightened rush, then. The elevator stopped on her floor. "I understand if you want to stay in your room and get some rest." She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed his hand, dragging him with her into the hallway and down to her room.

"Yours is much nicer._ I_ didn't get a window wall or a bar." Sticking her lower lip out, she unlocked the door and went in, digging in her bag for clothes.

"You likely didn't _ask _for them." He sat gratefully on the bed as she disappeared in to the bathroom, leaning back a few minutes later and closing his eyes, patient. She wasn't one of those girls that took hours to change and go somewhere. Another astonishingly wonderful trait of hers. Low maintenance. Always good in a woman. He felt her cool hand on his cheek and leaned into it, savoring the feeling and looking up at her.

"Are you all right?"

"Of course. Perfect. Very tired................ In truth, I feel like a steamroller smashed me." He was now conscious of every spot where the hundreds of hands had grabbed at him, and the fingernails. Oh, the fingernails. "I'm no more than a flapjack on asphalt."

"Do you want to stay here?" Smiling, she acknowledged his exaggeration.

"No, no, no, no, no. We _need_ the bar, don't you agree?" He noticed her wet hair as she nodded. "Did you shower already? How did I miss that?" She'd only been gone a minute.

"Easy. I'm fast and you were asleep."

She held her hand out to him and he took it, letting her help him up. He was surprised as she grabbed him around the waist and hugged him. He let his arms fold around her. "Not that I'm complaining, heaven forbid, but what's this for?"

"For saving me. You're my hero." She grinned up at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Pppffftt. Hero. I was _terrified_. I probably pissed myself." He was secretly elated at her words.

"Could have fooled me. Come on, let's get you a shower and you can lie down."

"_'Let's'_'? Would you be helping with the shower, then?" He gave her his best hopeful face as they walked down the hallway.

"You wish."

"I actually do." He was teasing. A little. Much too fast. Shut up Robert. Instead of blushing, she just grinned at him. Here was progress. Maybe the strange awkwardness had left them finally.

"I know."

She made a point of shaking her sweat-panted ass as she walked directly in front of him into the elevator. Sassy wench. Suddenly he wasn't quite so tired anymore. She held her hand out for his key when they reached his door, unlocking it and then turning back.

"Just like last night, okay? It was perfect."

He smiled down at her, understanding immediately. "If you'd like." She pushed the door open and went to the bar, opening the refrigerator, then the freezer. Using that light, he grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt out of his bag, and headed for the bathroom.

The hot water on his skin was at first painful, then felt so good it was frightening. He stood there, letting the water soothe and relax him until the heat waned, and he hurriedly washed his hair and soaped up before it went too cold, rinsing quickly. He was exhausted from the days events. Emerging from the bathroom, he sighed as cooler air hit him. Kristen had opened the French doors, and the night air in the room was the perfect temperature on his overheated body. He stood still a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, and then found her in the murky room. She'd piled pillows up against the headboard of the bed, and was sitting on top of the covers leaning back into them, staring out at the night sky. Beauty in a t-shirt and sweats. Noticing him, she patted the bed beside her, and he crossed the room, lifting an eyebrow, but she just smiled. She had two fresh drinks on her bedside table. She pulled down the covers on his side, and he slid between them gratefully, sitting close to her and taking a deep sip of his whiskey. She took it from him and placed the glass next to hers, then snuggled into him, her back against his chest. _Just like last night?_ This was infinitely better than last night. He hugged her in thanks, then let his hands wander up and down her arms as they stared at the stars.

His drink was empty, and her breathing was soft and regular. He could barely keep his eyes open, but didn't want to move for fear she'd wake and leave him. Just a few more minutes of this. That was all he wanted, just a few more minutes of her warm body pressed up against him, her hands sometimes holding his, sometimes stroking his arms. He could smell the shampoo in her hair and he was ... happy. Ridiculously happy for someone who'd waded through a riot earlier this evening. She stirred in his arms, finally stretching, and he sighed heavily. She shifted away, then turned to him, tilting her head, eyes questioning. He smiled, drinking in her gorgeous eyes, then her lips were all he could see, bow-shaped, parted, and he was moving closer, slowly, without thinking. His hand raised to the soft skin of her cheek and then he felt her hands in his hair and her lips on his, so soft and warm and sweet. He was gentle, afraid she'd disappear if he moved too fast or was too aggressive. His other hand moved to her cheek now, too, stroking it lightly a few times then sliding into her hair and around to her neck, holding her head as he kissed her tenderly and felt her lips moving under his. Her fingers were on his chest now, now on his shoulders and he gathered her in his arms and pulled her closer as she stroked along his back. She shifted again and her chest was pressed tightly against his, her lips parting, their tongues meeting gently, and he'd never in his life had such a simple, intoxicating kiss. He backed away just a little, and returned to her lips, then kissed her cheek, then her temple. He pressed his forehead against hers finally, and was at complete peace with the world.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Thanks for reviewing! We're into MATURE territory now.

Five ~

The insistent ringing of his cell phone brought him out a very deep sleep. The realization he wasn't alone in the bed brought him to semi-alertness in an instant. Dark hair was spilling over the pillow in front of him as he opened his eyes and a shoulder moved against his chest. He found himself with an armful of warm female, and the strange sensation of waking up with jeans on. Slowly rolling away from the comfort, he groaned, mind warring with body on whether to make the hideous noise stop or further investigate the happy discovery lying next to him. The noise won, because it was irritating him and he couldn't enjoy his find. He rolled out and searched for his phone, finally zeroing in on the pocket of the trousers he'd worn yesterday, in a heap on the bathroom floor. He turned back to look at her, now curling into a ball under the covers in the morning light, and then shut the door.

"This had better be good........ really.... how unfortunate......yes...... thank you for calling, then."

He clicked it off, went back out and found her phone on top of her bag, grabbing it and carrying it back to the bed with him. She was stretching, still in her t-shirt and sweats, somewhat awake now, and gave him a sleepy smile. He crawled back in next to her and took her back into his arms, relishing every second of it. "Good morning, beautiful girl," he whispered as he kissed her ear.

"Mmmm. Morning.... who called?" She turned toward him, snuggling into his chest.

"Oh, it's horrible news – our flight's been delayed due to inclement weather. I'm sure they'll be updating you momentarily." He was thrilled to be trapped in – wherever the hell they were - Rome? – with her, and he also couldn't seem to keep his fingers from wandering up and down her arm, all over her back, up in her hair.

"Dude, that sucks. How long?"

"Unknown." He felt her wide smile fade against his skin as her warm, soft lips moved on his throat, his hand involuntarily creeping down her side, feeling the dip of her waist and then slowly negotiating the wondrous curve up to her hip. Before he knew it his long fingers were sliding over her perfect ass and he was kissing her, feeling like he couldn't get her close enough to his body. She responded, shivering under his touch and kissed him back, and they explored each other's mouths and lips.

Her phone rang, startling them both.

He let go of her with a sigh, handing her the phone and rolling onto his back, cursing silently at the ceiling.

"Hey....yep..................you got any idea when?....yeah, cool.....no, I mean - maybe we can get some sightseeing in for a change..........thanks...yeah, call me back. Bye."

He heard the clunk of her phone being dropped on the bedside table and then felt fingers on his stomach, drawing lines up to his chest. He grabbed her hand gently and brought it to his lips. "Anything new?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love inclement weather?"

"I don't believe you've mentioned it." She fairly crawled on top of him, with the entire top half of her body angled across his. Then she was kissing him. Again and again.

"The worse the blizzard wherever we're landing, the happier I am."

Whispering close to his mouth, she ran her fingers through his hair, then pulled back and smiled at him, her hair spilling around him, tickling his neck. He'd never seen a more beautiful sight in the morning. Her breasts were tight against his chest and the desire to see her naked was almost overwhelming. He gritted his teeth, reminding himself it was much too soon to even think about it. Why couldn't he be happy with what he had right now? He needed to think with with his brain, not with his cock. That set off a debate within him, with his brain insisting it was normal to want to see the woman you were in love with naked. And show her your love by running your lips and fingers all over her and finding her hidden places with his tongue, making her gasp and shake and moan and there didn't necessarily have to be any cock involved. The mere thought of which his penis took immediate and absolute objection to. His jeans were suddenly a bit too tight and a lot painful. He let out a little groan, not meaning to, and had to close his eyes to block her lovely face.

"What?"

He shook his head, raising up to give her a quick kiss, but she wasn't buying it.

"Your eyes – there was so much – tell me."

He never understood why people called her awkward when speaking. She labeled herself that way too, but he found it endearing, the quick stops and starts of her speech that clearly just showed her agile mind working faster than her mouth could keep up with. She'd always made sense to him, but then he'd always made sense to her, also, which was new. He'd spent too much time inside his own head and knew some things he said sounded eccentric to others. On the rare occasions when he mystified her also, even when they'd first met, she was quick to make fun of him, but then always wanted an explanation instead of just labeling him as "weird" and moving on, as so many others had done.

"Come on. Talk." She mimed punching him in the face.

He sighed. Why not? No need to be embarrassed. Right? "Kristen.... while I love how close we've gotten and especially the fact that you're lying on top of me right now........ I....well.... I _want _you in an extremely serious fashion and I was sort of trying to talk myself _down_, if you understand what I'm saying." He watched her carefully, judging her reaction. Surprise, regret, happiness, minimal embarrassment. Good.

"I'm sorry – _God_ – you're so _cute_. Such a sweetheart and - and a gentleman." She slid reluctantly off to his side. "Really, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things hard for you." Clapping a hand over her mouth, she giggled, realizing what she'd just said. "_Hard_."

He laughed with her, turning red at the words _cute_ and _sweetheart_, feeling like he was in high school and loving it. She was so refreshing, after the stuck-up girls he'd dated and "encountered" in the past. "Please don't apologize. I've actually had this problem before but couldn't share it with you. This is ... nice."

"Awww. My poor baby." She kissed him quickly. "We really need to talk about...that... anyway."

Her cheeks were turning a little red now. What could this be about? He pushed up to a sitting position and she followed, taking his hands. She looked down at the bedspread, clearly ill at ease. "Don't worry. Please. You can tell me anything." He kept his voice gentle as he squeezed her hands.

She looked up at him. "When Michael was here – he – uh – he had his own room." Her eyes were searching his, obviously hoping he understood so she didn't have to say it out loud.

It took him a long minute. Then he was shocked. Then he felt guilty for being shocked. Keep speaking softly. "Darling, you're saying... you weren't sleeping together?"

She nodded.

"And this wasn't because... you were fighting, perhaps?" He had to make sure.

She shook her head.

His voice dropped to a whisper. "Never?"

She shook her head again, lips pressed together, almost cringing, clearly worried now about his reaction. He stared at her for a moment, organizing his thoughts, then pulled her into a tight hug, rocking her back and forth. "I think that's fantastic and you are the most amazing girl I've ever known."

She pulled away, searching his eyes. "Really?" Unsure. Hoping. "You're not – disappointed?"

He smiled and took her face in both of his hands. "Of course not! Why would you think that would upset me, silly girl? To know that you've waited for something so important?" She truly was an original, especially in this crazy business they were in. Most of these girls were so eager to give it up to anyone who merely looked at them in the right way, just like they were scratching an itch. He hadn't known he could actually respect her more than he already did. How hard that must have been for her, with them being together for so long. Or maybe it wasn't. He'd like to think that, wouldn't he? - that she hadn't felt enough passion with Michael to ever take it all the way. He kissed her. Hard. "I love it. I love _you_."

The words were out before he thought them, as usual, the truth revealed unexpectedly. Green eyes widened, softened into a look that made his insides go liquid, and then she was whispering it back to him, her face and sweet voice the only things that mattered in the world.

"I love you, too. So much."

Her eyes said it was absolutely, unmistakably true. Happiness filled him, all of his many insecurities taking a hard hit and lying down in the wake of her words. This girl _knew_ him, and loved him anyway. All of his persistence had paid off, his _knowing_ they were perfect for each other and should be together; all the times he'd walked out from behind the shadow of his innate shyness and spoken the truth counted up and tabulated into a win for him. Win. Ultimate Score. He fell back into the pillows, grinning at nothing. She was laughing at him now, but he didn't care. It was a _loving_ laugh.

"You're such a dork."

She snuggled into him, her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. "And you're so classy. It's a good thing we get on so well, isn't it?"

"Good thing," she agreed, still laughing.

"So what would you like to do with your day off? Did I hear you say something about sightseeing on the phone?"

"Mmm. Jerry was gonna see if he could put a tour together without us being in the public too much, but it would probably be later, after most of the sites close. But I'd really - rather stay in bed with you all day."

He looked down at her, wondering what she meant. "I'm afraid, as Edward would say, that would be _much_ too dangerous for you." He smiled wickedly. "You are without a doubt the most gorgeous creature I've ever been this close to, and controlling myself is beyond my capabilities right now. You should give me some time, my love." He was almost dead serious.

She let out a shaky breath, whispering, her eyes full of - something. "What if I don't want to?"

Hmmmmm... apparently she _liked_ dangerous. He'd meant to scare her. "Maybe I wasn't clear earlier. I'm prepared to wait as long as you need, Kristen. There's no need to rush anything, honestly. I'm completely content as things are." And it was true. Aside from the fact that he was male, and men _always_ wanted sex, he _was_ content now, knowing that she wasn't ready. He himself thought it was too soon for them, although he surely could be persuaded otherwise. He admired her, most of all.

She was staring at him thoughtfully. "But... do you know how much I like the way you say my name? The K and the R – you kind of roll it together and it sounds so perfect. And your accent – it's so damned _sexy_; the way you talk so softly and you're so sweet and intelligent and silly and funny."

His eyes widened and he couldn't speak, her low voice pinning him in place like a butterfly to a cork board.

She sat up, leaning over him, stroking his hair, then the stubble on his jaws." And you told me you _loved me_ after I told you I'd never had sex, how many men would do that? I can tell you - none. None except for you." She kissed him softly on the mouth. "And the more you tell me you'll wait and that you're content the more I want to - please you, because I know you really _mean_ it."

She lifted the edge of his shirt and tugged, and he found himself sitting up and helping her take it off, mesmerized by her. "Kristen -"

"Ssshhhhh..

Her warm hands were on his chest, pushing him back down on the bed.

"I'm not saying I'm ready for everything, but I'm ready for – this doesn't feel like - rushing to me. It feels like I've waited too long already. Do you understand?"

He did. Exactly. They'd loved each other as best friends and somewhere along the way they'd fallen in love. With nothing in their path finally, it seemed like he'd been waiting forever. He reached for her and she came to him, lying on his chest and kissing him sweetly. He had his hands in her hair, holding her head while he kissed her back, when she pulled away and sat up. He followed, watching her eyes as he lifted her t-shirt slowly. She had it off in a second and he took her all in, letting out a slow breath. She was so little, with such delicate bone structure, and her breasts were small but perfectly shaped. Her collarbones were dainty and he could see her pulse beating in the hollow between them. Stomach flat, and had he mentioned that her breasts were perfect? He watched as her nipples hardened under his gaze and he looked up at her as he reached out a hand. She was biting her lip in anticipation and when his thumb hit home her eyes closed and she shivered. His fingers circled her, thumb gently stroking the nipple as his head lowered and then his lips were on her other breast, tongue having its way with her. He slid his hand behind her, lowering her back to the bed, tasting her skin everywhere as she straightened out her legs and then she was under him. He teased her tits with his mouth for several minutes and then lifted his head to look at her. "Whenever you want to me to stop, _please_ say so. You may have to say it twice or three times, but I swear to you I'll stop."

She nodded and gave him such a trusting look he almost forgot what he was doing.

Almost. She moved her leg in between his and he groaned in pleasure as she made contact, watching as her eyes went dark, feeling his hardness against her thigh. Wanting more of that _look_ in her eyes, he crawled higher, rubbing his stiff dick between her legs, being careful not to allow too much of his weight on her. She moaned, her eyes widening, but still locked with his own, and he had a bad moment, thinking he might come just staring into her sex eyes; she was just _that_ fucking hot. He backed off and was rewarded with an exasperated sigh. Smiling at his success, he began running his hands all over her, light little finger trails up her sides and across her chest and down her belly as he worried a nipple with his tongue, scraping it lightly with his teeth until she cried out. He slid up, covering her completely with his body, loving the thrill of her bare skin against his, his leg between hers, and kissed her softly, slowly building momentum, now adding tongues, her hands stroking all over his back, his hips, sometimes pulling him closer, now in his hair, kissing him harder, moving under him, trying to get him where she wanted him. He teased her for a long while, kissing her senseless, then finally lifted one hip and allowed her to slide the leg between his out and around him. Holy mother her thighs were tight against his hips and his cock was right _there_ at the center of the universe and her lips were on his neck, sucking, biting softly, and she began rocking slowly under him making him gasp for air. The only thing saving him from immediate climax were his stupid jeans. His jeans were so constricting now he could barely think. "Slow down, sweetness." He pulled away, making her cry out in frustration.

"Noooo. Come back." Her voice was breathless, unhappy.

He laughed softly at her impatience. "I haven't gone anywhere. We have all afternoon."

"But you feel soooo gooood. I don't want to stop, and you keep stoppiiing."

She was giving him a full-on whine, and he'd never heard _that_ from her before. Flattering. He wondered just how far she _had_ been with – the other guy, and would it be rude to ask? His eyes flew open as he felt her reach into the gap between his jeans and stomach and then her hand was on his boxers, stroking his cock through them. "Gah! Kristen?"

She gave him a sweet smile. "Do I have your attention now?"

"Com – pletely," he managed to gasp out.

"Good. You need to lose your pants."

He raised an eyebrow, but her expression was one not to argue with. "Your wish – my command." He rolled onto his back, unbuttoned his fly and shucked the jeans. Her long fingers were on him before he could roll back to her.

"Lie down."

"Yes ma'am." He lay back and tried not to make too much noise as she explored the length of him with her hands through the light cotton, finally rubbing gently in a rhythm that was perfect. If she increased the pressure at all, he would blow. He stopped her, taking her hand, sitting up and kissing her. He bent her backward, down onto the bed. "That was amazing, but I want to make _you_ feel good. Okay?"

She nodded, trusting.

"Stop me if I do anything you're not comfortable with. You won't upset me at all." He watched as she nodded again, not quite as sure now. "I promise."

"I know," she whispered.

He kissed her until she was comfortable again, then lowered his head to her perfect tits, playing and tonguing and pinching and rolling nipples until she was gasping and writhing under him, her hands holding his head in place. Continuing to manipulate her breasts with his fingers, he lowered his face, kissing and stopping to suck gently in places along her flat belly. He reached the waistband of her sweatpants and his lips moved lower again, aimlessly kissing across and down her lower belly until he came to her mound. He maneuvered himself fully between her legs and opened his mouth over her, blowing his hot breath onto her and delighting in her gasp of pleasure. He ran a finger down between her thighs, then back up to the sweet spot as she moaned. She made no move to stop him when he lowered her sweats, raising her ass to help him. He'd intended to stop there, but the overwhelming need to see her fully naked consumed him again like wildfire and he had her panties off in under thirty seconds.

She was breathtaking. Magnificent.

A perfectly put-together female, complete with brains, compassion, innocence, attitude and love. Love for him. He'd never wanted anything as badly as he wanted to make love to her _right now_. To be inside that perfect form, her warm soft skin against his, slowly thrusting into her, feeling her writhe under him, on him, watching her eyes as she felt him so hard and moving within her.....

"Rob?"

He realized he must look insane, just sitting there staring up and down at her beauty. He closed his jaw, his teeth snapping together. "I'm sorry. You're - just – breathtaking. So beautiful."

Her look of insecurity melted into sex eyes, and then he saw that she was trembling. He reached for her, running his hand over her belly, then dropped onto his side, lying his head gently on her ribcage. He drew lines across the flat planes of her, then ran his fingers up her legs and along her sides. She opened her legs for him, and his fingers were all along the insides of her knees, up the inside of her thighs and around the beautiful mound until she shook with wanting more. He took a couple of licks across her nipples and then moved down between her legs, kissing her ankles, knees, running his tongue slowly up inside her thighs, gently sucking on the tender skin in the crease along her pubic bone and thigh. She was moaning now, moving around, such a sexy noise, wanting contact, needing it, and having a hunch, he decided to skip the fingers and go straight to tongue work. He laughed quietly at himself. As if it were work. Very gently, he touched the tip of his tongue to her engorged clit and circled it with his lips, licking it softly as he held it prisoner in his mouth, swirling his tongue all around it. She tasted like heaven.

"OH MY GOD!! OH – OH – OH!!!"

Music to his ears. Her legs were wide open for him now. He backed off lest she come too quickly, and ran his tongue up and down her slit, slowly, then licked into her vulva hard, again and again, causing her to buck against his face, moaning loudly.

"OH SHIT! RIGHT THERE! OH ROB!"

He worked that angle for a little while, listening to her pants and groans and yells until the intensity was about to wreck her. She tried to hold his head there but he moved too quickly for her, going back down to her slit and fucking her with his tongue now. This was apparently very good too, as she grabbed a pillow and brought it down over her face to stifle the uncontrollable noises he was forcing out of her. He began stroking her clit with his fingers as he tongue-fucked her and her hips were pushing so hard against him, trying to get his tongue deeper, that he had to press his free hand on her hipbone to hold her steady. When he was sure she was about to let go, he moved his mouth back to her clit, sucking it in and licking quickly while he slid a finger up inside her, marveling at the wetness and the heat and tightness of her. My God, his finger barely fit. Imagine how tight she'd be on his cock, all slick and wet... He groaned at the thought, the vibrations on her clit still in his mouth more than she could take, and he could hear her screaming into the pillow as her muscles tightened spastically around his finger as she came, rocking into his mouth. He continued gently until she stopped shaking and lay still, then he moved up to kiss her, wanting her to taste herself on his mouth.

She kissed him back, showing more fire than he'd expected after coming so hard.

"That was – fucking – awesome. Amazing. Intense."

She smiled at him, and he was so hard for her it hurt. "I'm glad I could make you happy."

"God – everyone says it's incredible, but I never dreamed – Rob – you're so - "

His hunch had been right, then. She'd never had the experience. Another win. Her hand was suddenly on his dick and he lurched back in surprise.

"Hey. We're not done yet."

She sat up and he fell back against the bed, feeling a little hesitant now. Her hand was rubbing up and down his throbbing cock and she kneeled next to him, dropping to rub her cheek against it, surprising him. She grabbed the waistband of his boxers and lowered them, tugging until he raised to help her. Then they were gone and he felt - vulnerable – even shy as she looked at him naked.

"It's pretty!" She lifted her eyes to his and took in his raised eyebrow. "I mean, sometimes in the books they were so ugly – you know – at school – but yours is – wow, it's beautiful."

She blushed now and he thought his heart would explode with love for her. Then he had to concentrate on not exploding as her mouth tentatively lowered onto him, taking his head in between her lips and running her tongue over the tiny slit in the end as he jumped. This was much, much more than he'd expected.

She raised her head to look directly at him. "Tastes good."

He had to grit his teeth in an effort not to come.

She was blushing again. "Is there? - I don't know - tell me what – I mean you know........what feels good for you?" She ran a finger along the length of him, from his balls to the head. "...so silky...."

"Everything. Anything, really." He could barely speak.

She bit her lip, then lowered her head to him again, running her tongue up and down, pulling a long moan from him. She began exploring with her mouth, her tongue, gently with her teeth, and he fell back, in heaven, unable to hold himself up on his elbows any longer. Her mouth on his cock felt exquisite, inexperience being made up for by her eagerness to please. Her absolute innocence was a major turn-on for him, and he forced himself back up on his elbows so he could watch her.

She was catching onto a slow rhythm now, taking more and more of him into her mouth every time she went down. It felt so good he could barely stand it, staying still for her, trying not to scare her off of him. He vaguely realized he was moaning non-stop but didn't care at this point. She grabbed the base and began stroking in time with her head movements, sucking as she worked, forcing as much of him into her mouth as she could. The sight of her lips around his cock, so much of him disappearing into her face, the feel of her hot wet tongue on him, he finally couldn't stop himself, his hips thrusting forward toward her mouth, that beautiful face. Didn't faze her. "Oh my god, you're taking it, you're actually taking it, you're making me crazy..." He tried to shut up but could. Not. Do it. "Oh God, oh fuck, please don't stop, that feels so fucking good, just a little harder, love, please, please." She complied, squeezing her hands around the base, sucking harder, her teeth grazing him now, her tongue swirling around his head when she hit the top with her lips. He reached for her, wanting to touch her hair, trying not to grab tightly, and she definitely had a serious rhythm that was taking him to an insane level of bliss now, on and on and on and on, a never-ending high wire act _just_ on the brink of orgasm. "Ah....uh....love...you should - stop...I can't..... " She just moved faster, her hair pooling on his legs as she discovered another angle and now his head was _hitting the back of her throat_ with every stroke they took and he was sure he would die of ecstasy as her hot mouth and wet tongue worked his cock over. "God _Please....._ I have – to come...... you should – stop – I can't – I can't - " Firming her grip again, she stayed on him, it felt like she was trying to swallow him it was so tight in her throat and she was sucking so hard, her tongue whipping up and down his shaft. It was building in him and he had no choice anymore but to let it go. "Oh fuck. Oh God....godsogoodsofucking GOOD." He came then, flooding her mouth and she kept going, swallowing it as he thrust into her face, spurting again and again. His entire body shook as the pleasure radiated from his cock outward throughout his nerve endings and he fell back again, spent. Spent and shocked.

She lifted her head with one last lick. "Was that okay?"

He could only snort weakly. He gathered all his strength to answer her. "Any better and I'd be dead." It came out in a monotone whisper.

"Seriously?"

He nodded. It was all he could do. She drew circles on his stomach and chest with her finger while he tried to recover. He felt her get up and heard her moving around in the room. Finally the clink of ice cubes, the soft hiss of a can opening, and liquid being poured. The bed jostled as she rejoined him, and he heard her set glasses on the nightstand.

"Here, baby. I got you a drink........... You're not going to sleep, are you?"

It _was_ a definite possibility but he heard the sadness in her voice. He took a deep breath and forced himself to sit up. "Of course not." He leaned in to kiss her, tasting cola on her mouth, marveling again at her nakedness, sitting nonchalantly next to him. How had this day so quickly become the finest day of his life? He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It wasn't even 11 am yet. He took the glass she handed him gratefully and downed most of it. "Thank you. You're an angel."

She smiled. "You're not so bad yourself. Feel better?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head, grinning. She really didn't understand, did she? "There is no possible way I could feel any better at this moment in time." He fluffed the pillows against the headboard and settled back into them. "Come here." She slid under his arm, pulling the covers up over them, then nestled into his side. "You, my little sex goddess, just made me... feel _better_ - than I've ever felt before. Ever."

She laughed at the title. "I wasn't sure – you were pretty quiet – I tried to – just - keep doing what you moaned the loudest at." Her hands fluttered as she tried to explain.

He barked out a short laugh. "Wait – I was _quiet_? It seemed like I was shouting at the top of my lungs!"

She shook her head quickly. "No. I was soo much louder. You were just talking at a normal level, you only got loud at the very – end."

"Really? I guess that just must be my nature, then. But Kristen. Trust me when I say you were _phenomenal_. Honestly."

She smiled up at him, pleased with his praise. "It wasn't that hard – not like I was thinking – just - common sense – and not – gross – not gross at all. I just concentrated on trying to make you feel – like you made me feel. I wanted it to be awesome for you."

He hugged her tightly, wondering how he'd gotten so lucky. "It was, my sweet girl." Her voice came to him muffled, talking against his shoulder.

"I do have a question, though."

"What's that?"

She pulled back a little to look him in the eyes. "How – um... how soon till we can do it again?" She smiled shyly at him.

He looked to the ceiling, sending up a silent prayer of thanks to the Lord. Have Mercy. He'd fallen in love with the perfect woman.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – This author has no clue how stuff works in the movie industry. No hatin', mkay?

Six ~

She was staring up at him, eyes wide and hurt.

"What the hell are you so mad about? I didn't do anything wrong!"

Exasperated, he shook his head, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm not upset about anything you _did_. I'm mad because you didn't _tell_ me you were doing it!"

"Whoa, wait up – now I have to tell you my every move?!"

Her eyes flashed anger now, and he mentally kicked himself for his choice of words. She was too independent for what it sounded like he'd just suggested. But that wasn't what he'd meant. "Of course not – don't be ridiculous. I just assumed if it's regarding Michael, you _would_ tell me. Apparently I was wrong!" He turned and walked toward the cab. "Come on, then, or we'll be late," he snapped.

She hurried after him, still angry. "You know I keep in touch with him! We're still friends! What's the big deal all of a sudden?"

He whirled around to face her, furious, and she pulled up short, barely stopping in time before smacking into him. "The big deal is that I had to hear about your lovely dinner with Michael last week from a Summit executive during a phone meeting today. Apparently he was dining with his wife and saw you." Staring up at him, he saw the violence fade and understanding dawn in her eyes.

"Oh shit." She sighed, her irate tone of voice gone. "How did you react?"

"Why?" He knew he shouldn't be angry, but couldn't stop himself.

"Because he was trying to get a reaction from you! What did you give him?"

"Nothing. I said something about the calamari at the restaurant and changed the subject. Now tell me what you're thinking!" He opened the door to the cab and ushered her in, sliding after her.

"They don't want us together and rumors are everywhere that we are. If you'd showed him the stupid jealous lover you just showed _me, _well, that would have been bad. Very bad." She slid her fingers in between his.

He found it both comforting and infuriating that she would hold hands with him in the middle of an argument. "Three things, Kristen - It's none of their business if we're together. I'm not your lover, technically. And I take great offense at being called stupid." He _was _jealous - wildly so, though not for any good reason that he could think of, and _that_ pissed him off.

"You're _acting_ stupid - I chose you, remember? Michael's quite clear on that. There's nothing to be jealous of! And now that the movie opened so huge, Summit has three more to think about. They don't need their leading couple hooking up and then breaking up in the middle of their moneymaking franchise. Tends to kill ticket sales. That's all they're worried about." She leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "And you _will_ be my lover."

He felt a hot thrill shoot through him, hitting hard in his heart and his crotch. That was news. While he'd told her he'd wait, she'd never put into words before that it _would_ be happening, despite his internal hoping. He tried to hold onto his petty anger, but couldn't do it.

She laughed at his sudden soft smile and wordless happiness. "Are you over your little jealousy fit now? Don't tell me you don't trust me."

He frowned, not sure how to explain. "I _do_. Of course I do. It was just – _like being in_ _hell_ - listening to him talk like you were having the most romantic dinner of your life."

"Michael's grandmother bought a condo in a retirement village in Florida. Shuffleboard and bingo are her new obsessions. Sound romantic?"

He laughed, shame-faced. "Not at all. I apologize, then. I was wrong to act like...."

"Saaay it." She grinned up at him.

Sighing, he gave in, running the words together. "...a stupidjealouslover. Happy now? I just wonder sometimes...what you're doing with_ me_. You're far too good for me."

"Uh oh. Mr. Insecurity is back. I could say the same thing about _you_, you know. I think _you're_ too good for me." She kissed him gently. "We're perfect together. Don't ever forget it."

She was such a strong person. She'd held him together so many times when he was falling apart, during filming and more often lately while they were so much in the public eye. He hated all the attention. But it was much easier to deal with now, thanks to her. "Has someone actually said that they don't want us together, or are you speculating?"

"Rob. Come on." She rolled her eyes.

"Well yes, they've been ordering _me_ to shut up about _you_ since my very first Twilight interview, but I'm just wondering if they really _know_ we're together now."

"One of the suits told my manager the way we look at each other at public appearances is a "problem".

"Psssht. They've been saying that forever." No cause for alarm.

"There are websites popping up all over from people thinking we're together. It's making them very nervous."

"Really?" He was suddenly reminded of the waiter in Rome, handing back the bribe and saying he loved _Robsten_. "Robsten websites?"

"Yeah! Cute, huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, adorable. Seriously though. I _will not_ allow the studio to tell me how to run my personal life. That's too much. They have too much control already. I can't even cut my fucking hair!"

"They could ruin your career, baby."

"Then they should go right along and do it." He honestly didn't care.

She shook her head, mortified. "You _have_ to play their game, Rob. We just need to be careful." She was very distressed now. "You have so much to offer – your future is too important!"

He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Come on - I didn't mean to upset you. Let's not worry about this right now. I'm sure it's nothing." They were in Paris, the last premiere before a good chunk of time off. He couldn't wait to disappear from the flashbulbs and spend some time with her being normal, doing normal couple things together. She seemed to relax a little. He kissed her, wishing they were done and back in his room where he could really take her mind off of all the bad things in her head. "All right?"

She nodded, biting her lip, and then the car was stopping. They stepped out, facing a billion bright lights.

*

He sat back in his chair, stunned, then turned to Nick. Whispering. "Can they do this? Is this legal?" He could barely speak he was so furious.

Nick nodded grimly.

He spoke through gritted teeth at the Summit executives. "I'm not dignifying this meeting with any more of a statement than this - I _will_ _not allow _my personal life to be dictated by any of you. Put _THAT_ in a fucking contract." He shoved back his chair and stood, ignoring Stephanie and Nick as they ordered him to sit down. Walking out the door of the conference room, he made a point of slamming it behind him, not stopping until the elevator doors trapped him in their cage. He paced while the floors dinged off on the panel in front of him, hands tearing at his hair. How fucking _dare_ they?! Reading it off in wording that made it sound as if the studio were the fucking police – _must cease and desist all activities that could be construed by the public as a romantic relationship_. _Forbidden to date. _Adding it to their contracts! Monetary penalties and worse.....He'd only wanted to work with Kristen and Catherine. Then all he'd wanted was Kristen. For so damned long, and finally he had her, just for a few short months, it was so fucking amazing between them, and these people were forbidding it now? _Forbidding_ it? All for the sake of their stupid movies? How do you forbid someone to love someone else? Was this a business he wanted to be in at all anymore? They'd never admitted anything to the studio about their relationship, and hadn't done anything out in public that would reveal their status as a couple. Never. Very few people even knew about them, and they both liked it that way. It was no one's business. Period. His cell was ringing and he didn't care. He decided to look in case it was Kristen. Nick. He shoved it back into his pocket. Sam was touring with his band now. Maybe he could tag along, play some guitar and sing back-up vocals. He'd only wanted to be a good actor, not a fucking movie star anyway, and nothing was worth losing his rights as a human being. Stupid Hollywood bullshit. His cell was ringing again and he pulled it out, sending the caller to voice mail as the elevator doors opened and he took off in a near sprint out of the lobby, barely managing to avoid knocking down a man outside on the sidewalk. He slowed to a walk when he was a block away from the building, not knowing where to go next. He didn't know LA. He didn't want to be anywhere right now, except with Kris. Wondering if she'd had the same meeting yet, he debated calling her, then decided to wait until he was calmer. She would be as furious as him and he'd need his wits about him to keep her from assault charges. He found a bench and sat down, grabbing his phone, pushing one button. "Hey Sam. Where are you?"

"Hell if I know. Setting up equipment somewhere, getting ready to sing for the drunken people. Where are you?"

He had to smile. "Hell if I know. Some street in LA. I just walked out of a big important meeting with Summit, slamming the door behind me."

Sam made tsk-tsking noises. "They don't really care for that, you know. They like to have your complete attention, those men in suits. What happened, Robert?"

"They've – _forbidden_, that was the exact term – Kristen and I to date. They've added it to our contracts." He shook his head, still in shock at the bold, unexpected move.

Sam was uncharacteristically silent for a moment. "How do they know?"

"They don't. They can't possibly."

"Interesting. Can you live without her?"

"No. And why should I?"

"Then it's simple. Do what you've been doing, but be quieter about it."

He sighed, frowning. "You make it sound so easy. She'll be homicidal, then terrified. Probably more for _my_ career than her own."

"Ahhh, come on. I know you, Robbie. You can be as stubborn as a mule - how do think you won her to begin with? It certainly wasn't your looks, my friend. You can convince her. Although I really think she's beginning to like me more than you. There's a _certain_ way she looks at me - "

"Stop dreaming and get your own girlfriend, you idiot." He couldn't help but laugh. Sam always knew how to cheer him up.

"Really, Rob. This sounds to me like something you may have to take a stand over. Are you ready to lose, if you do? - because that's the making of a man, right there. Realizing it's a possibility."

"When did you get so wise, anyway? Did you read that on the inside of an iced tea lid?" He shook his head, realizing the truth in his best friend's words.

"Well, I've been spending a bit of time with this smart, beautiful, little brunette girl, when her fancy actor boyfriend's off at photo shoots and such."

"Saaaam..," he warned, but was smiling as he said it.

"Oh, all right. I'm being serious now. We both already know she's worth it. And knowing you as long as I have, I can't see you sitting still for something like this. It's not your way at all. Just be sure you understand the consequences. Now, I've got to go. I have amps to carry. Why don't you buy me some roadies, Mr. Moneybags?"

"I'll put it on your Christmas list. Bye, Sam. Thanks." He clicked off, feeling a million times better. Kristin would see things his way. Wouldn't she?

*

"I'm not signing it. End of discussion." He was beginning to feel like an endlessly skipping record or vocals on a never-ending loop. Bitterly, he wondered if he should write a rap song to the words. It was only a formality; he continued to do their bidding, attending a dinner in London, and accepting a shocking request to present at the Academy Awards, but sheer pigheadedness kept him from signing the ridiculous contract amendment Summit had dreamed up. He'd been chastised for his behavior at the original meeting, but he refused to apologize, always being pleasant as he went about his work, but never giving in. Kristen was just as disgusted as he was by the company's manipulations, but worried endlessly over the threats and his stubbornness. She was convinced that corporate spies were watching them, and he conceded that they likely were, along with the paparazzi. It made dating extremely hard, as they were only in pre-production on New Moon, and he found himself being poured out of a cab into his apartment after nights out with his friends more often than not. They were _always_ in touch by phone, though, constantly texting and talking, and he smashed more than one liquor bottle after seeing pictures of her and Michael on the Internet, as she struggled to keep up appearances for them. He was miserable again, having her yet not having her, all his plans for normal times together falling to ruin. They would see each other as often as possible, meeting under cover at friends' homes, but it was never enough and the worry was always in the backs of their minds. January and February were his own personal hell on Earth so far. He had to smile grimly every time he'd run his hand through his hair now, though, having cut it short as a personal _fuck you_ to Summit.

He was in New York for a meeting when his phone buzzed. He looked up from his book, saw it was Kristen, and grabbed it.

_Have you **seen** the numbers for Twilight? They want us to help with DVD parties the night of it's release..._

His laptop was already open, so he hit some keys and got the statistics. Other than the much bigger than expected opening weekend, he hadn't paid much attention to the gross earnings. Part of the back end wasn't in his pay for this film, as it wasn't expected to be more than an indie at the time of casting. The movie had held strong. He let out a low whistle. Almost $189 million so far. It could conceivably take $200 million by the end of it's theater run. With an estimated $37 million budget, this picture had turned into a goldmine for Summit, _before_ DVD sales. With a grin, he texted her back.

_Are you thinking we have a bit of leverage?Am I hearing your rebel yell?_

She was zinging his phone again in an instant.

_Damn right you are. I think we call a meeting._

_It can't hurt. Nice work, lovely._

_Thanks. Now get your ass home, Mr. Academy Awards. I want to see you in that tux. ;)_

He laughed, feeling his cheeks turn red. He actually _missed_ the premieres, when it was so easy to get alone time with her. The last few were quite tolerable, adding to the fun they normally had together was knowing he'd be able to cuddle up with her afterwards; just the two of them late at night, talking and laughing. They still had one left, in Tokyo, but Taylor would be joining them for this trip. He wasn't sure how _that_ would work.

He dialed the phone, getting his team on the line and picking their brains about the chances of re-negotiating. They promised to get vital statistics together, and look at it all in the context of how _much_ more Summit needed him right now due to his popularity and the movie's wild success. He hung up the phone, smiling, looking forward to getting back to LA.

*

"Am I presentable, then?" His stomach was doing weird flip-flops and he wasn't at all sure if it was because of the job he had to do tonight or the way she was looking at him right now, surveying his tux, walking around him to get a view from the back, and now in front of him again, staring at him from his shoes slowly, very slowly, back up to his eyes. He'd seen lustful before, but this was a completely different look from her. His ears and neck were slowly turning red.

She snorted, then growled low in her throat. "Presentable? Mmm_rroowwwrr_...I'm afraid to let you walk out the door. I don't think you know enough self-defense skills."

He threw back his head and laughed, embarrassed and pleased. "Flatterer." Reaching for her, he drew her closer and kissed her forehead.

"_So_ not kidding, Rob – you look like – freakin' James Bond except better – edible – and you smell – so good -"

"Stop, stop. It's just a suit, Kristen." What was it with women and tuxedos? He was beyond nervous about tonight, not so much the actual job, as Kristen had actually gone over his few lines with him several times, knowing his anxiety, but all the red carpet crap and the after-party he had to attend. His shyness was rearing it's head in full force, and he knew he'd be spending most of the evening looking around feeling as if he didn't belong. "I really wish you were going. It would make it so much more fun." She made a face up at him, and he wished he hadn't brought it up again.

"It's better this way." She shrugged.

"Maybe for some people. Not for me." His voice was soft, and he bent to kiss her. "You'll be watching?"

She nodded. "Of course I will! You're gonna be great, dude, don't worry about anything. Just try to have fun. Please." She reached across to the table and grabbed his cell phone, tucking it into the inside breast pocket of his jacket. "Text me when you get a chance. If you have time."

Then her slim fingers were around his neck, pulling him down to her and she was kissing him again, long and sweet. He felt himself relaxing, losing about 95% of his stress; putty in her hands and not afraid to admit it. The thought of being away from her for these long hours tonight was suddenly excruciating. "Won't you come and just sit outside in the car, so I can get a bit of _that_ whenever I'm feeling crazed?"

Giggling, she messed with his hair until it was the way she liked it. "You're a big boy now Robbie. And you did just fine before I came along. You need to continue growing your spine."

He sighed. "If you insist."

"I do. Besides I'm gonna have the best seat in the house here, two feet in front of the flat screen with your friends and a cocktail or two."

He smiled at the visual she'd created in his head. She would _absolutely_ be two feet in front of the television. He'd seen it before. "I'll think of that when I'm feeling ridiculous."

She smiled up at him, taking his hand and then bringing it to her lips. "Do that. And think of how much I love you."

"That's an _always_ sort of thing, sweetness. Still trying to wrap my mind around it."

Sam appeared in the doorway. "All right – come on – out of the bedroom you two, Mr. Cinderella is going to be late for his Ball! Fairy Godmother is waiting outside in the limo!" Sam looked over his tux, eyes widening. "My, my sweetheart, you _do _look delicious."

Kristen immediately put her back to him, hands out in front defensively, laughing. "Back off my man, Sam – I may be small but I can kick your ass."

He nodded silently at Sam over her head. "Completely true."

Tom appeared behind Sam in the door, then shoved past him. "Princess Rob, you're lovely. Now leave so we can tell your girl all sorts of horribly embarrassing things about you."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you want to stay with these lunatics?"

"Absolutely." Grinning up at him, she took his arm and led him through the hotel room to the door. "I can't wait for the stories about little Rob."

He stopped, looking back at them. "Thanks again guys." They'd set up a plan and beautifully executed it, with the two of them plus members of Sam's band driving all over LA in rentals under his name and Kristen's vehicle there was no way _anyone_ knew where he or she was for today and tomorrow, when they left for Japan. Tom rented this hotel room and Sam a couple more around town, where they'd parked the other cars, and they'd be switching limo's twice after the party tonight so no one could follow him back here. He had incredibly good friends.

They both saluted him, and he bent to kiss her again. And again. And again. She finally opened the door and shoved him out, quickly shutting it behind him so no one would see her. He walked to the limo, grinning stupidly.

The red carpet was a nightmare, as expected, a million flashbulbs. Not so many knew him here though, as there were some real heavyweights in the industry that got a lot of attention. Fine with him. He stuck close to Nick and gave a few interviews, happy to go in and find their seats sooner than later. His nervousness was returning in spades. He felt his cell phone buzz as they waited for the show to start, and he reached into his pocket, finding a folded piece of paper behind his phone.

_I'm here in your pocket with you baby, if you need me. I love you. ~Kristen_

Oh Lord that _girl_. There were no words for how he felt. Quickly, he folded it back up and slid it in the pocket again, checking his text message.

_Doing okay?_

He wrote back swiftly.

_Fine now that you're here. Thanks for being with me._

His phone buzzed a second later.

_Always. _

_*_

"_I had to become a vampire to find the right woman." _

Amanda went right along with her line, ignoring his improvisation of the words written on the monitor. He knew Kristen would be staring at the flat screen right now, checking her memory of what they'd rehearsed earlier. He was supposed to say,_ Being a vampire,_ _I want to kill my girlfriend as much as I want to kiss her._

_*_

She was tucked under a blanket into the end of the couch looking very asleep when he came into the hotel room. The television was still on, playing an old movie. He went to the bedroom and undressed, throwing the formal clothing over a chair and pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt. Much better. Walking quietly, he went back to the living room and sat next to her, stroking her hair as softly as he could. "Kristen?"

She smiled and slowly opened her eyes. "mmm...hi honey."

"Hi. Wouldn't you rather sleep in the bed? What are you doing in here?"

"I was waiting up for you."

Logical. He smiled. "You failed. Come on, it's late." He stood up and held out his hand, watching as she shook her head.

"I want a ride. I'm tired."

"All right then." He turned around as she stood up on the couch and climbed onto his back, kissing his neck. They were in the bedroom in a few seconds and he turned away from the bed and leaned back, trying to drop her on it. She pulled him with her as she fell and they landed in a heap, giggling, his head resting on her shoulder and his waist between her legs, his back against her stomach. "Am I squishing you?"

"No." Her hands were in his hair, playing, tugging, rubbing his scalp. "Tell me about tonight. Was it amazing? Did you meet anyone incredible?"

"No one as incredible as you. But there were some ... interesting people there." Her fingers were on his shoulders now, rubbing gently. It felt wonderful.

"Tell me."

"Natalie Portman was very kind. I must have been looking a bit traumatized, and she came over to say hello and give me some encouragement. She's sweet. That was on the red carpet."

"Who else?"

"I met... Paris at the after party." The fingers rubbing his shoulders stopped and he felt her stiffen under him. "Zac Efron and his girl Vanessa. She looks literally twelve years old in person. They're quite nice people, actually."

"Back up. Paris _Hilton_?"

He smiled at the ceiling. "If I were to turn over, would your eyes be glowing red and your head be spinning around 360 degrees?"

She growled. Convincingly. "Did she _touch_ you? Cuz I'm gonna have to have you sterilized if that happened."

"I shook her hand, but Nick was there with an antibiotic moist towelette immediately afterward." He shook with silent laughter.

She finally gave in, laughing. "Nick is _so_ getting a raise. And remind me to send a thank you note."

"He'll be thrilled."

"So tell me - I know she tried, didn't she?"

He was silent. It was embarrassing.

"Oh my God, she _did_! _Tell_ me!!"

He sighed. "I told her no and walked away. I don't think she likes me much anymore."

"Were you mean?"

"Why do you want to hear this?" He didn't understand. He wouldn't want details if the situation was reversed.

"I'm interested. Were you mean to her?"

"I don't think... mean, just blunt. I would have done the same if I didn't have you."

"I know that. Come here, I want to kiss you."

He rolled and crawled up on his hands and knees over her. "Because I told Paris Hilton no?"

"Nope. Because you would have even if you didn't have me."

Her arms were around him, pulling him down onto her, and he kissed her, getting lost in her mouth and lips and tongue. She finally pulled away.

"I liked the new line. _I had to become a vampire to find the right woman._"

"Just being truthful." He smiled down at her.

"You told the whole world about me and they don't even know it."

"It's fascinating to think about, isn't it?"

"Fascinating. Kiss me again, please, while we think."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – I was kidding about keeping up with Spunk's chapter lengths. I wrote -45% but the negative didn't really show up, lol.

I don't know these people, sadly. I think we'd get along well if I did.

Seven ~

He moved into the seat next to her after listening to Taylor snore for five minutes and observing the headphones in his ears. "Are you still awake?" Talking close to her ear, kissing it softly. It had been torture to not have his hands on her for so long.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to kiss him. "I was waiting for the same thing you were." She took his hand and laced her fingers through his, sighing with contentment.

"Can I ask you something?" He pushed the lever and his seat laid back; she followed with hers immediately, cuddling up under his arm. "It's about that first time in Italy."

"Whoa whoa, wait, okay?" Taylor was awake after all, sitting forward, staring anxiously at them. "Seriously, you must think I'm stupid or something - but I just wanted to _bust_ you guys, not hear details of – stuff! Please, please, don't talk until I turn my headphones up!"

They both stared at him, surprised at his ploy, then started laughing at his overly concerned face. He sheepishly smiled with them finally, relaxing.

"So you're onto us, huh?" Kristen didn't seem too upset.

Taylor rolled his eyes. "Again. Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I'm stupid. It was only a matter of time."

He laughed, uncomfortable. "What does _that_ mean?"

"Come_ on_. It's so obvious how you feel about each other. It was obvious back when we were filming." He paused to gather his thoughts. "I personally think it's great, cuz you both look a thousand times happier than you did a couple of months ago. So don't worry, I got the whole deny, deny, deny thing down. And if you need help with anything, you know – to take the heat off or whatever, just ask - I got your backs. You guys have always been so cool with me, so I'm happy to help out."

"Aww, thanks Tay, that's really sweet." Kristen got up to give him a hug.

"Really, that's kick-ass. Thank you." He reached over to fist bump Taylor.

"No problem. Now. I'm gonna put in my earphones and turn it up real loud, okay? I know you probably don't get much time together. As you were." He smiled and hit the volume button on his iPod until they could hear fragments of the music playing, coming from the tiny speakers in his ears.

"Unexpected, but nice." He lay back again, pulling her with him.

"He's a really good guy," she agreed. "So what about Italy?"

He looked over at Taylor, who had his eyes closed again, head nodding to the music.

"Just whisper if it's that bad." She giggled. "There's no one behind us or in front of us for about 4 rows."

Bending his head down, he put his lips to her ear, kissing her again. "I just keep wondering something, and I thought we should talk about it... that first time, when we woke up together, you seemed so – new to it - inexperienced, but you let me go so far that day, right away... even though I told you to stop me... and the things you did........do you regret any of that? Was it more than you wanted, after you thought about it?" They'd had plenty more fun together in bed, but he'd always wondered if she felt like she had to after their first mind-blowing sexual encounter. Like it was too late to back up and start over. "I know I should have said something before - "

"Really? You've worried about that?" She seemed surprised more than anything.

His lips twisted as he thought how to explain. "You were with Michael for a very long time – and I'm not interested in what did and why things didn't happen with him – it just made me wonder because it happened so fast and so far with us...."

She scooted her body up the back of the reclined seat so her lips would be closer to his face, and he slouched down to meet her. They were eye level with each other now, lying on their sides in the big first-class jet seats. "I'll tell you exactly what I was thinking," she whispered. "I'd known how you felt about me from basically the time we met, so - what – almost a year?" She stopped, her eyes shining with the memories. "You understood, and didn't pressure too hard, and stayed my friend – became my best friend - someone I could always count on. Always. Once I realized I was in love with you and wanted to be with you, with all of that history behind us, I was just so _sure __of_ _you_, so sure I could trust you with – everything – me – and then you told me you _loved_ me – that was so – damn, it just confirmed everything I was already thinking – it felt like I'd already waited too long - and the rest – everything we did - it was a – like a gift - a gift I wanted to give you. I knew it was right. With you."

He just looked at her, blinking, stunned. "You – Christ – Kristen! Sometimes you say things that are so incredible I don't know what to say back to you...... I wish I knew how to tell you how much that means to me, but I don't." He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers, one by one, smiling. "And I was afraid you felt like we went too fast. You're always surprising me."

"Do you feel like we did?"

He laughed low in his chest. "Fuck no. I'd been thinking about doing some of those things to you for a verrrry long time.... I think we handled it perfectly, now that I know what was behind your choices."

Smiling softly, she leaned forward to kiss him. "Good. I do too.....since we're talking about it, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You know my history here but - have you been with – I mean – you're pretty ..._efficient_..."

He laughed, knowing what she was asking. "There you are, flattering me again. The answer is – um, well, I've been with far fewer women than most people would think. I guess. I'm not really sure what people think anymore."

She touched his lip with her finger. "You're really shy."

He kissed her palm and then tucked her hand into his. "I am, and that's a problem, plus there just aren't that many girls I've been attracted to. And when I am, they aren't usually attracted to me, and vice-versa. It's a very random thing... You know I lived with a girl for a while."

She nodded.

"So there's that, and I read a lot, and I have an overwhelming need to get you off as best I can and make you happy, so I try to pay close attention to how you respond to different things. I guess those add up my so-called _efficiency_." He absolutely loved the smile on her face right now, but wasn't sure why it was there. He felt like he'd just told her she'd won a golden statue from last night or something, the way she was staring at him. Her look changed, and now he felt like _he'd_ just won a golden statue. "What? What's that look?"

She shook her head. "Thank you for telling me."

"I'm glad we can talk about things like this so easily now." He noticed the circles under her eyes. They'd gotten up early, just to spend more time together today before their flight. "Are you tired? You should have slept longer this morning."

"You too. But there's not much to do on a 16 hour flight to Japan. Wanna take a nap with me?"

"I could definitely sleep." He got up and grabbed three pillows out of the overhead, throwing one into the seat next to Taylor, startling him, dropping one in his own chair and handing one to Kristen. "Blanket?" He got two thumbs up, so distributed them next, finally dropping into the seat and covering up. Kristen felt for his hand under their blankets, and he meshed his fingers with her, sighing and closing his eyes as she rubbed her thumb along the side of his hand.

The littlest things that she did for him just blew him away; the bigger things left him speechless and in awe. He hoped he never outgrew the feeling; never got so used to her that he took her or the fact that she was _with him_ for granted. Shaking his head, he went back over the conversation they'd just had about that first make-out session. He'd been worried about bringing it up, delaying it, both for the uncomfortable factor, and the fear of how she'd answer. Well hell – he'd _never_ be afraid to ask her about _anything_ from now on.

At the time, he'd been surprised that she let him get her completely naked and put his mouth all over her, thenshocked at her beginner's fumbling turned into intuitive prowess at sucking him off, but now...now – a gift. She was _that_ sure of his love; she'd climbed over her fence of fears and let him do things no other man had, and tried her best to please him in a way she was completely unfamiliar with and had qualms about. _"And not – gross – not gross at all" _he remembered her saying afterward. He smiled to himself. Many women would never attempt giving head, he knew, let alone swallow. _So_ much of her as a _gift_. Well Happy fucking Birthday and Merry Christmas for the rest of his damned life to him, then. He was completely floored by her. There was so much sweetness in her, that so few people got to see.

Her hand had stilled in his, and he looked over at her, finding her fast asleep.

*

"What all are we doing here? How long are we here?"

Taylor rolled his eyes and Kristen flat out laughed at him. "Do you not pay any attention at all in meetings or when you talk to your people?"

"It depends on what else is on my mind." He grinned back at her. "I've had a _lot_ on my mind, lately."

"Photo shoots, book signing, meet and greet, press conference, premiere, the usual... we've got a couple of days to ourselves." She looked up as the elevator stopped. "My floor."

"Mine, too." Taylor stepped forward. "Why are you on a different floor, man?"

Kristen laughed. "It's either because Summit is afraid he'll accost one of us, or he's asked for special_things_ in his room."

"Yes, because four floors would keep me from accosting you if I wanted to, just like putting you in a different hotel would," he sniped back dryly at her. "And there's nothing at all wrong with wanting to have a nice view or a fully stocked bar. I will not apologize for it."

Taylor looked up, laughing."A man has his needs."

"That's right." He made an immature _so there_ face at Kristen, as she rolled her eyes at them. "Everyone get settled and we'll find some dinner in a while. Sound good?" He slid a key to his room into Kristen's jeans pocket. "You two come up and check out _my_ place whenever you're ready. I'll just be stroking my bottle of Jameson and looking at the pretty things outside while I wait."

They both exited the elevator laughing, and he hit the button that would carry him up to his room.

It was not a room but actually an opulent suite, complete with a long, cozy couch, chair and entertainment center, and a dining room table outside of the small kitchen. There were vases filled with fresh flowers on small tables in the corners. That area opened up on one side into a huge bedroom with an immense bed on one wall and a wide plush chaise lounge to the right of the television on the opposite wall. The lounge faced the elongated set of bay windows. He pulled the cord to the drapes and was greeted with a magnificent view of Tokyo Bay. Perfect. He turned back to the closed doors in between the two rooms, opening them to find a medium sized space with a lighted vanity. There was a low marble wall halfway across this room and over it he could see a huge jacuzzi tub with a window behind it also looking out on the Bay, an equally huge walk-in shower to the right, and a double sink area on the left. The entire room was black and gray marble and tile and a dozen fluffy white towels were folded onto a wicker rack up against the half wall. Smiling to himself, he knew immediately that she would be spending a _lot _of time in his room, if only for the luxurious bathroom and vanity.

He heard the door closing, then a moment later felt her arms sliding around him from behind.

"Holy shit, Rob. My room is _nice_, but this place is so – holy shit!"

He smiled nervously at her reaction. "Would you like to move in with me and just skip the all the fun of sneaking back and forth?" He placed his hands over hers on his stomach, wondering if he should have asked, then remembering his vow on the flight to never worry about that again.

"Does Summit pay for this?"

"I pay the difference in room rate. It's not like I have a mortgage or a car payment, you know."

"Yeah, I know.......Do you _want_ me to move in?"

He had to smile. So very Kristen. Redirect, then ask the _real_ question. "Of course... In fact - I got this in case you'd want to – I thought it might be good after all the time we've had to spend apart?" Turning to look down at her, he tried very hard not to seem anxious, but knew he could never fool her. "I felt as though we deserved something extra special."

She was making that face, the same face he'd seen for the first time so long ago when he told MTV she was the best actor of her generation, the closed-down-features but too-much-going-on-in-the-eyes face. She could never take a compliment well, so he guessed immediately that he had complimented her with his request and explanation. He relaxed a little, leaning down to kiss her. "Say yes. This is where you say yes."

She finally laughed. "Well I can't say no to _that_ face. And I'd probably be here most of the time anyway."

Grinning broadly, he picked her up and swung her around, then set her down and kissed her. "_Hell_ yes – _that's_ what I wanted to hear! We're going to have such a good time." He kissed her again, a little longer, a little harder. "Did you see the rest of the place?"

"Just the living room, really. I was more looking for you." She took his arm. "Show me."

He led her into the living room, then turned into the bedroom, standing back by the door watching as she walked around, touching things, running her hand along the comforter on the bed, smelling the flowers on one of the nightstands, finally stopping in front of the windows.

"It's so beautiful." She looked back at him. "All of it."

"Yes...really," he answered, staring directly at her. "Beautiful."

She looked at the floor. "I meant the room."

"I meant you."

She gazed up at him, not lifting her head all the way, smiling more with her eyes than her mouth.

He loved these small moments with her, not speaking but chapters worth of things being said in the air between them across a room, just looking into each other's eyes. He'd never felt so connected to someone before. The depth of emotion was almost frightening.

He heard a tap on the door behind him, but didn't look away from her. "Come in,Taylor."

She was in front of him in an instant, surprising him, up on her toes, kissing him, hands against his chest, not caring that Taylor was coming in. She kissed him for a full minute, now holding his face, then pulled away with a smile, going to greet the younger boy in the living room.

"Hey, dude. What do ya think of the palace here?"

He followed, laughing. "Hell, I haven't checked out the bar yet! Where are my priorities?"

Taylor just smiled. "You guys are so cute. Go ahead and pretend like you didn't just make out in front of me forever."

Kristen giggled. "Well, remember, you were the one that wanted to bust us. Now you have to live with the consequences."

"True, true. So. Nice place, Rob. Is the rest just as cushy?"

"_I_ like it. Have a look around." He waved him into the bedroom, and opened the door to the bathroom for him, then went to Kristen, who was poking around in the kitchen.

She triumphantly held up a bottle of whiskey. "Look what I found! Is this good stuff?"

Leaning into the doorway with one shoulder, he laughed. "My own little alcoholic girl - yes. It's very good stuff."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I found it for you! I'm not drinking it - I'm dedicated to keeping you from alcoholism, remember? To keeping you from spending all your money on booze and broads and ending up living in a one-room fleabag hotel with only your memories of your glory days to sustain you."

He placed one hand over his heart dramatically. "Thank God I found you - next year was drawing perilously close."

Narrowing her eyes, she placed the bottle back in the long rack. "You were supposed to deny the _broads_ part."

"I did that on the jet." He knew she was faking.

She looked up at him, grinning. "I know. I just wanted to hear it again."

Taylor came in, brushing around him. "Killer view. And I love the indoor swimming pool and community shower you've got in there. You can invite everyone on this floor over." He looked over the rack of alcohol. "It's good to be you sometimes, isn't it, Mr. RPattz."

"It definitely is, man. Right now, for example." He smiled fondly at them both. "There's a couple of restaurants in the hotel, or would you two rather try to find something else?" He looked at his watch. "We're meeting Hugh Jackman later."

*

After a long yawn, he rolled his head from side to side, then tried to massage the muscles in the back of his neck. He looked out at the city passing by the windows of the car, noting the extreme differences between here and LA, here and London. Tokyo just looked foreign, but beautiful to him still. Smiling, he thought back on last night and what a good time that had been. They'd met Hugh and his friends on their long flight over, as they were heading to Tokyo to promote "Wolverine" and "Australia". He'd also spoken to him at the Academy Awards, and they'd hit it off, hoping to work together sometime in the future. Meeting up at a karaoke bar was a hilarious event; he'd drank too much and sung too many songs with Hugh, and after much pleading, even convinced Kristen to sing a duet with him – the girl had a _much_ better voice than she was letting on.

_... I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_how wonderful life is while you're in the world..._

._...so excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_you see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_but anyway the thing is, what I really mean_

_yours are the sweetest eyes I ever seen...._

Taylor had refused to sing, but seemed to have a great time also, being their biggest fans, and he was surprised at how much he liked his company, he was smart and funny. His father was a near constant presence during filming, which he of course understood due to his age at the time, but they hadn't spent much time together back then, regardless. Their age difference wasn't much of an issue at all.

How often he found himself grinning like a fool. He wondered if people thought him mad sometimes, smiling away at nothing while riding in the back of a cab, walking through the hotel, down the street to get Starbucks coffee. He was determined to have the best possible time here, away from all the garbage in LA. They'd stayed out too late last night, the jet lag and time change killing him, but he was finished with his photo shoot and had the rest of the evening free to spend with her. He wondered if she was back to the suite yet, and what she was doing. They'd moved her things in earlier, and it had been strange, but definitely fun to argue playfully over dresser and closet space. He yawned again, thinking he just wanted a shower to feel human again, then to relax.

The door closed behind him, and it was quiet. "Kristen?"

"In the bedroom! I'm on the phone. I'll bring you some clothes if you want to get cleaned up. I'm all done in there."

How well she knew him. "I can't say no to that."

He hit the bathroom, dropping clothing on the way to the shower, grabbing a towel, noticing a few remaining bubbles in the huge tub. His brain immediately went into overtime picturing her in there, hair pulled up in a knot on top of her head, arms dripping water as she reached to turn on the jets, breasts surrounded by foam and dancing above the water line as she lay back, bubbles popping in the air around her beautiful face. He must remember to request to be present at the next bubble bath. Request? Ha, that was non-negotiable. The shower was simply amazing, with four jets on three sides pointing at him, and a waterfall type of deal overhead. He adjusted the water temperature and the pressure from the side jets, and instantly decided he would stay there until he was pruney, out of hot water, or dead, it was just that awesome. He soaped and shampooed and the jets pounded and washed all of his aches away, leaving him feeling like a new man. He finally staggered out after realizing that the hot water may _never _run out, wondering how long he'd been in there. Toweling off, he looked around for his clothes, but didn't see any, not even the ones he'd been wearing earlier. He smiled, wondering if she wanted him naked. He'd be happy to spend the evening making her crazy with his hands and fucking her senseless with his tongue. They'd been so tired last night when they got back they'd just fallen into bed and crashed, like an old married couple.

He tied the towel around his waist and ventured out into the darkened living room, not seeing her, so headed into the bedroom, coming to an abrupt stop as soon he passed the doorway. There were candles lit all around the room - the only light; looking closer he saw pillars everywhere and floating candles in bowls on the nightstands. The drapes were open to the incredible view and music was playing softly but there – there in the middle of the huge bed, was Kristen – looking like a cross between angel and mythical goddess, wearing a little white shimmery lacy something-or-other that was _perfect. _It screamed innocence but the mere fact that she was wearing it for him also forced it to shout sexy as fucking hell at the top of its lungs. She'd never done that before. She was sitting, soft candle light flickering over her, in a not quite awkward yet completely graceful way, her dark hair falling to her breasts in deep contrast with the white of her negligee, long legs turned ideally for his viewing. She smiled softly, and when his eyes met hers the look she gave him made him reach for the door frame behind him lest his knees give out.

It very slowly dawned on him that this was going to be no mere make-out session. In small increments, he was absorbing the fact that she was gifting him again, _right now, _when he'd been least expecting it. He was suddenly hit with the enormity of it, the responsibility, to make it wonderful for her, for them, and then he was glad this was happening when he was old enough to even _think_ of things like that. As much as he wanted to fuck her into next year, he also wanted it to be the best possible experience for her, because he absolutely adored her in a thousand ways beyond anything he'd ever felt for someone before. Looking down, he realized his hands were shaking. He gazed up into her green eyes again and wondered why the hell he was still across an entire room from her. He went to her, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking her up and down, wanting to give her time to change her mind if she needed.

She held out her hand to him, her eyes smoldering, and he took it, kissing the back of it, then her palm, then her wrist, sliding closer to kiss the inside of her elbow, her shoulder, her neck then one last long look in her sweet eyes and he touched her lips with his, again, then harder, then ran his hands into her hair, holding her as he kissed her. She opened her lips to him and they explored mouths with tongues, and suddenly her lips were on his neck and his on hers kissing lower down her throat, over her chest until his mouth was over a hard nipple, teeth worrying it through slippery silk. Her fingers were in his hair, he felt her kiss the top of his head, and he pushed her back gently onto the bed, stroking her other breast now. His hand ran up and down her side, over her tit again, down over her flat belly and he loved the feel of her through the material, hand gliding down her leg now, fingers trailing up the inside of her knee, thigh, and up under the white silk over her hip. No panties. What was already hard became harder and he let out a little groan, dropping his forehead to her belly. He looked up and caught her smirking at his reaction, so crawled higher, lying his entire body carefully over her and kissing her in reward for knowing just what would make him crazy. Her hands were tugging at his towel, so he raised his hips and let her slip it off of him, settling back onto her, feeling the cool silk and her warm soft skin contrasting against his cock, kissing her neck, then playing with her tits again and again while she stroked his back and his hair. He finally moved lower, lifting the hem of her gown, then backed up as she raised a little to slip it off over her head.

He was sure he'd never get used to the electric, vulnerable feeling of his naked body against her own sweet fragrant naked skin; it was like a shock to his system every time it happened. She lay back again and he went to work on her naked breasts now with lips, tongue, and fingers until she was gasping, then slid lower, teasing her belly with kisses and gentle bites while he continued playing her nipples with his fingers. He couldn't wait any longer and began licking her all along the sweet folds of her pussy, up and down, in and out of her, stopping to pay attention her clit, then back for more licking, finally tongue fucking her, never being too rough or trying to make her come, groaning constantly at the amazing feel and texture and taste of her. So soft, sweet with a little tang, wet, hot and delicious. She was making the sexiest noises he'd ever heard, not loud like usual, soft gasps that let him know everything he did was working for her in a big way, but wasn't overwhelming her. He took his time, and finally, finally, he felt her tugging on his hair gently, knowing it meant she was ready – ready for him, she wanted him now.

He kissed his way slowly up her shaking body, nervous, settling between her spread legs, finally kissing her mouth and pressing his dick gently against her pussy, sliding it up and down slowly until the bottom of the shaft was covered with her wetness and she was moaning into his mouth. He felt her reach for him, warm fingers stroking all along him, then she was positioning him against her and he pulled away from the kiss to watch her face as he began to push his cock in. She was tight, so very tight it was a battle to go slowly he wanted to bury himself inside her so badly, so hot on his head, it was in her now, and her eyes widened, her mouth opened and now her eyes narrowed, closing so he stopped, panting with the effort of doing nothing, his legs shaking. "All right, my love?" Whispering, kissing her forehead, her cheek, she was so small underneath him, her hips so slim, he suddenly feared he might break her. He readjusted on his elbows and watching her closely, prepared to pull out but she shook her head, kissed him, then ran her hands down to his ass, asking for more, spreading her knees further apart to give him room. He moved slowly again, now he was deeper and his jaw tightened and dropped on its own, his eyes shutting involuntarily as she closed around his cock like the softest and wettest vice known to man, her heat was exquisite, he had to force his eyes open and remind himself to breathe. Her furrowed brow smoothed out, eyes widening again and her mouth formed a little "o" in surprise as more of him sank into her, so he took the opportunity to lower his head to her breast and suck on a nipple, causing her to tighten around his dick, shaking both of them. He was almost home now, and her hands were on his ass, pushing, wanting it, and finally he was buried, still trying to go farther because he wanted to stay there forever, she was so fucking insanely perfect on his cock he wanted to scream but nothing came out of his open mouth, his body shuddering over hers. She was watching him, her eyes saying she loved making him feel that good, going darker as she adjusted to the feel of his length and width so hard inside. She shifted under him, now pushing against him, pulling a long moan of relief from him as he was able to begin moving in her now.

He pulled back slowly and it was like the best kind of torture, beautiful friction and loss, but knowing he got to shove back in her next was his redemption. Kissing her softly, he continued slowly thrusting into her and pulling out, maintaining an even pace, feeling it as her body relaxed under him, and she began kissing him back. She felt amazing, incredible, mind-altering, like nothing he'd known before. He had just barely enough presence of mind to wonder if it was too much to hope for, that this would feel good to her instead of some sort of an invasion of her body. He had no idea what girls felt for their first time, but wished badly that he could share some of his bliss with her. It couldn't still hurt, could it, with her being so wonderfully slick and wet? Worry. He stopped moving, pulling away from her mouth, lying his head between her shoulder and neck, smelling the faint scent of bubble bath on her still, whispering again."Is it good at all? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Her hands were immediately in his hair, holding him close to her, whispering back. "Oh, baby, no, it doesn't hurt anymore. Not at all."

Raising his head to see her face, she gazed honestly up at him, and he felt himself relax again. He smiled softly and kissed her, slowly pulling out, hating every horrible second of it, murmuring against her lips. "Let's start over then..." She pouted at the loss of his dick, making him grin. He lowered his head to her chest and gave her nipples a ton of attention, then stroked all over her soft perfect body slowly with his fingers till she was quivering beneath his hands. Moving lower he licked her still wet pussy, softly, gently, every way he knew she liked, sucking on her clit, playing with it carefully in his teeth, snaking his long tongue into her as deep he could, then fucking her with it till she cried out, moving back to lick up and down her folds, deeper now, inhaling her scent, sucking her clit into his mouth again while he licked it as fast as he could, his dick getting harder listening to her incredibly hot moans and gasps and cries, until finally he heard the words he wanted to hear.

"Oh God - _please,_" she gasped out. "Rob, please - I want you - _so much_."

He moved up over her, settling onto his elbows, his forearms under her shoulders, holding her and immediately felt her grasping him, her fingers stroking, showing him the right angle and he sliced into her sweet hot vise again slowly, unable to control his moans, watching her face, listening to the sharp intake of her breath. Now seeing her eyes go dark green and then change into sex eyes as he filled her to the hilt was undoubtedly the fucking hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life, knowing she was responding to the feel of his cock inside her, and he wanted to hear her now. Like they were one mind joined together also, she let out a moan from deep in her chest and he pulled out, then slid back into her a little faster, causing her to pull in a deep breath and look up at him in wonder.

"Oooooohhhh," she was barely breathing out the words, "Rob - it'ssss..." Closing her eyes, she got lost in the sensations as he continued stroking in and out of her, barely able to control himself she felt so incredibly good, using all his willpower to not go too fast for her, kissing her lips, her temples, her hair, now her neck, biting gently, licking along her collarbone, and she was moving under him now, making his cock scream with pleasure as she tightened all along it, and the room was filled with just flickering candlelight, low music and the sounds of their softs gasps and quiet moans as he closed his eyes and just allowed himself to_ feel_ her, her hair and smooth skin under his fingers, her hips and pubic bone now pushing up against his when he slid into her, wanting more of him, her body undulating under him, shoulders below his chest as her arms held him tightly, fingers sliding up and down his back, gently then harder, then in his hair, now on his ass, pulling his hips closer, saying she wanted more, harder, deeper. Heaven.

He opened his eyes to find her watching him, her face full of passion, pleasure, love. Gently pushing her knee back toward her body, he was rewarded with a bite to the shoulder as his dick dug even deeper into her, and she began making beautiful whimpering noises every time his cock hit home inside her. It was too much to take, the insane way she was squeezing all around him so fucking hard and tight he wanted to yell again, the noises coming from her, the look in her eyes as she fucked him back, he knew he wouldn't last much longer so he straightened his arms out, lifting his body above her, his cock stroking a different angle into her pussy now, with room between them to run one hand down her belly, lay his fingers against her vulva and clit and rub gently, now harder, watching her, experimenting with his fingers until she bucked under him, knowing _that_ was the spot and he kept at it, loving her faces and gasps, moans, and indescribable noises, fucking her just a little harder, trying to push deeper, right on the edge now himself, his preoccupation with her the only thing keeping him from blowing, and now – now she let go under him, spasming, tightening so hard around his cock, shaking, back arched, saying his name over and over, grabbing his ass and pushing him into her frantically, head back, moaning out "fuck...fuck..."

Her chest and tits were covered with a sheen of sweat and she seemed to be glowing in the candlelight as she came for him, slowly falling back to Earth, and now she was looking up at him in wonder again, still gasping, moaning.... it was moving, beautiful, fiercely erotic and when she whispered "I love you" he fell finally with several hard thrusts, coming inside her again and again, shuddering and grunting in the grip of the most powerful climax he'd ever had, wishing it would never end as she pulled him close and held him tightly in her arms, staying still for him as he filled her, then collapsed onto her, unable to hold himself up any longer.

When he had full use of his senses again, he felt her running her fingers all up and down his back and shoulder blades and arms, occasionally stopping to lightly massage his muscles. It felt so sweet and good. He was still buried deep inside her and that was another kind of heaven. He raised his head to kiss her lips for a moment, and then rained little kisses all over her face and neck and hair, gathering her into his arms and hugging her close underneath him, one hand under her head. Worried he was too heavy, he prepared to pull out and away but she stopped him with her hands, whispering so quietly. "Please don't – I love this."

He relaxed onto her again and kissed her, finally pulling his lips away. "Me too."

They lay together, quiet, for a while, enjoying the afterglow. He felt her breath hitch a little and raised his head up quickly, seeing tears as he looked in her eyes. He pulled a hand from under her to wipe one away as it fell back to her temple. "Kristen?"

She laughed shakily, reassuring him with a sweet smile. "You didn't do anything wrong. I guess I'm just – being all girly. I'm sorry."

"You're all woman, my love, and you're allowed." He smiled and kissed her again, then raised up on one elbow beside her head, looking down on her. "These are happy tears, then?"

She nodded, serious, and breathed the words out. "You were - gentle – sweet... It was so perfect."

The sensation of his heart tightly being squeezed overpowered him. He had to swallow back a lump in his throat."I'm glad. It was for me also." They were quiet for a moment and he watched a few more tears escape from her eyes, leaning to kiss them away. He suddenly laughed softly. "I can't believe you apologized. You know me, Kristen – I'm that awkward, piano playing, sensitive guy. A couple less levels of manly and I'd be crying myself right now."

She laughed and pulled his face down to kiss him. "I saw your eyes get watery when I told you it was perfect. It just makes me love you more. And I have zero worries about your level of manliness."

"That's quite good to know." He grinned down at her.

Looking at him playfully now, she ran a hand over his chest and down the line of hair on his stomach. "Speaking of..."

"Yes?"

"How soon can we do it again?" She shot him a blatantly lustful smile.

He burst out laughing. "_Fuck_... Kristen!! Do I even need to tell you how much I love you? Even _without _the sex goddess attitude?" She was it. He knew it like he knew the feel of piano keys under his fingers. She was perfect for him.

She played the little girl card now. "You absolutely adore me?"

She squeaked, laughing as he rolled them to the side and then onto his back with her now straddling him, his cock still deep inside her, beginning to show signs of life again already. "Yes, lovely. I absolutely adore you. _So _much that I'm going to let you try something I'm _positive_ you'll be quite good at, something called _Woman in Charge _in some circles."

"Mmmm. I like the sound of that." She sat back on his hips and ran her fingers through her hair, straightening it out, getting it back to normal after writhing around and tangling it up earlier.

She had no idea how sexy she looked not trying to be sexy, just fixing her hair. It killed him that she really had no concept of her beauty, sitting impatiently for the make-up people, preferring to go without any on her days off, looking just as gorgeous to him. She was no longer self-conscious of her body with him, and he drank her in, her perfect perky tits inviting him to play, the sweet curve out to her hips from her tiny waist so evident with her legs spread, her long thighs visible down to the knees on each side of him. He especially liked looking at her stomach and the vee down to between her legs, the soft outer lips of her pussy visible before her body connected with his. She raised both arms over her head to fluff out her hair and his cock showed it's appreciation for the sight, jerking inside of her and hardening, causing her eyes to open wide and a small "oh" to escape her lips. "And you're not even trying," he said softly.

She flexed her hips forward a little, then back again, experimenting, biting her lip as he stiffened more, then set a slow pace back and forth just a little farther, a victorious smile melting into pure pleasure eyes as he responded, lengthening, widening, firming even more up into her as she became slick and wet and impossibly tighter. She began circling her hips, her pussy feeling him at new angles now, his head hitting different spots within her and he was fully erect now, moaning softly, thoroughly entertained and drastically turned on watching her discover her new power over him.

He reached for her breasts, unable _not _to, and reveled in the sensation of her tightening up on him as he stroked her nipples with his thumbs. She was moving faster now, harder on his cock, back and forth and then in circles and it was becoming very difficult to stay still under her as she rode him, but he wanted her to find what felt best for her, and he couldn't stop himself now, thrusting up into her and she gasped out "Oh myfuckingGodMORE" eyes closed, mouth open with the intensity so he gave it to her, dropping his hands to her hips and holding her still, pushing up into her as they both loudly moaned with pleasure. To his delight, she replaced his fingers on her breasts with her own, almost without thought, and shazam, there was another of his many thousands of fantasies fulfilled already and it looked a trillion times better for real than in his mind.

She was fucking magnificent, hair hanging in her face as her head rolled, watching them where they were joined, now bending forward, her hands on his shoulders and she began pushing back, catching his rhythm, and dropping down on his cock as he thrust up, groaning as it made contact with her clit from this angle now. His hands were still on her hips, she seemed to really like that, well, actually _growling_ at him when he tried to remove them once, and now her fingers were back to tease her own nipple for a few minutes then made a slow descent from her tit down her belly and he watched mesmerized, hoping, not afraid to pray, feeling as if his stomach might seize in anticipation of one more fantasy converted to real life, and yes – yes - her fingers slipped down between her legs, and began playing in the folds of her pussy, and she was so tight, making the whimpering noises again and it was so fucking hot to watch he couldn't help but grip her hips hard and pound up into her, trying not be too rough but so crazed he wasn't sure if he succeeded, then she threw her head back and started making an indescribable noise whenever he was up to the hilt in her and he wanted her to _come, now. _

Her fingers were moving faster on her pussy and he felt it, her shaking, now squeezing his cock over and over and she was yelling his name, suddenly her head came back forward and she locked eyes on him as she came, letting him see the emotions playing across her face and he was past holding off, he let it go, coming hard as her climax wound down, hands holding her hips still on him, intensely thrusting into her as she watched him now. "Oh – fuck – you're – OhGod -" words dissolving into grunts as he emptied into her. After forever, his orgasm ebbed, fading slowly and he opened his eyes to see her with both hands over her mouth, eyes wide. She pulled her hands away, smiling, breathing heavily.

"Fuck, Rob! Do you know – how - how hot you look when - you're coming? I mean - you're fucking gorgeous just standing - somewhere, but – Oh My _God_ – I'll bet I can come just closing my eyes and remembering you – that – _fuck_ – sexy -" she trailed off panting.

He closed his eyes again, feeling his face go hotter, both pleased and embarrassed. He was just a skinny dork that had somehow won the prom queen's love and _got to fuck her now_. He smiled up at her, shaking his head. "Stop. I can't possibly compare to you - you're exquisite in every stage of sex."

Her eyes shot love and warmth at him, and he felt as though he would burst with happiness.

"I'm so fucking – _ happy_, Rob."

Again, she was inside his own head.

"I am too."

They shared a long look, and then she leaned down kiss him, carefully lifting up off his dick now and lying down next to him, curling her knee and leg over his and resting her head on his shoulder as he lifted his arm for her and slid it around her, pulling her closer. "How are you? Was I too rough that time? – you were making me crazy and -" She interrupted him quickly.

"Quit. You were really pretty gentle - you have to stop worrying."

He snorted. "Not happening. This is all new for you, and you're so fucking tiny and I _am_ scared every time that I'll break you."

"I'm not breakable, silly. But you're the best lover in the history of the world for worrying. And for other things, too. Like making me come so hard I thought I'd pass out."

He rolled on his side, intrigued. "Really? Do tell. Details, please."

She laughed at his wide-eyed interest, pushing him back onto his back. "Oh no. You have to be satisfied with the high praise, baby. No details. I think I'll save them to whisper in your ear next time I want you."

He groaned in mock horror. "_Why_ are you so good at this? _How_ do you know what totally makes me insane? I can't decide if you've been sent from the devil or if you're an angel." He rolled back to his side and kissed her, long and hard. When he finally pulled away, she smiled at him, eyes full of love.

"I'd like to think I'm a little of both. But then, so are you, Rob - y_ou_ know exactly what I want and need. _You_ do the right things for me, and I know it's because we're absolutely perfect for each other. Best friends, best lovers." She giggled. "What do I want right now? I know you know."

Hell. That was easy. He kissed her one more time and rolled off the bed. "I'm going to run you another bubble bath while you order room service for us for dinner. I _will_ be helping you with the bubble popping in the gargantuan tub. It's non-negotiable."

She stretched, gazing up at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way. And after dinner we can turn out all the lights and enjoy the view. The quiet."

"Perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

Eight ~

He paused as he entered the bathroom, deciding to quietly lean into the door frame and watch, folding his arms, grinning. She had the CD player cranked up, a tall glass of ice water she occasionally sipped from, dancing to Kings of Leon as she combed her wet hair, now searching through the different bottles of lotions arrayed across the long counter connecting the double sinks, completely naked and looking devastatingly sexy. Her ass was perfection, as was the rest of her, but he just couldn't stop staring at that perky butt as she danced, completely unaware of him as she readied herself for the day. She found the lotion she liked, and after pushing the pump on top of the yellow bottle, began spreading the liquid up her arms, smoothing it in, keeping time to the music.

She finally noticed him, welcoming him in surprise. "Well, hi!"

"Good morning. Need help?" He went to her, standing behind her, kissing her on the neck and placing his hands over hers.

She pulled her hands away and let him smooth the lotion in. "Whoa. I'm liking the fringe benefits."

He grabbed the bottle and pumped more lotion into his hands. "Hmmm?" He kissed her, then moved back behind her, applying the lotion across her shoulders and chest now, beginning to rub it gently into her skin.

"The benefits of being lovers? Is this a fringie? And the bigger question – are there more?" She laughed.

He leaned into her ear and whispered. "You have no idea."

She sighed, her breath catching once, both watching in the mirror as he worked the lotion lower over her breasts.

"How do you feel today?" He kissed the top of her head, then her ear.

Her voice was much softer now as he fondled her, amazed at her slippery body under his hands.

"Kinda like the wishbone at Thanksgiving, you know? All pulled apart?"

"Oh, shit. Are you sore?" He felt bad, but figured it was inevitable. "I'm so sorry, Kristen".

She placed her hands over his, squeezing them gently. "Don't be sorry, honey. It's not an entirely bad feeling at all. It's kind of nice, like – um, sort of like I never came down from the feeling of - of you, like a constant memory."

His hands moved lower, pushing lotion across her belly, now around to her sides and hips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh _so_ good. And it was so sweet waking up all tangled up with you naked. You're so cute when you're sleeping, you look like a little boy."

He laughed wryly. _This_ little boy was having a very adult reaction right now. Returning to his task, he pumped the bottle again, now smoothing the fragrant liquid over her back, lower to her waist, down over her butt. "You should have woke me." Mmm. He loved softening up her butt.

"Thought about it - but you were tired last night. You passed out before you even finished a drink."

"Someone wore me out." He whispered huskily. He dropped to his knees behind her, his hands working lotion into her calves, up to her knees, up and around her thighs, moving closer to where they met, feeling her shaking a little now.

She widened her stance a little and his fingers moved higher, rubbing into her inner thighs, just barely skimming her clit, kissing her back and butt, nibbling on her hip. He stood and went back to massaging her breasts, watching her face change in the mirror as his fingers moved lower across her belly, then down between her legs. He played there gently, as she leaned back into him, her head against his chest, eyes on the mirror. "Does that hurt?"

"Nooo. Feels so good..." She whispered.

"Maybe I can make it better..." He wanted to help with the soreness. They'd have to wait a while to fuck again. He held her hip and pushed her shoulder gently forward. "Lean over the sink for me?" She did, and looking down at her made him completely hard. Delicate shoulder blades seen under the mass of dark hair, tiny waist, ass perking back at him. Spectacular...

He kissed and nibbled down her soft fragrant body, starting at her shoulders, finally reaching his object of desire and settling back on his knees. He widened her legs a little with his hands and began stroking her warm sex with his fingers while he gently bit and sucked and kissed on her silky ass cheeks, leaving marks on her occasionally. She was moaning, trying to hold still but not doing a very good job of it. He continued stroking while reaching up to grab her glass of water, sucking in an ice cube and letting it dissolve on his tongue. He pushed down on her lower back, and she was standing perfectly for him now, so he replaced his fingers with his cold tongue on her slit, listening to her react with a squeak and sharp intake of breath. He smiled, then grabbed her hips with both hands and began licking, his long cool tongue sliding all over her, sucking on her clit, in and out of her as she moaned and jumped and shook, all the while massaging her butt, stroking it and her hips with his fingers, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Rob?" She managed to gasp.

"Mmm?" He didn't take his tongue away to answer.

"Fuck me - like this – now - fuck me."

Her words struck him hard in the gut, and of course his cock loved it too. Sassy, demanding, dirty-talking wench. He groaned shakily. "Are you sure?"

"Now. _Now_."

He loved it, laughing at her impatience. " All right then - fucking you - Right now!" He stood and caught her eye in the mirror, spread his legs wide and bent his knees to lower himself to her level, then guided his cock to her wetness and pushed in, holding her hips to steady them. She pushed back onto him and at this angle she was soft crushing ecstasy to the millionth degree. "Jesus, Kristen – so tight – oh my God - " He began moving in her, slowly at first as she gasped, then faster, getting off on watching his cock disappear into her, seeing how her lips spread wide around his dick and her wetness made him glisten as he pulled out.

She was groaning and he looked in the mirror, catching her eyes. "Okay?" He was keeping this short no matter what she said.

"You feel so - fucking huge – that way – baby -"

He slid a hand around her hip and lay a finger down over her vulva and clit, rubbing gently as he picked up the pace, getting lost in her, listening to her moans and gasps and now she was yelling his name, "fuck", "ah ah AH's" and it was incredible how tight she was and how slick and how perfectly he fit inside her, he kept watching her face as she came and then quieted, now watching their reflection in the mirror as he fucked her, gripping her hips tightly with both hands as he spasmed violently into her, throwing his head back and groaning it felt so good, banging into her as he spurted, again, and again, shaking as it wound down. He bent forward to lay across her back for a second, hugging her close to him. "Good God, woman. You're going to kill me."

"At least you'll die happy." She cooed back at him.

"Without a doubt." He straightened up and pulled out, watching her face as he did so, noticing her grimace. "It hurt?"

She stood and turned to him, sliding her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. "It was _amazing_, baby. Stop worrying... "

He pulled her tightly against his body, lying his head on top of hers and she began swaying to the music, taking him with her into the melody. They danced slowly, naked, contented, in the bathroom through several songs.

She finally pulled away and took his hand. "Come on. Let's talk in here."

Leading him to the bed, she not so gently pushed him onto it and followed after him, snuggling up next to his side and kissing his cheek. He took her in his arms and sighed happily.

She laughed self-consciously. "I wanted my after-cuddle. Dancing doesn't count."

"I never used to like this part very much," he admitted.

"Really? What's different?" Honest.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't make me call you a dumbass."

"What? Why?"

He turned onto his side, facing her, running his hand up and down her arm. "You. You're what's different! Everything is different now." Big green eyes looked up at him, happy.

"You like snuggling now because it's me?"

He smiled softly. "Yeah. It's just different and good with you. I like being together like this - I just like _being_ with you, however it happens. " She was looking at him, uncertainty in her eyes now. "What? What do you want to ask me?"

She hesitated for a moment. "It – the sex? Is it as – good? For you?" She looked away. "I'm so – I don't know what I'm doing..."

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Are you seriously asking me that? Kristen, listen - sex with us is on a whole new level. It's like -" He thought quickly, trying to come up with a good comparison. "- it's like _I've_ never done it before either, it's so far ahead of what I've experienced before. I think that...because we were such close friends....first..._that_ gives us a – a specialness, an intimacy that I've never had. All the little looks and touches, they _mean_ something, they're not just things that a couple does, and fucking you? Well, making love - it's so very new and unlike anything I've done before, there's a heightened awareness of - senses – I've never _felt_ more, on _every_ level than I do when I'm with you. I believe that you letting me be your first has a huge impact too. That honor opened up a whole new – damn, what to call it – uh, reservoir? - of emotion - if you can understand what I mean. I loved you insanely before, but now it feels as if there's double the amount of love in me – for you."

Her eyes had been searching his intently throughout his long-winded explanation, and now tears welled up in them. He sighed, gathering her close again, confused. "Fuck. I've made you cry twice in 24 hours. Tell me this is another happy one? Please?"

She nodded against his chest.

He let out a sigh of relief. Women were so unpredictable. It was a good feeling though, to know his words made her happy, even if she expressed it through tears. She'd never cried in front of him once, never, before they'd gotten together, which he'd figured out meant that he was getting _all_ of Kristen Stewart now. She wasn't holding anything back from him, not emotionally anymore. A very good thing.

He grabbed the sheet and used it to dry her eyes. "All right?"

She nodded, sheepish. "Sor -"

Interrupting her quickly with a kiss, he stroked her soft cheek. "No. You will not apologize for weeping at my superbly poetic speech. I was _trying_ to bring you to tears, okay?" He winked at her, and she finally smiled.

"I love you too," she whispered.

He squeezed her. "Yes, and I find it quite amazing!! I want to tell EVERYONE – I want to announce it on that huge TV in Times fucking Square, and tell the WORLD how fucking lucky I am, and I want absolutely no one to know at the same time!"

She giggled at him. "You've lost your mind finally."

"And this surprises you?" He rolled her underneath him quickly, grinning down at her as she continued laughing. "I get to get have Earth-shattering, mind-blowing sex with the hottest girl on the damned planet!!"

"You're a dork."

She moved one leg and he was suddenly between them, feeling her warmth on his lower stomach. "You LOVE that about me." Her hands were all over his back, now in his hair and she pulled his face to hers for a kiss.

"That's true," she murmured into his mouth. "It makes me hot that you can actually talk about feelings, but at the same time you're so freaking sexy all I can think about is fucking you."

She pushed up with her hips, forcing him to raise his, and she shimmied down in the bed, reaching for his cock, stroking and rubbing gently.

He found himself biting his lip, hard, wanting nothing more than to plunge into her again already. Her little hand felt amazing on him, his eyes closing involuntarily. He forced them open. "We can't - I don't want - you to hurt. Mmmmmm...."

"Are you denying me?" She purred in his ear, adding her other hand to the magic happening on his dick now as he hovered over her on his elbows and knees.

He gritted his teeth, forcing the word out. "Yes?" He hadn't meant it as a question. How had that happened?

"Really? Are you sure?"

She did something frankly amazing with her fingers, making him cry out. "OH GOD!" He struggled to form coherent words. "Look. Maybe we – could – uh – ahhhhhhhh – uh – oh yeah – compromise?"

"Hmmmm. What are you suggesting?"

It was very difficult to remember what they were talking about. He wanted badly to fall on her and shove himself in her and fuck her until she screamed for mercy. She would feel so good, that tight little hole stretching wide all around him slick and wet and hot and so velvety -

"Rob?"

"Soft. Fuck. What?"

"Compromise?"

Oh yeah. Newly popped cherry - already sore. "Oral this time?"

"You mean you want me to suck your cock?"

"Ohhhh – oh yeah..." He could barely function, listening to her talk dirty. Her teeth were on his nipple, tongue licking it and it felt strangely good as her hands worked him over. She shoved herself lower on the bed under him and her lips were on his cock now. She took a few quick licks and the hot tongue disappeared. He groaned in frustration.

"Should I talk like that some more?"

"Fuck yeah. Are you kidding?"

He could feel her lips moving, sucking and kissing, and then she drug her tongue along his length, making him squirm.

"You want me to take it all in? You want to fuck my mouth, baby?"

"Ooooh God, YES." She was working him perfectly and the position she was in was fucking hot and new. Her mouth was open, lips sliding around his head, tongue flicking it now and he wanted to yell, more of him being encircled by her warm mouth and she was moving up and down on his cock, lips tight now, sucking and swirling her tongue and he was all the way in, hips pushing it into her face, unable to stop himself, stroking in and out of her mouth, banging the head on the back of her throat, her hands on his legs and ass now pulling him in and he couldn't hold it, didn't want to, coming with a loud grunt in her mouth, feeling her throat tighten on his cock as she swallowed, coming again, again, finally done, and he rolled to his side off of her. "Holy shit," he moaned, panting. "Son of a bitch." He caught his breath slowly. "You are... the most amazing girl..."

Opening his eyes, he cracked up, catching her grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Proud of yourself, are you?"

"Damn right. Look at you - I turned you into jello."

He threw back his head and laughed. "Jello! That's about right." Tangling his hand in her hair, he leered at her. "Give me just a minute and it's your turn. You're gonna be pudding, sweetheart," he threatened.

"Pudding! Oooh." She laughed, looked quickly at the clock. "As good as that sounds? I don't think we have time. We _do_ have to work today, you know."

"Oh to hell with it. Let's call in sick." He never wanted to leave this hotel suite, never wanted to get dressed and especially never wanted to see her clothed again. Just him and her naked perfection at his fingertips, every second of every day. He opened his eyes from his fantasy, already knowing she was giving him a "get real" look. Yep. There it was. "Fuck my life. There's never enough time alone with you."

"I know." She sat up and kissed him thoroughly. "But it'll be fun thinking aaaall day about what we're gonna do when we get back here tonight."

He thought about that. "True. Anticipation is very sexy."

"Race you to the shower!"

He rolled off the bed immediately but she had a head start as her side was closer to the bathroom door. "Cheater!" She was already half way to the door. He took off after her, enjoying the view of her ass as she ran. She was almost across the tile in the bathroom when he caught up, grabbing her from behind as she shrieked laughter. "You lose!!"

"You're not there yet," she protested.

He swung her up in his arms, turned around, and walked backward into the shower kissing her as he went. "I win," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You gonna put me down anytime soon?"

He turned on the faucet and adjusted the jets with one hand, raising one knee to help hold her up. "I hadn't planned on it." He kissed her again, long and slow, with the water flowing down and pounding on them from the sides. "Are you sure you want to go to work?" Whispering, he kissed the side of her neck now.

Groaning, she let her head fall back so he could have better access to her neck. "Hell no." She sighed. "But listen, we are _so_ _definitely_ gonna fuck in here before we leave!"

Laughing, he finally set her down. "That's my girl! All right - get busy. Let's get ready for friggin' work."

*

She had him in a state. There was no other word for it. If she was _trying _to drive him mad, her plan was working brilliantly. She'd looked like a goddess in the long white dress that fit snugly all along her curves, then fell to the floor in some kind of curtain effect. He wasn't much for fashion, but this dress looked exquisite on her. She was an absolute vision in it, and he hadn't known what to say when she walked out wearing it. He'd just smiled. He knew she could read the approval in his eyes.

She'd changed into a strapless looking leather mini dress for the press conference, which he appreciated greatly, in a very different way than the white one, and now she was eye-sexing him, in front of a thousand people, while he was trying to focus on the questions being asked by the Japanese.

Thankfully the question was for Taylor, and he fell to staring at her long legs, crossed at the knee, tiny feet in those black high heels, chewing on his fingernail, remembering those legs wrapped around his waist, squeezing the breath out of him as she came for the first time with him deep inside her, such sexy long legs...

"Rob!"

He looked up immediately, dropping his hand from his mouth. She was giving him an amused face now, and he smiled softly at her. She really did look lovely, glowing and happy, and he felt the same way. He wondered if everyone in the room could tell they were in love with each other. If they guessed that all he could think about was being alone with her because there was never enough time to spend with her. If everyone could see how much he loved her by the way he looked at her when she spoke. If anyone could tell all that was on his mind right now was fucking her.

All throughout the day, she'd run her fingers lightly over his ass and legs when no one was looking, brushing her arm or hand subtly up against the front of his trousers as she passed him by, feeling his dick, chatting animatedly and mocking him with her saucy side-to-side head movements, and he wasn't sure if she was just enjoying their new closeness or deliberately trying to make him insane. Without a doubt, he was liking the new touchy-feely Kristen, but it had been a long day of carefully composing his face and his cock, which seemed to have a new lease on life and was behaving like it was sixteen again, when a stiff wind would bring it to full sail, along with being ready to shoot within fifteen minutes of previously firing it's guns. Yeah. She had him in a state, all right.

The people were all standing now, so he looked over to see her laughing at him, sensing his preoccupation. They stood for more pictures and said good-bye and were finally in the car, and he just pretended to listen as Taylor and Kristen talked. She was sandwiched in between them, and her hip and leg was hot against his thigh. He slid his arm around her and she looked up at him, smiling, and went back to her conversation with Taylor.

He was quiet in the elevator, saying only good night to Taylor when it stopped on his floor. The doors slid shut quietly after him, it started its ascent to their floor and he stepped forward quickly, pushing the "stop" button. She looked up at him, surprised, as he turned and crossed the enclosure to her in two steps. He reached down, grabbed the bottom of her dress and yanked it up to her waist, exposing her legs and her black lacy thong, which he shoved down over her hips so forcefully it ripped with a loud sound. He stood and was kissing her before she could get a shocked word out, pushing her into the wall with his body, ravaging her mouth with his tongue, letting her feel his rigid cock pressed against her stomach, wanting to show her what she'd done to him, the state she had him in. "You did this," he whispered against her lips. "You wanted this. All day - Fuck, Kristen, _all day_."

Immediately she shared his rush, his mood, her fingers in his hair and she was kissing him, hard, moaning into his mouth and then her hands were pushing him back trying to get his trousers undone. He had them down to his ankles with his boxers in a second and he dropped to his knees, spreading her legs with his hands, his tongue licking into her center as she gasped, finding her already wet and juicy for him.

A long groan escaped him with that discovery, and he was nearly frantic to get inside her, wasting no time now, standing, lifting her up as she threw her hands around his neck and held on, pinning her with his body as he moved to hold her ass, feeling her legs wrapping around his hips, keeping her steady against the wall and finally, finally plunging his cock into her to the hilt as they both cried out in pleasure and relief. He didn't stop, couldn't stop, pulling out, shoving back in her, again and again, holding her in the perfect position, faster now, she was crying out every time he hit home, he bent to kiss her, to quiet her, fucking her faster, harder, loving how wet she was and how easily he stroked in and out of her, how _tight_ she was, pounding her into the wall, eyes closed, unable to think of anything but how fucking _incredibly good_ it felt, he pulled away from the kiss and she was there, whispering dirty things in his ear.

She said obscene things, making him crazy and told him how hot he felt, she wanted him to let go and _FUCK HER_ however he wanted to so he did, no control now, setting up a strong hard rhythm that was insanely good, she was making the sexiest noises now, and he opened his eyes to see her, head back against the wall, her eyes closed, mouth open in ecstasy, body jerking roughly with the force of his thrusts into her, and it was so hot, he fucked her faster, faster and it was building too quickly, taking him by surprise, he couldn't stop it to wait for her and he came so hard, climaxing so thoroughly he almost dropped her, she was screaming, he had to cover her mouth as the orgasm ripped through him, taking his strength, making him cry out. He finished with several hard thrusts and dropped his head to her shoulder, out of breath and out of his mind.

He kissed her until they weren't panting anymore, now worried that he had hurt her terribly with his lack of control, not sure what to say. He moved away from her mouth, searching her eyes, and found only love there.

Whispering, she kissed his cheek. "It's exactly what I wanted. It was unreal, it was so fucking good."

He sighed, relieved, dropping his forehead to hers. "I love you."

"I know."

He pulled out and set her down gently, smoothing her dress down for her, pulling his pants back on, both laughing as he picked up her torn panties and stuffed them in his pocket. "I hope you weren't very partial to these."

"They're my favorites, actually."

"I'm not apologizing."

"I should hope not." She fanned herself. "I'm getting all worked up again just thinking about it."

Grinning, he pushed the "stop" button and the elevator continued it's climb. "I'll buy you a hundred more."

"As long you destroy fifty of them, I'll let you."

The elevator opened and they walked to the door of the suite, holding hands, kissing as he fumbled with the key card. He got the door unlocked and followed her in, surprised to find a guitar case leaning against the dining room table. "Where did that come from?"

She turned in the bedroom door and smiled at him. "I had the concierge find one for you - I thought you might be stressed out from all the screaming and crap today. I know how much you hate the premieres – you always seem to relax when you play." She smirked. "I didn't know we'd be _relaxing_ in the elevator."

He grinned back. "The elevator was all _your_ fault, lovely. But thank you! That's so – that's really cool." He opened the case, examining the guitar, moved by her thoughtfulness. It was very nice; he couldn't wait to see what it sounded like. He needed to get out of the formal clothes first, though. Following her into the bedroom, he found her at the window, looking out at the lights playing on the dark waters of the bay. He stood behind her, sliding both arms around her as she leaned back into him. "Thank you. That was very sweet." He bent to kiss her neck.

"It just gets better." She sighed.

"What?"

"Every time I think things are great with us, it gets even better." She turned in his arms, facing him, stroking his cheek.

"It does. I think that too." He tried to be careful with his words. "I don't see any reason why we can't just keep topping ourselves, you know – to see how far it goes." He waited, wondering what she'd say.

"Definitely." She broke into a beautiful smile. "You make me happy. Like I've never known before."

A rush of emotion filled him and he knew he was blushing. "The feeling is completely mutual. You are undeniably the highlight of my life."

She kissed him sweetly then went to get some clothes from the drawers, throwing him a pair of jeans as she stepped out of her dress and pulled on some shorts and a tank top. "Dinner?"

"Whatever you'd like. Do you want to go out? We could ask Taylor." He buttoned his jeans, wondering why she hadn't given him a shirt.

She shook her head quickly, smiling. "Taylor has a "friend" he's seeing tonight. Let's order room service and watch a movie or you can play for me."

"Oh really? And is this "friend" female?"

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "He told us all about it in the car. You _were_ there, weren't you?"

He replied evenly. "I was. However I was thinking about fucking you in the elevator and there was no room for Taylor in said elevator or those thoughts, therefore I didn't hear a word he said."

She laughed, shaking her head at him. "Okay then. Yes. Taylor's friend is female, very hot, according to him and older. He's hoping to learn something new tonight. I wondered why you were so quiet!"

"Well, now you know, love. I'll be sure to interrogate him thoroughly tomorrow. Don't I get a shirt, then?" He started toward the dresser.

"No. I like you without a shirt." She stood in front of it, grinning.

"I like you naked, but you've got clothes on, so that's hardly fair."

She rolled her eyes again. "Rob. I can't walk around naked all the time."

"I'm really not seeing a disadvantage from where I'm standing. Although I _would_ expect you to throw something on when someone other than myself was around, of course."

"Oh, of course." Sarcastic. "Is this something akin to keeping me 'barefoot and pregnant'?"

He tilted his head to one side, calm, knowing he was pushing her buttons. "Would you like to talk about getting pregnant?"

"_NO_! Hell no!!"

The look of horror on her face was priceless, and it was all he could do to keep from laughing.

"I fail to see, then, how you wanting to see me wander around without a shirt is different from me wanting to see you wander around naked."

"Because _you _wouldn't be naked." Laughing now, she saw the point.

"I _could_ be, if you wanted me to be." He raised one eyebrow, smirking.

"True." Smiling. "Why did we put clothes on, again?"

"I was just being a good boyfriend, doing what I was told. You started this whole mess."

"What was I thinking?"

He shrugged, shaking his head with a hell-if-I-know face. "As soon as room service gets here and is gone, no more clothes."

She grinned. "Deal."

*

True to her word, as soon as the waiter left, she shed her clothes in the middle of the living room, next to the food cart. Laughing, he did also, and they settled on the couch under a blanket to eat dinner and watch movies together. When they were both stuffed and lying on opposite ends of the couch, feet and legs entangled, he decided to broach the subject. "I heard from Nick. He says if I take a Summit role right after New Moon wraps they'll reword the dating clause in our contracts."

"Reword? That's not much help." She made a face.

"That's what I thought, too. Big fucking deal, rewording it. I want it _out_ of there."

"What's the part? And the catch?"

He cleared his throat, suddenly nervous. "The part's the lead in a love story, of sorts. The script is quite good, actually. The catch is it films in New York. I – uh – I would be in New York for most of the summer."

"I'll be filming Runaways."

"Yeah. I know. So do they, apparently. They hope it will break us up." He looked at the floor. It had been awful being away from her so much before Italy, when they were friends. Sheer hell not seeing as much as he wanted to of her between Italy and now. How in the fuck would he survive being on opposite ends of the continent for 3 months? He took a deep breath. Be a man. Be a professional. "I don't think it's enough, for the price we're paying. I want to counter – I take the part and they take the clause out completely. We're free. Or no deal." He looked up at her. "What do you think?"

"Your popularity is only getting more out of control, Rob. I think you could get away with countering, totally."

He shook his head. "They're being so damned obstinate about it. I hardly think the whole Twilight series would come crashing down if we dated - or broke up, but they do. It's not like we got into this thing without thinking it all through."

She smiled a very soft smile, her eyes melting him. "And it's not like we're just dating."

His heart did a jumpy thing at her words, and he looked at the floor again, smiling. "No. It's much more."

"Why isn't anyone talking to me about deals?"

"Well... Because I told them to leave you out of it. You don't need any of this shit, you've got enough to handle just being with me. And it's only going to get worse, from what I can tell." He prepared himself for the fight, looking up at her dead on, ready to argue. He wasn't budging on this. It was the least he could do for her. He would spar with Summit for their freedom, and she could just damned well deal with it.

Her expression turned to shock and she sat forward, incensed. "You did? Rob! I would have helped! I can tell them - "

"No! This is on me. It's the proper thing to do. I know you're a pro and all that, but being with me has a lot of down sides and I don't want your life to become a circus because of it. I can only hope that it doesn't – and that you won't – run, at some point. I'm taking the pressure for the fight with Summit. End of conversation." He leveled a stare at her and waited.

She sat back, her mouth open, looking confused, then mad, then confused again. "You did that - for me?" She sighed. "You did that for me. I'm not used to – that – how you act. British boys." Shaking her head, she finally smiled. "You love me."

"Completely. Ridiculously." Was she really not going to fight him on this? He was shocked and a little amused. "Is that it?"

"What?"

"I expected a battle. Am I taming you, wild girl?" Smiling, he winked. The last thing he wanted was a tamed Kristen.

"Ha! Not a chance. I'm just - starting to like the way you – um, take care of me sometimes. I'm getting that it's because of how you _feel_ about me, not because you want to own me or rule me."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head side to side like she so often did. "Finally!"

"Shut up, Rob. I told you I'm not _used_ to your type." Laughing, she threw a pillow at him.

Catching it easily, he threw it back and followed, landing on top of her, kissing her. "What movie do you want?"

"You choose."

He slid down behind her on the couch and pointed the remote at the TV, clicking on the first movie it found.

*

He woke up slowly, incredibly comfortable, happy, realizing it was still night outside the big window in the bedroom. He didn't remember coming to bed, just watching part of a movie and apparently falling asleep on the couch. Lying on his back, he could feel her head on his arm and he turned his to look at her, beautiful, hair everywhere on the pillow, smiling sleepily at him as she lightly stroked his cock with her fingers. He smiled back and closed his eyes, half awake and loving the way she was going about getting him up. The pressure of her head left his arm, the covers slid down over his chest and hips to his legs and her soft lips and mouth were on him, gently, bringing him to full hardness, making him ache with want.

Her mouth was gone and he opened his eyes, finding her lying back down beside him, her eyes inviting him over. Moving onto his side, he reached for her, running fingers over her sex and into her slit, kissing her, probing and massaging softly in her center until she was fully wet and making small sounds in his mouth. He rolled on top of her, her legs spreading to receive him, her hand on him, guiding his tip to the right angle and he pushed into her gently, finally home again. He didn't care where he lived for the rest of his life, _this_ was the only home for him. He made love to her slowly, softly, taking their time, enjoying the sleepy moment, his head on the pillow next to hers, smelling her hair, whispering loving things to her, feeling her hands on his back, his face, his arms, his hips and ass, listening to her whisper back, telling him how good he made her feel, how much she loved him, how she never wanted to be without him. His heart was singing along with his dick and it was so good, so very different, simple and sweet.

They made love forever, slow and steady, it getting better and better, she made little noises that were so cute and hot and breathless, there was no escalation to force an orgasm, it just happened for her and he tried to hold still in her, to let her work it out on his cock how it felt best for her, her moaning in appreciation in his ear, coming for a long time, squeezing him tightly with her thighs and milking his cock so tightly with her muscles over and over that he finally fell, erupting into climax with her, both of them moaning and gasping in pleasure together, the longest orgasm he'd ever had. He finished finally and let himself lie down on top of her, too stunned to move yet as she cradled his head against her shoulder, stroking his hair and back, kissing his forehead and hair, relaxing her legs from his waist enough to slide around his thighs, not wanting him to leave or pull out of her. He began to breath almost normally again and she was still working his dick from deep inside, shaking under him again, and he lifted his head to watch her face, entranced by her expressions, ignoring the sensitivity of his cock.

She finally lay still, smiling up at him, face full of wonder and love and surprise.

"You were still...?" He asked quietly, and then smiled at her expression.

"Oh my God," she breathed, whispering, awed. "That was – that was – wow. Holy fuck, Rob, that was so – you felt so – I can't even explain it. It was _different _on like, a million levels. You felt so fucking overwhelmingly good in me, and that was _way_ before I came, from like the very start, I can't even tell you..."

"I'm so glad. That's fantastic. I'm curious though, how has it felt every other time?" He was a little worried now.

"Oh, baby - don't! It's always good, don't get me wrong, it just usually stings – a little – at first – I don't think you're – um, normal.. sized I mean – you're _big, _Rob_."_

"So I've been hurting you?" He was confused now.

"No! I'm saying – we've only been doing this for a day – I think this time was me finally getting used to it - you. I was way relaxed – just waking up and wanting you – and when you first put it in me you felt so sweet and good and you went so slow and gentle - like the first time – God I love you.

I'm so glad I decided you were the one – the first. You're so good with me. So in tune, you know what I need – without knowing. I'm not making any sense am I?"

"Sorry, I'm still back at when you said 'God I love you I'm so glad I decided'..." Smiling, he kissed her soundly. "I'm quite pleased that we both came for what felt like an hour and that it was so very good for you this time. I think it's like magic with us - we're very good at this sex thing, aren't we?"

"Oh my _God_, yes. You are, anyway." She hugged him tightly.

"It takes two, Kristen, and it's never been like this for me before. _We_ are."

Her hands were in his hair and he dropped his head to her shoulder again, gathering her close underneath him. "Want me to get off yet?" He was fully relaxed now, loving her hands on his shoulders, stroking his back. He sighed,

contented.

She whispered in his ear. "No. Go back to sleep, sweetie."

"Talked me into it. Love you." He pulled one arm from under her and found her hand, sliding his fingers between hers.

"I love you too. So much."

He fell asleep, wishing every night would end like this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He watched her stomp to the room from the elevator, cell phone against her ear, admiring her little body like always.

"Jesus Christ Ken, fucking _fix_ it, then! Rob shouldn't have to -"

He swiftly intercepted her at the door, unlocking and opening it for her. She glanced up gratefully, then continued.

" - do all this shit just because he's _with_ me!"

Whatever Ken replied didn't make her happy.

"Oh _fuck _that. Call me back when you hear something... yeah, bye."

Throwing her cell phone down, she whirled around, eyes accusing him now, spitting fire. "What the fuck is _that_? What? Why would you do that?!" She pointed to a rather large vase filled with flowers sitting on the dining table.

He sighed. "Why don't you read the card?" He gave her a small smile. _He_ thought the red roses were nice.

She stood, as if rooted for a moment, deciding. He knew she wanted a fight. He was willing to bet his guitar she'd never received flowers before that weren't a bribe to forgive stupid behavior. It might be more of a process getting her to grasp _his _ways than he'd thought.

She started for the table, still bitching. "I don't _need_ displays like this. I already _know_ you love me. _Why_ would you..." Trailing off, she read the card.

"_Shut the fuck up and like them. They're pretty. ~ Robert"_

Her eyes flicked back up to his, mouth open, shocked silent momentarily.

He saw his opportunity and dove in. "Something huge and – and - fantastic has happened to us here, to our relationship. These are simply to acknowledge that. Is it so wrong that I want to give you something to show how important I think this is?"

"But..." She turned from him and looked over the red bouquet, finally seeing the one white rose nestled into the arrangement.

"I'm quite aware that you don't _need_ this sort of thing. It's nice on a rare occasion though, isn't it? Acceptable at least?" He smiled again. Hopefully.

Casting him a suspicious glance, she pulled the white rose out and gasped as a ring fell off the leaf it had been resting on. "Rob!" She held it in her palm, looking it over. A simple silver band with their names engraved inside, his over hers instead of the traditional side by side way. "You had our names engraved like that?"

He'd been impressed with the results - their names together in script formed a beautiful design. It made him happy that she recognized immediately what he'd done. "Do you like it? I thought it was different. Like us," he hedged, nervous now.

She looked up at his face, down at the ring and finally smiled. Shoving it on her finger she went to him, hugging him tightly. "I _do_ like it. Thank you."

He hugged her back, smiling as she whispered to him.

"I think it's pretty cool and important too." She pulled away to look at the ring again. "I can wear this whenever I want, because everyone will think it's the ring my dad gave me a long time ago." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "And the flowers are ... pretty too. It just kind of – threw me."

"I was prepared for a much worse fight," he laughed, sitting on the couch.

She followed, sliding into his lap, heaving a sigh. "I just don't – you know - see myself as that kind of a girl."

"_That_ kind?" He stroked her hair and put an arm around her as she leaned into his chest. "The kind that needs constant reassurance of affection in the form of flowers and jewelry?" He laughed. "No - I don't see you that way either - not even close. And I'm not _that guy_ either, that always gives just feels like a big deal..." He wasn't sure if he was explaining it right.

Looking up at him, honest, her voice was quiet. "I would have been happy with much less."

He smiled softly. "I know. That's why I wanted to give you more." Then she was kissing him, her lips warm and sweet, her arms wound around his neck, hands in his hair, capturing his lip lightly in her teeth, her tongue sliding along it gently, kissing him harder, stroking his neck and face and -

Someone knocked on the door.

"Ignore it," she whispered, warm fingers starting to unbutton his shirt.

"I can't," he laughed. "I ordered you dinner."

"I _always_ order dinner." She sat back and looked at him, half mad, half confused.

"I'm trying to spoil you, damn it. Would you let me?" He grinned at her and she slid off his lap reluctantly, shaking her head.

"If you weren't just_ about _to get laid and answering the door instead, I'd totally think you were trying to get laid."

He raised one eyebrow as he went to the door. "How crass of you. Then again, maybe I'm after some extra kinky stuff tonight."

"Then again, maybe you're after some quality time with Mr. Righty on the couch tonight."

He burst out laughing as he opened the door, only able to wave the man in with the cart. He tipped him and shut the door behind the waiter quickly as he left the room. "You wouldn't last 10 minutes. You like sleeping with me."

She bit her lip, frustrated. "I hate when you're right."

"Hungry?"

"Fucking starved."

She started to get up, and he shook his head at her, putting their plates on the coffee table and then moving to the kitchen, finding the bottle of whiskey and pouring them both a drink on rocks. "I didn't ask. Would you like something different?"

"Nope. This is good. You know, you hardly drink anymore," she mused. "Only once at the bar since we've been here."

He reappeared, two glasses in hand. "Apparently my alcoholism was due purely to the fact that you hadn't relented and let me fuck you yet."

She nodded, playing along. "It was entirely my fault. Apologies to your liver."

He put the drinks on the table and handed her silverware and a napkin. "Forgiven. Are we forgetting something?" He cocked his head to one side and stood there, looking at her expectantly, one hand on his hip.

Laughing, she pulled her shirt off over her head, braless beneath it, and shucked her jeans and thong, throwing them at him as he grinned. He was naked in under thirty seconds, his clothing in a heap on top of hers on the floor. She reached for the blanket, folded on the arm of the couch and shook it out over their laps as he sat down next to her to eat.

*

He was playing the guitar, singing with her whatever she requested when his phone rang from the pocket of his jeans on the floor.

"Booo. That's not part of the song," she complained.

Smiling, he put aside the instrument and reached down for the phone. "Hey Nick..........Fuck them then - tell them no. We _won't_ be helping with the DVD release party shit either........no, Kristen won't.........too fucking bad........ oh, it's amazing here." He glanced over at Kristen and held her eyes. "Truly the best time of my life, man, you have no idea............." He looked at the floor, blushing, answering very softly. "Yeah. I'm quite happy.............thank you............... What time is it there?.... Jesus, Nick, you work too hard - go to bed already.... all right, see you then.... you too. Nite." Dropping the phone on the coffee table, he leaned over to kiss her.

She sighed, stroking his arm. "What's the bad news?"

"Nothing really. They're not budging after my counter, so we're not playing nicely anymore." He laughed. "And they were _not_ amused by my ad lib at the Academy Awards."

She leaned into him. "Well I loved it. And I love you."

He kissed her again then shifted around to stretch out and lie his head in her lap, sighing happily as she ran her fingers over his chest and in his hair. "It seems like a long time ago, that night."

"Just a few days ago."

"Everything is different. Does it seem that way to you?"

"Of course. In a good way." She lowered her face to his to kiss him. "The best way."

He smiled. "What would you like to do now?" He was determined to make their last night in Japan memorable for her. He wanted to give her so much, looking at sapphires and rubies and diamonds in the jewelry store during her photoshoot, knowing she'd be mortified by them and happiest with something very simple. He wanted to provide her every wish and whim, somehow express his devotion in ways other than words, but she never asked for anything, always so independent. He didn't really know how to be romantic in the normal sense, smooth like in the movies, but wanted to give her the things she never asked for and thought she didn't need. Was that considered romantic? He wasn't sure. As if on cue, she said it.

"Rob. You don't have to do all this. I don't need spoiling."

Sighing, he gazed up at her. "I think you do. I think no one ever _has_ and you're just used to that - and you called it fine to get by and be all right with it for so long you really believe it, which is a travesty. I think you're an extraordinary girl and this is how I've chosen to show you. Let me." He watched as she pressed her lips together, making her face expressionless, her eyes betraying an emotional cauldron within. "Are you having a good night?"

She nodded, then closed her eyes for a long minute, cutting off communication with his. Finally she spoke, her voice soft, eyes still closed. "Will you read to me?"

Instantly thrilled, he sat up, shifted around, and grabbed her hands. "Really? You'd like that?"

She opened her eyes. "Yes. Very much." She gave him a tentative little smile. "I know you have at least six books in your bag still."

He grinned. "Don't make fun, now. There's only three."

"Pick your favorite, then."

He was up off the couch and in the bedroom quickly, rummaging in the closet through his bag until he found the book he wanted. Turning to head back into the living room, he almost collided with her, standing behind him, their blanket trailing over her arm.

She motioned with her head and he followed, watching as she crawled onto her side of the bed. He climbed in beside her, then decided he'd liked their previous arrangement on the couch, resting his head on her naked belly and stretching out, holding the book. After arranging the blanket over them, she settled back and he began reading, her fingers in his hair, stroking his face.

*

"Are you asleep?" He'd read four chapters, and she hadn't said a word, just shifting around a little during the last part.

"Not even."

Rolling onto his side, he reached for her hand. "Bored?"

She shook her head. "Just the opposite."

He raised one eyebrow. "What's that mean?"

Smiling, she ran her index finger over his lower lip. "I'm turned on."

"Really? Why?" He couldn't imagine how reading would get her excited.

"Your voice, being naked with you... I always want you now that I've had you – you reading to me – it's very – sexy."

Her eyes locked with his as she tried to explain, and he could see the desire in them.

"I'm – I – I don't -" He had no idea what to say to that. She surprised him daily. Dropping the book, he moved up over her body and kissed her, long and lingering.

She smiled up at him. "The shower hasn't been christened yet."

Grinning, he rolled off and helped her up, unable to help keep his hands off of her bare skin now, running his fingers over her back and hips as she walked in front of him. "Have I told you how much I love your adventurous spirit? The shower, the floor, the kitchen counter, you're so un-boring. You could be the perfect woman."

"Could be?" She laughed.

"You _are_."

"Don't put me on a pedestal just because fucking is amazing and my new favorite pasttime. I'm far from perfect."

"I love you just the way you are. And you seem to love me the same way. That makes you perfect. For me."

She turned on the water in the shower, shivering as the hot water hit them, then relaxing. "I may not be able to live without this thing back home. It's incredible."

Taking her in his arms, he smiled down at her. "I'll buy you one if you want."

She rolled her eyes. "Not necessary. But sweet." Looking around them, she frowned. "There's no really good place to do this. I don't want you to have to hold me the entire time and the jets are sticking out on the walls."

He kissed her ear, then her neck, sliding his hands over her wet body. "Where there's a will, there's a way." Pushing her soaked hair back, he reached for the shampoo and squirted some on her long mane. Working the suds through her hair was fun for him, and he had a great time rinsing and conditioning it for her, his hands working gently. "Why have I never done this before? I may have just found my true calling."

"Christ, I'll say - you're _good _at that! It felt really nice, honey. Your fingers are wonderful. Again." She smirked at him and laughed when he blushed. "How am I going to do yours? You're too tall."

He quickly sat on the tile floor. "How's this?"

"Perfect."

Her hands were sure as she washed his hair, and her fingers on his scalp felt excellent. She moved in front of him to rinse the shampoo out, and he was almost sorry when she was done. Almost. Pulling her closer, he let his tongue go to work, licking the water sliding in sheets off of her thighs and lower belly. After a while he moved his face to her center, sliding his jaw between her legs, loving her moans as his tongue connected with all her sweet spots, sucking and licking her clit until she was shaking and gasping, squeezing his shoulders tightly and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Come down here with me. Now."

She looked bewildered but knelt down on her knees as he laughed softly. Leaning back on his hands, his hard cock slapped against his stomach, and her eyes were riveted to it.

"You want me to...?"

"Yes. Now." He was dying for her.

"Won't it hurt your ass?"

"Now!"

She bit her lip and straddled him quickly, positioned herself over him, sliding his tip into her slit, and sank down onto his dick, both of them moaning at the feeling and the sight.

"Jesus that's good so good..." he whispered, eyes closed.

He crossed his legs behind her ass, forcing her knees up over his thighs on either side of his hips. "Hang on to my neck now and lift your knees so your feet are on the floor."

He sat forward as she obeyed, and she whimpered as he slid even deeper inside her. "Holy shit you're tight."

She whispered back, half moaning. "I swear there's nowhere left inside me for you to go."

"Hurt?"

"No baby. Fuck no."

He gently pushed his hips forward, making her gasp, and briefly saw stars as she clamped down on him. "Kristen, relax or I'll come in about 30 seconds."

"That's okay cuz so will I," she breathed into his ear. "You feel so fucking huge I can't hardly stand it. When you moved I thought I'd die it felt so good."

He wanted to grin, but the feel of her balancing on his cock was too intense. He kept thrusting up into her, slow, steady as the water poured down around them. "Tell me more." She immediately whispered back, surprising him.

"You have all the control - I can't do anything but take it -I'm so fucking _turned on by this_ you can't even imagineand I love how you said _now _before_."_

He dropped his head to her shoulder. Who would _ever_ have guessed Miss Large and In Charge would like being told what to do and would be hot over his "driving"? Not him. He groaned aloud, equally excited by her words. "Fuck. Stop talking. You're gonna make me come." He pushed into her harder, faster, drawing loud moans from her now. She didn't speak.

He moved faster, unable to stop himself, knowing it would be over soon, but the pull to _get there_ was overwhelming it felt so spectacular. In this position he could only do so much, no drawing out completely or slamming it into her or different angles, just the ability to flex his hips enough to shove his cock deeper into her. The restraint was both annoying and intensely hot, the need to get crazy burning in his balls, the inability forcing him to move his hips faster and harder. Intense. Amazing. Fantastic inside her, like always. He felt it building now, unable to stop. "Are you close?"

She dropped her forehead to his chest. "So close."

"Come. Now." He was jerking up into her as hard as he could in his limited way. She lifted her head to look at him and he stared her down. "Come. Right now."

"Oh fuck....fuuuuuck..."

She tightened up on him and he was there, right with her, coming as she cried out over and over again. It seemed like it would never end, wave after wave rolling through him as she clutched at his shoulders and neck, unable to do anything but clench his cock tightly with her muscles again and again and ride out his orgasm through hers. It finally faded and he straightened his legs out, falling back, his head on the tile floor, thankful for the huge walk in shower. The water pounded on him. It felt good. "Christ. I may not survive that one."

She laughed, her voice husky. "You might drown if you don't get up soon." She carefully lifted off him, stood, grabbing the soap and reaching down for his hand. "Come on, sweetie."

He grabbed her hand and got up, his legs still weak. She very sweetly soaped him up and rinsed him off, then washed herself, knowing he was still incapacitated.

"All right. Time for bed. It's a God given man-talent to fall asleep immediately after sex." She led him by the hand out to the towel rack and dried him off.

"I can stay awake," he grumbled. "We can read some more if you'd like."

She was dry and leading him into the bedroom now. "I'd love that. But let's just lie down and see how you do.......Rob? I'll never – ever forget how great this night was, being spoiled by you."

He fell into the bed, pleased, and she covered him up, crawling in beside him and snuggling up close to his side. "Thank you - for that. And the flowers. And the ring. And the scorching sex. You're a beautiful man - you have a beautiful soul and I adore you. You don't understand how much."

He turned his head to kiss her. "Back at you." It was sad, knowing this was their last night in this place. He was asleep before he could open his mouth to talk about it.

He woke five hours later, finding her arm slung across his chest, her head on his shoulder still. Her knee was drawn up over his legs, her thigh touching his cock and he could feel her warm center of the universe against his hip. He stroked her hair and she sighed, cuddling into him deeper, inadvertantly rubbing him with her leg. He looked at her form under the blanket, the curve of her waist up to her hip and across the leg on top of him and he wanted her again. He should let her sleep. She looked adorable sleeping, hair everywhere, face relaxed and gorgeous. Her arm was holding the blanket up a bit and he could just make out the outline of her breast in the dim light. She'd woke him for sex, though, hadn't she, and he hadn't minded one bit? He should let her sleep. Her face, coming in the shower earlier, green eyes unfocused, mouth open, water sliding over her cheeks, flashed in his mind, and he was fully erect now. Shit. "Kristen?" Nothing. She slept hard.

He moved a hand to her breast, gently touching her nipple and she sighed again, rolling onto her back. He smiled and lowered his lips immediately to her other breast and tongued her, feeling her hand in his hair now. Kissing his way down her body, he maneuvered in between her legs and placed his mouth over her sex, licking gently as she stirred now, up and down her slit, using more pressure on her vulva, hearing her gasp as he sucked on her clit. He flicked his tongue over her clit, his lips around it, and she was wet, so wet.

Whispering, she grabbed for him. "Come here baby. I want you."

Happy to comply, he crawled up over her and kissed her, his dick near heaven again. "I'm sorry I woke you. I couldn't help it."

"Don't be sorry."

He kissed her again as he pushed slowly into her, liking the noises she made into his mouth. He fucked her slowly, tenderly, like the night before, like this was their last time, not their last time in this bed, and she responded in kind, telling him lovely things and dirty things, lifting her knees to make it tighter for him. He took a long time, no rushing, kissing her everywhere, finally rubbing her clit to make her come with him. It was sweet and hot and so so good and he desperately hoped she felt the same way. "I love you so much."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. "If you'd never told me that ever? – I would still know by the way you just made love to me."

He smiled, sleepy again. "I was hoping that was coming through to you."

"Loud and clear, love."

Rolling to his side, he took her with him, still inside her, pulling the covers up over her shoulder.. "Go back to sleep now. We have a long day ahead."

"Mmmm. This is nice." She kissed him one last time and he heard her breathing become slow and regular again. He watched her sleep for hours.

*

He looked out the window at the scenery moving past and texted her. "_I miss you."_

"_I'm right here, idiot." _She rolled her eyes at him from the front seat of the car as she watched him read her text message.

"_I miss you naked, then. All-access, easy-access naked girlfriend." _He sighed tragically.

"_You want me naked in front of the driver and Taylor?"_

"_NO! I miss you naked with ME. And I don't like the way the driver looks at you." _He leveled a glare at the back of the man's head as he very obviously stole a glance at Kristen. A picture of his hands around the driver's throat flashed instantly through his mind.

"_Stop it! He's barely looked at me since I got in the car."_

"_That's what YOU think. He's doing it right in front of me."_

She looked up at the roof of the car as if for help from above and sighed. _"He probably just wonders why I smell like sex."_

Despite his anger he had to smirk._"You didn't get dressed fast enough – running about all naked and sexy. Not my fault." _

"_It never is, is it? Stop changing the subject. But anyway - Who cares if he looks at me? Two thousand girls screamed and jizzed their panties for you the other day and I didn't have a fit about it."_

"_That's different."_

She laughed out loud, shaking her head again and Taylor caught on to their texting, smiling.

"_You're not gonna be a total girl about this now that we're fucking, are you?"_

He pursed his lips, thinking of how to answer. _"Possibly. I'm feeling very ... possessive of you. Not sure why. :("_

Her eyes narrowed._ "I'm not your possession."_

"_I SAID I'm not sure why. No need to be bitchy, bitchy."_

She smiled a little._"Want me to buy you some jewelry and flowers?"_

"_Might help. ;) "_

"_Nothing's gonna change with us just because we're not in our happy suite in Japan anymore. Doesn't matter where I am, I'm still the girl that gave it up to YOU."_

He realized the reason for his possessiveness was also the biggest sign of her devotion. _"True. I'm being a pussy, aren't I?"_

"_You said it, not me. :D I love you, pussy."_

"_I could say the same, you know. ;) I'd like to say I love you pussy with my tongue. Nice and sloow. Real soft at first..."_

He smiled as she sat up in her seat, reading. He sent another one before she could respond. _"You know how much I love to lick you there, soft then harder then shoving it in you you taste so good..."_

Her cheeks were turning a lovely pink color and she squirmed a little. His cell phone buzzed.

"_Not as much as I like licking up and down your dick, slowly sliding it in my mouth, wrapping my lips around it, sucking you into my throat and making you come."_

He was immediately half-hard, and uncomfortable, and laughed out loud. She was his and he adored her. "_Wicked girl!_ _Not much to do on a 16 hour flight from Japan. Want to break some mile-high-club records?"_

"_Consider them broken, baby. :)"_

*

"You _have_ to."

"I _can't _", she half moaned, half whined.

He sighed, exasperated. "If you can't be good, I'll have to stop."

"No! I'm _try_ing. You know I'm loud."

He looked up at her, leaning back against the small mirror, her ass on the edge of the sink. "Try harder." On his knees, burying his face between her legs, jamming his long tongue as deep inside her as he could, he finally heard silence. Then she made a noise from deep inside her chest that had his cock straining to get out the waistband of his jeans. It ached, he wanted her so badly. If he didn't get some satisfaction soon he was afraid his dick was going to burst into flames. She was making him crazy with her noises and moans and gasps and he was sure everyone on the flight could hear her. How thick could the wall be in this thing? As if in answer, there was a sharp rap on the door. "Fuck."

"Move."

He did.

"Follow my lead," she whispered. Smoothing her skirt down, she knelt by the toilet next to him, moaning loudly again.

He threw his hands around for a second or two, not knowing how to hide the erection threatening to break free from his pants, then decided to keep his body turned toward her and away from the door. He reached over and opened it, seeing a suspicious looking flight attendant over his shoulder, craning to see past him to Kristen.

"Is everything all right in here?"

"Not really. My friend is very sick." He put on a worried face as Kristen made very convincing retching, gasping, and gagging noises over the commode. "I think it's that flu, that horrible stomach flu that everyone had in Japan. Did you hear about it?"

The attendant jerked her head back quickly as Kristen moaned. "No, I hadn't. I'm so sorry."

"Actually I'm not feeling all that well myself. It's a nasty one – sick at both ends – you know?" He wiped sweat off his forehead. "I'm sorry – we may be a while."

Kristen retched and gagged again and the flight attendant couldn't get the door closed fast enough. She spoke through a small opening in the doorjamb. "Don't worry, sir, I'll make sure no one bothers you. Feel better."

The door closed and they grinned at each other.

"Brilliant."

"I know." She giggled. "Where were we?"

He surveyed the floor of the small lavatory and shook his head. "Back up there."

She stood and he lifted her skirt, his dick hardening fully again at the sight of her naked under it. He pulled her up next to his face as he sat on the floor, both hands full of her ass, sliding his tongue between her legs again as she grasped his hair and did her best to be quiet, licking, probing, sucking. She was very bad at being quiet. He took a deep breath, pulling away. "I could do that for days."

"Yes, please," she gasped out.

"But not today," he laughed. She was like putty in his hands now, wanting more, wanting it now. So did he. Her hands were on his crotch as soon as he thought it, not surprising anymore, they had some sort of weird ESP thing with sex, so in tune with each other it was frightening. She was rubbing him through his jeans and unbuttoning his fly, it felt intense after an hour of denial. His cock was like stone, flat against his stomach, throbbing and aching and when her fingers touched him it felt electric.

"Fuck, baby..." she breathed. "... so hard..."

She was on the floor next to him in a second, her lips on him, tongue licking, sucking him into her hot mouth, it felt incredible but there wasn't enough room and it wasn't what he wanted. He leaned to kiss the top of her head and helped her up, standing, lifting her onto the sink again. "Okay?"

She nodded, smiling softly and spread her legs, stroking him as he positioned himself at her wet center. He was at that bursting into flames point again and as he pushed his cock into her tiny hot vise he bit a hole in his lip to keep from crying out, she felt so fucking good and perfect. He finally realized she was was biting his shoulder and that felt amazing too. He began moving in her and it was exquisite, he went slowly, slowly, afraid he'd come in two strokes it was so intensely good. He muffled his moans with his lips against her neck, biting under her ear and listened to her whimpering against his shoulder , his chest, whispering to her. "There is _nothing_ better in this world than fucking you. Nothing." He kissed her ear, her cheek, her forehead, continuing to stroke slowly in and out of her, trying to keep control it was so hot and tight inside her.

She looked up at him, eyes full of everything, love, lust, pleasure, happiness.

"It's so... fuuuuuuuck..."

"Good?" He smiled.

"Way better than good... every time is...ooooohh... so much better....than the last..." She let her head fall back against the mirror, her hands sliding over his stomach, fingers in his chest hair, grasping his face, pulling him to her for a kiss. "Faster."

"I'm afraid I'll - "

"_Faster._"

"I want this to last a long time...If I go faster it won't."

"You won't come. _Faster_."

He picked up the pace, burying his head in her shoulder to cover his groan of pleasure. The added friction was beautiful torture, she felt so good he wanted to cry. The angle was perfect, too good, so he adjusted to one side a little and that helped, keeping him a hair's breadth away from the edge, fucking her evenly as she moaned into his mouth while he kissed her over and over again, hands playing with her breasts and nipples. He was shocked that he was able to continue this long, they just kept going, it feeling better and better and more and more intense, his hips moving between her legs as if on their own now. She sat forward suddenly and was so much tighter his eyes opened wide in surprise.

"No! Don't come yet," she begged.

He spoke through gritted teeth. "You're killing me here. Sit back."

"I want to see." She looked down where they joined, at him sliding in and out. "Ohhh, that'sfuckinghot - God you're big – feels _soo_ good..."

He closed his eyes. "Not. _Help_ing." He was thisclose. Unable to stand it, he grabbed her hips to steady them and began stroking harder, missing her smile, but hearing it in the whisper in his ear.

"Let go. I want all of you."

Two words were all it took, her okay for him to lose control and it was gone like it never existed, pure animal instinct kept at bay finally let loose and he fucked her mindlessly, hard, insane with the pleasure frying his nerves, riding the edge for long minutes with different angles and rhythm, whatever _felt_ best, kissing her, biting her shoulder, teething her nipples, until she suddenly locked down on his cock in orgasm and he was coming with her, coming together, hard, long, amazing, searching for her mouth as she searched for his to kiss and smother each others' cries. He shook, feeling her hard climax within his, one last thrust and he was done, she was still coming so he stayed still inside her, trying to find more strength in his legs, hoping his arms would hold him up for now.

She was finally quiet, her head in his shoulder, and she removed her fingernails from his ass to wrap her arms around his neck, kissing his throat and jaw.

He tried to speak, couldn't, cleared his throat. "Why do you make me - what did you mean – all of me?"

Kissing him under the chin, she smiled. "You're still so careful with me - I'll _tell_ you if you hurt me – I _love_ to see you out of control sometimes. You're fucking incredible – so hot - to watch – and it _feels_ even better."

"You screamed in the elevator."

"Rob. I was _coming_."

He sighed, dropping his forehead to hers, breathing his confession. "I thought I was hurting you - but I still couldn't stop."

"Oh honey, _no_. I _wanted_ that. I tried all day to get you riled up. I just didn't expect it in the elevator." She laughed softly. "That was _awesome._"

Groaning, he kissed her. "Masterful wench - you know me too well. You're too good at this. You frighten me."

"Good."

He smiled, suddenly exhausted. "You've completely worn me out again. I didn't sleep much last night."

"Then let's get back to the seats and you can crash, okay?"

She was kissing his neck and under his ear and he would be perfectly happy falling asleep standing up right here, still buried in her. "I don't want to move. Ever."

She stroked his hair and kissed him. "Don't be silly."

"It's going to be horrible falling asleep without you being naked next to me."

"You have a thing about me being naked. It may be a problem. We should find you a 12-step program."

"I completely _do_ have a thing about it, and it's _not_ a problem, thank you very much. I am accustomed to certain things in my life at this point and would like them to remain the same is all. I happen to love you naked, love waking up to you naked and love going to sleep with you naked. Eating dinner is good with you naked, watching the television is fun with you naked, and reading is lovely with you naked. Fucking you is astonishingly incredibly fantastic with you naked or half naked or even a little bit naked. How am I supposed to do _any_ of these things without you naked now? How? Please tell me."

"Twelve step. I'll check it out as soon as we land."

"You mock me. I'm serious."

"Listen, drama queen, my ass is asleep and you're never getting laid again if you don't help me off this sink soon." She smiled at him, patient. "I'm going to miss it and I love you too."

He grinned and slowly pulled out of her, then helped her down. "You okay?"

Pushing down her skirt, she shook each leg. "Sort of."

He buttoned his jeans and kissed her, then opened the door, ushering her through. No one even looked up as they slinked back their seats, Taylor asleep with his earphones in, everyone else either napping or reading. They settled in, under blankets holding hands.

"Why didn't you sleep much?"

He looked out the window, slightly embarrassed.

"Come on, talk. Spill it."

"I was watching you sleep."

She laughed. "Edward much?"

Smiling, he leaned over to kiss her. "He could be onto something. I definitely understand him a bit more, his level of love for Bella. While I don't think I'd make a nightly habit of it, I _do_ see the appeal now. You are breathtaking while sleeping. Fascinating."

She looked up at him wide-eyed. "Oh God. Tell me I didn't talk in my sleep."

He laughed out loud. "No. Relax. Just some sighing and declarations of utter devotion to me."

"Funny."

"Do you find that creepy?"

She turned red, telling him the answer immediately. "You've watched me? Really?"

"I guess it's normal then, if we've both done it."

"We'll be in Vancouver soon. We can make a nightly habit of it. If you want." He squeezed her hand.

"I'll bet Summit would love that."

"Fuck them."

She kissed him. "I can't wait to get there."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N ~ This is for C2R and Chonga at RobstenLoveCom. They complete me. And twist my arm.

Chapter 10 ~

He faced him calmly, relaxed in his chair. "There is a relationship. However, the nature of it is none of your business." Nick elbowed him slightly in the side, pretending to cough as he did so. He ignored him and continued. "I understand that my taking the role filming this summer in New York wasn't enough to get the clause out of our contracts?"

He listened patiently while the half-bald exec droned on about responsibilities, publicity, legal issues and fines, then responded. "While interesting, none of what you just said tells me what I need to know. If our refusing to help with the DVD launch isn't enough, what else should I do to get your attention and show you that I'm not fucking around here? Listen. I have no problem keeping whatever relationship Kristen and I may have under wraps, simply because it's_ no ones_ business, including this company's. I'll do your film, because I like the script, not because I want to deal with you. If you _consider _it dealing, that's fine too."

Watching the man's face turn red, he bit back another sentence full of obscenities and he went for the subtle threat. "We're about to start filming another movie for you, which means months of togetherness with my leading lady and the rest of the cast. How about if I _don't_ get photographed out every night with Kristen, or even at all, unless it's in a group? Will that help get the clause out of our contracts?"

The man's eyes got wide and he wiped his brow with a handkerchief. "Are you threatening me, Mr. Pattinson?"

Smiling only inside, he answered evenly. "I'm so sorry you took it that way, sir. I'm simply asking a question. Might that help?"

The door flew open and Kristen blew into the room, eyes throwing fire. He sighed.

"Stop. I want to know what's been said so far."

She looked glorious, as she always did when angry, and he caught Nick hiding a smile as the executive blanched white, clearly intimidated. He stood and pulled out a chair for her next to him, then sat back down. "Mr. Dodds was just about to answer my question."

She sat forward in her chair. "This concer -"

He kept his tone even. "Kristen."

She caught the steel in his voice and sat back, eyes narrowed. The three of them stared at Dodds.

Dodds looked into three unforgiving glares. "I'm sure a, uh, shall we say, lack of photographs during filming would be helpful in paving the way to remove the clauses."

"Paving the way?" He gave the man his best Edward glowering look.

"I'll of course have to consult with legal before I make any promises, but I may be able to work something out with what we've discussed today."

"And when would we know the decision?" Nick asked.

The man scanned his planner, open beside him. "Soon."

"Very good." Nick stood, anxious to get out of the room.

He knew it was because Kristen seemed about to fairly explode with the need to say something. Debating the consequences, he went with trust. "Was there something you wanted to add?"

She gazed up at him. "Yes. Look, I know you don't – I mean – It's not their – and I _get_ that – but damn it – I don't think they –_ maybe?_"

Nick and the exec both raised eyebrows, perplexed, but he just smiled softly at her. "Go ahead then." He shrugged. Couldn't hurt at this point. And he could refuse her nothing when she looked at him like that. Nick sat down again.

Kristen turned her eyes to Mr. Dodds. "Look, Mr. – I don't know your – name – but I know you all think this is just a stupid hook-up on set – but it's _not_. Rob and I – we talked about all of this – before – before we decided to date – and it's not just dating. It's serious - I mean – not just a fling or whatever other movie people do. We're not like that. At all."

"Miss Stewart, if you only knew how many times I've heard that - "

Her green eyes flashed and narrowed as she interrupted him. "Well, you've never heard it from _me_ before - or _him_. And if you think we're just gonna sit back and let you tell us how to live our lives, you're dead wrong. I'm telling you right now – my relationship with Rob issomething I will _fight_ you for."

She stood, shoving back her chair, grabbed his hand and turned her back on Mr. Dodds. "I'm done now. Let's go."

He followed behind her, slightly dazed, Nick close behind. When they got into the elevator, she spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to be nice and he fu - he pissed me off. Pencil-necked moronic ass-jacked geek."

Nick laughed. "I wouldn't be too sorry - they were assuming you're together anyway, and with both of you tag-teaming him, he might just be a little worried about how you'll act in public right now if they don't cave a little."

"Tag-team? What did _you_ do to him?"

She was looking up at him, squeezing his hand, but he was still back in the office, hearing her angrily square off with Summit over him. Their relationship was so much between just the two of them and few others, almost like a fantasy with no one really knowing how much in love they were, but now it had just spilled over into the real world, and it was jolting. His usual quiet internal joy at her feelings for him had never been so incensed, in fact it was fierce inside him right now, mixed with pride. He also knew how hard it was for her to talk to people she didn't know about things she loved, and how much it took out of her to do it. He bent to kiss her, not stopping until Nick cleared his throat.

"Right. Sorry. What?"

Nick ignored him, smiling. "Kristen, Rob threatened to be papped out with you nightly when you start filming again. I, of course, can't condone either of your actions in there today, but I will say I enjoyed the hell out of it."

He rolled his eyes theatrically. "I did no such thing. I merely asked a question, and it's not my fault if the man took it as a threat. I'm a peaceful sort - I don't threaten anyone. Would you like to have lunch with us?" They stepped out of the elevator, and made their way out of the building.

Shaking his head, Nick smiled. "Thanks, but I've got another appointment. I'll call you as soon as I hear something."

They said their goodbyes and he followed Kristen to her truck. "Can I drive?"

"No. You're a terrible driver."

"But how will I learn if no one ever lets me?"

She giggled. "You have a point. But not today."

"Why not?"

"We're on a tight schedule."

Baffled, he raised an eyebrow at her. "We are?"

"Yep. We have to go to lunch, go your hotel room and get your laundry, and then -"

"What? My laundry? Why?"

"Jules' orders."

He sat back in the seat and stared at her. "Your _mother _wants my laundry?"

Laughing, she turned a corner. "She does. She read an interview where you said you didn't know how to work a washer and has decided that you're her project now."

He wasn't quite sure what to think about that. Being his girlfriend's mother's project? It made him sound like a homeless person and he felt a little lame. "But I'm quite capable of sending -"

"Forget it. She's doing your laundry. You have no say in the matter."

He was quiet for a moment. "Why is your mom reading interviews I've done?"

"She cares. She always has, since pre-production on Twilight when you were always hanging around the house. She's kept up with you."

Well, that was good to hear. Quite touching. But still... "Kristen, I don't think I like the sound of being her _project_. In fact, I absolutely don't. It makes me feel like a failure at – life or something."

"Maybe that wasn't a good word. It's more about – _us_ – together – now." She looked down at her cell phone, buzzing in the console, then picked it up. "Hey Mom.... yeah, we'll be there after lunch.... yes he is... I _told_ you he would be...." Laughing, she looked over at him. "I'll tell him..... Yep. Later."

"Tell me what?"

"She said not to fuck with MamaStew. Give in peacefully and no one gets hurt."

He stared at the floorboard, not sure if he should be angry or pleased. It _was_ a very nice thing to do, after all. Kristen's hand slid up his thigh and he turned to look at her.

"It's a good thing, baby. Be happy about it." She smiled softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She hates that you're over here with no family. So she's making you part of ours."

She squeezed his thigh and he took her little hand in his big one. "Well, she shouldn't be feeling sorry for -"

"She doesn't feel _sorry_ for you. She thinks of you as family now and wants you to know you have one here, too." She paused a moment to let that sink in. "She's cooking for you tonite."

"She just had me over for dinner three nights ago! She doesn't -"

"Stop. You will take her your laundry and you will go for dinner and you will like it. I _told _her she had to go slowly with you. She actually floated the idea of you staying at the house while - "

"_What_??"

"See? I knew it was too soon for you."

His head was spinning and he turned to look out the window at LA passing by. Such acceptance was hard to fathom for him, due to his own insecurities and the way he was raised. But it stood to reason that Kristen was telling the truth, as her parents were not normal parents, both being in the business, but especially in the way they raised their children in a completely different atmosphere of support and love than he had been. They'd done a fabulous job with their kids, molding them into free-thinking, open-minded, creative people. Not better or worse than his upbringing, just different. He sighed. "That's really - very kind and it - it means a lot to me."

She squeezed his hand. "You mean a lot to me." Her voice was quiet.

"So I'm seeing." He kissed her quickly. "You were quite fierce in the meeting today. I'm thinking Mr. Dodds may have shit down his leg at the end."

Her eyes narrowed briefly. "I wanted to make sure he got my point."

He laughed. "Oh, I think he did."

*

After dinner Kristen refused help with the dishes, so he drifted outside, taking a seat by the pool to smoke. He sensed her behind him before she spoke and stood to offer her a chair. "Thank you again for having me over, Mrs. Stewart."

"Let's cut the Mrs. crap, shall we? I think we're beyond that. Please. Call me Jules."

"If you'd like. Jules." He smiled shyly at her.

"I want you to know you have a home base here, Robert. It must be difficult being away from your family for so long. I know we can't replace them, but we'd like to be an alternate for you, if you'd like. We think of you as one of us now anyway."

He wasn't sure what to say to such a moving statement without sounding trite or insincere. "I – I well, that's so very nice of you -"

Sensing his struggle, she interrupted, laughing. "It's not because we're nice people - it's because we care about you. You've always been a good friend to my daughter, and now – more. Would you like to know my first thought when she walked in the house after the two of you got back from Japan?"

Intrigued, he looked up at her.

"It was – My God. I've never seen her look like that before. _Never_. Radiant. Glowing. Confident. _Happy_ as hell."

He could only mumble, staring at the lights reflecting off of the pool water. "She's always breathtaking."

Laughing, she corrected him quickly. "I know my kid, Rob. She can be _quite _a handful at times."

"True." Still, he smiled. "I like that about her. A lot."

"My second thought was to hunt you down."

"What? Why?" Instantly alarmed, he looked up at her again.

"She was wearing a brand new ring on the important finger and looking mighty blissful. I was afraid you'd gotten married and I missed it."

He sat back, stunned. "She'd never do that to you, nor would I."

She leaned forward in her chair, intent. "How do you know that?"

Confused, he stuttered, worried. "I mean, w-w-we haven't talked about anything like that, it's just a n-n-new level -" Desperately _not _wanting to let on to his girlfriend's mother that sex had been had, he shut up abruptly.

"Exactly. You never talked about it, yet still you know. You _know_ her. It's like you're unrelated twins or something – so on the same wavelength."

Relaxing, he smiled softly. "Sometimes I think she's a female version of me."

She leaned in and took his hand. "She showed me the card that came with the flowers. It makes me so happy to see that someone finally _gets_ her, and isn't afraid to show that."

"She kept it?" This was news to him.

"Of course! She kept some of the flowers too, a couple are being pressed in a book and a few are drying out right now. She was so very moved, that you'd send her flowers and walk over her objections to show her how much you cared. And the engraving thing was brilliant. I told her she should marry you. Or not. Live in sin, I don't really care. You know, of course, if you guys get that far."

She winked at him, and he felt his cheeks reddening again.

"Oh, lighten up, Rob. I'm just kidding. But I am firmly in _your_ corner, son."

She gestured at the house behind them. "This home is full of people that love Kristen and want her to be happy. You're doing a very good job of that, therefore you belong here in this home. You are one of us now. Family."

What a beautiful thing to say. He was moved now. "Thank you, Jules. I'm - quite honored."

"John and I want you to feel at home here. We realize you're a grown man, but anything you need don't hesitate to ask us, okay?"

"I really do appreciate that. My parents will be happy to know I have such good people around me here."

"You're sweet. Also, Kristen says it's too soon, but I want you to know we have plenty of room if you'd like to stay here when you're in LA. It looks like you may need a place to hide if you get any more popular." She laughed. "How many paparazzi are waiting for you to hit Starbucks at your hotel every day?"

"It's not too terrible yet. They act like I'm interesting or something."

She smiled again. "The offer stands. Anytime."

"I'll consider it. Thank you again."

She ruffled his hair and stood, then walked back to the house.

He rolled up the legs of his jeans and moved to the edge of the pool, sitting, dropping his feet into the water and sighing in satisfaction as the cool water enveloped his toes and lower legs. Just as he stubbed out his cigarette he felt her behind him. "If you push me in, you're coming with me," he warned, smiling.

"I would never..." She laughed, sitting next to him.

"You completely would."

"Ok. I would." She leaned into his shoulder with hers. "Wanna go skinny-dipping?"

"Absolutely. Sometime when your parents aren't here."

She stuck out her lower lip. "No sense of adventure."

He reached for her, dragging her into his lap as she giggled. "I've plenty of adventure. I don't want to share it with your _parents_, though." He hugged her tightly to his chest, kissing her hair.

"Are we talking about adventure or your cock now?"

Grinning, he leaned back to look at her. "I have enough of both. Neither of which I share with anyone but you. Speaking of, will you be coming home with me tonite?" He pouted, giving her puppy dog eyes. "I've been so lonely."

She rolled hers. "I was away for the photo shoot. Poor baby."

"It was so horrible - every second was more misery than the last. I don't sleep well without you now, you know."

"You sleep like the dead – who are you trying to kid?"

He stuck out his lower lip. "Misery. Excruciating, endless misery." She kissed him and he knew he had her.

"You're pathetic." Laughing, she gave in. "You drive. Don't forget to grab your laundry on our way out."

"Yes! I'm getting laid!"

"Hey, nobody said _any_thing about sex."

"You can't resist me. Besides, I know you want it as much as I do." He smirked as she bit her lip and glared at him. _That_ face meant he was correct. He sang all the way to the car.

*

He put his hood up and his head down, partly for disguise, partly against the drizzling rain and walked slowly back to the hotel, hands in his jacket pockets. It had been hot in the little pub and the drops of moisture actually felt good on his face when he first stepped outside, but the chill in the air was seeping in now. Vancouver was a different world from LA – here it was slower, quieter, and the air smelled fresh. The fantasy world of New Moon was here, filming had commenced, and they were getting a lot more attention than back when they'd worked on Twilight. It seemed more fans and photographers were finding locations every day and the cast could rarely go anywhere without being recognized now. So much had changed in a year. Too much.

He kicked a rock in his path and watched as it skittered down the dark alley, passing in and out of the long shadows reaching out in front of him. Summit had put Kristen in a different hotel, and it was difficult to spend any time together outside of work due to the presence of fans and paparazzi trying to catch their comings and goings now. They couldn't let on that they were seeing each other on set either, so work had become relief and torture all rolled into one big mess of a ball. Being so close and able to talk all the time, yet unable to touch her was driving him mad, and stolen moments in a trailer "running lines" were not nearly enough.

He emerged from the alley and turned right onto the sidewalk, staying up in the shadows by the closed, deserted storefronts. He'd gone out with Billy for a few drinks, and they'd managed to have a good time without being recognized by any of the old-timers in the out-of-the-way pub Billy had found. It was old and dark inside, but served anything you could ask for and more in the way of alcohol, and he'd relaxed finally for a bit, catching a healthy buzz.

A hand slipped into the crook of his arm and he yelled, startled, turning to find Nikki had slipped up beside him from behind. "Christ! What the hell?'"

She giggled, bumping him with her shoulder. "Hi there. You looked like you needed help getting home."

He forced himself to smile, knowing exactly what she was after. "Ah, I'm doing just fine actually, all by myself. Thank you, though." There had been a very brief s_omething _between them during the first movie's filming, some time spent together when he was sad, lonely, and drunk, and she had never taken him seriously when he'd told her it wasn't going anywhere and meant nothing. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he also didn't want to fuck her, which is exactly what she wanted now, apparently. To make matters worse, she had slowly been drawing Kristen into a close camaraderie recently and Kristen wasn't one to _be_ close with many people. He desperately wished she wouldn't let Nikki in. Her hand was up on his shoulder now and she was walking entirely too close to his side.

"Are you sure, sweetie? You're not walking too steady – been out drinking?" She ran her hand over his back, then down to his ass.

He grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her around to face him, trying to keep his voice gentle. "Don't do this, please. I'm not interested in hooking up. Let's just move on, and we'll forget this happened, okay, Nikki?"

She snatched her hand back, looking wounded. "Fine. Sorry."

He sighed. "It's all right, really. I'm flattered." He felt nothing but disgust and wished he'd taken a cab instead of walking now. "Will you be all right getting back to your room?"

"Yeah. Later."

Thankfully, they were at the intersection where she needed to turn the opposite direction from him. He watched for a moment as she stalked off, slightly worried about her in the dark night, then decided she was close enough to her building that he didn't need to watch the entire way. She'd been out alone before she found him, hadn't she?

He turned around and shoved his hands deep into his jeans pockets, even more dejected now than before Nikki had startled him out his melancholy. He saw her daily, but he missed her, his girlfriend. He missed the too few nights in Japan and LA when she was all his, and he was all hers, and that was all that mattered. Now they belonged to Summit again, just pawns in the Hollywood game, and the fame they each never really wanted was blocking their paths to each other on the board.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he reached for it eagerly. It was late, and he hadn't wanted to wake her if she was sleeping. This shoot was looking to be very hard for her.

_Hey. Are u home?_

He answered quickly. _Almost. Why aren't you sleeping?_

_I miss you. :'(_

His heart clenched. _Fuck I miss you more._

_Impossible._

He smiled a little. _Want to argue__?_

_No. Want IT._

Now he was grinning_. Excuse me?_

_WANT IT!_

_Wish I could give it to you. _She had no idea how badly.

_Call me. Now._

He pushed a button and her sweet voice was in his ear as he entered the parking garage from the rear and made his way to the elevator. Only one photographer tonite.

"Hi, baby."

She sounded sad. "Hello."

"How was your night?"

"Average. A bit drunk. Yours?"

"Average. A bit horny."

"Do tell. Since when do you text that you w_ant it_?"

"Since I'm not _getting it, _genius_. _I really miss you. Shitloads."

He got off the elevator and walked to his room. "Just out of curiosity, what's your take on phone sex?"

"In general, or with you?"

He snorted and shook his head as he unlocked the door, smiling. "In general, of course. Twenty words or less." Pushing it open, instantly he was sure he was in the wrong room. Candles were lit, and he definitely didn't remember doing _that_ before he left. He began to shut the door in embarrassment, then saw her standing by the bed. Stunned, he froze in the doorway. "Kristen?"

"Shut the door."

Her voice was low in his ear, and he took the phone from it and stared at it a second, then at her, then he shut it off, dropping it on the table next to the door. She had on nothing but lace panties. A vision in the soft flickering candlelight, she stood there smiling, sexy as hell and so beautiful he couldn't speak.

"Surprised?"

Nodding, he crossed the room to her and touched her hair, then stroked her cheek as she leaned into his hand. "I would have come home earli-"

"You needed to have some fun. And I just got here a little while ago."

"How?"

She smiled. "I'm not going into detail, but it involves camouflage and ninjas."

"I fucking _love_ ninjas." He ran his fingers down the soft warm skin of her bare arm, watching as she shivered. "Sorry. Cold fingers." He followed his fingers with his lips, kissing down to her wrist.

She unzipped his jacket and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, pushing the hood off his hair, then helped him out of it.

He dropped to his knees, gathering her close to him and bowed his head into her stomach, still sad, unable to shake the despair and be happy that she was here. Completely overwhelmed by her near naked presence, he just breathed her sweet scent in, murmuring to her. "God, I miss you I fucking miss you like this so much."

Taken aback by his position and strained tone of voice she ran her fingers through his hair, concerned. "Rob?"

"I hate not seeing you when I want to, and not being able to touch you in public and it scares me terribly how fucking much I need you." The words tumbled out and he didn't care, just enough alcohol in him to be truthful about things he normally kept to himself.

Dropping to her knees in front of him, she took his face in her hands, searching his eyes. "Why does it scare you?"

His brow furrowed, he tried to explain. "The usual. I'm afraid – so afraid you'll leave me and you'll have every right to - being with me is - so much like hell and it's only getting worse. And I don't trust myself not to do something stupid and - and scare you away – like telling you things like this right now." He dropped his gaze to the carpet.

"Look at me."

He raised his eyes to her, worried.

"I'm not going anywhere, I don't care how crazy it gets – we'll deal with it together. Summit, paparazzi, whatever – we do it _together_. Remember?"

He was silent, closing his eyes.

"What. What are you thinking?"

"Kristen, I don't think - I mean.... I'm really not worth -"

"- _Stop_. Don't even finish it, because it's bullshit." She pulled away, tears forming in her eyes. "You _are. _You're_ fucking everything _to me_. _Don't _ever_ say shit like that again." She broke into a sob, her voice rising. "Do you think you're only one that's scared? Really!? Well, fuck _that_!! I'm terrified that I won't be enough for you, that one of the eight million women that want you will be better than me and steal you away!!"

Eyes widening, he stared at her in shock, shouting back with the force of his denial. "That's insane! You – you're _it_. All I want is y_ou_! I waited forever for this!"

"And all I want is _you_!! So _shut up_ about me running away! I'm _here_!!!"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks now, her lovely face contorted in fury and it killed him, literally making his guts hurt and he wiped them away, only to see more falling in their place. "Stop crying, please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"Damn it Rob!! Don't ever be sorry for saying how you _feel_. I _want _to know! I _need_ to know!"

She started scrambling to her feet and he couldn't allow that, not her leaving him here on the floor so he reached out blindly and pulled her close to him, locking his arms around her as she tried to fight him, sobbing hysterically now. He wouldn't let go and she finally gave in, burying her face in his chest, throwing her arms around him and they held each other tightly, on their knees in the candlelight. He stroked her hair and shoulders and back as she cried herself out. When she was calm he stood, pulling her up with him and keeping her close under his arm, and walked her to the bed. "Here, lie down." He went to the little refrigerator and got her a cold drink, taking it back and offering it to her.

True to form, she'd ignored him, pulling her knees up to her chest with her arms around them and was sitting against the headboard. After wiping her eyes, she took it from him, first sipping, then gulping it down. Finally she set it on the nightstand and gave him a little smile and spoke quietly. "We just screamed at each other."

Smiling softly back, he sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes, quite loudly. About thinking we're going to leave each other."

"That's actually kind of funny."

He nodded. "It is.......you're tired, and preparing to film this break-up scene is affecting both of us, I think."

"Couple of stupid method actors, aren't we?"

"Yeah." His melancholy was gone and he felt relaxed now, the charged air swept out of the room like the window was open to a breeze. "I think it's safe to say...... this is serious. Us. Don't you think?"

The grave look on her face said she agreed. "Serious." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "....... still scared....?"

Slowly he shook his head, reaching out to touch her cheek. "You?"

Her green eyes locked with his as she turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand. "No."

He watched her intently. "I don't want to screw this up. I don't want this to become too much for you."

"You're very protective." She smiled briefly, then her face became grave again. "We won't allow it to become too much for either of us. We have to talk this shit through. You have to tell me when you're scared."

"As do you."

She covered his hand on the bed with hers, her fingers sliding between his, then slowly up his arm to his face, eyes locked to his own, serious. "I promise."

The air was heavy and electric between them suddenly, almost humming. "I promise, too." The words said they would talk to each other, keep it honest and real. The promise felt way more heavyweight, binding and said volumes in two words about their commitment to each other. He felt like he'd just leaped off the edge of the universe into thin air, into never-before-seen territory, and it _was_ because he had never given this much of himself to anyone before. But instead of falling into the expected abyss, flailing about with no foothold, there was soft grass underfoot and beautiful sunlight here. And Kristen. Speaking of, she was looking at him quizzically now.

"Where are you?"

He smiled, knowing he could never explain. "In a very good place. With you." Leaning in to kiss her, he saw her shiver and goosebumps on her arms. "You're freezing."

She crawled down the bed and pulled back the covers, moving under them quickly. "Help warm me up?"

"Of course." He pulled off his t-shirt, then leaned down to unlace his boots. He felt her hand on his back, not stroking, but she held it in one place then moved it slightly and held it still again as he kicked his feet free, her palm and fingers chill against his skin. "Kristen?"

"I'm feeling the muscles in your back."

He raised one eyebrow, then stood to unbutton his jeans, shoving them down his legs and stepping out of them quickly. Turning back to the bed, he caught her watching him with rapt attention. "What?" He looked down, afraid he'd put his boxers on wrong or something. But she wasn't looking there. "_What?_"

"You're so fucking beautiful." She said it softly, reverently. Her eyes raised to his briefly, then swept back down over him and up again to catch his.

He rolled his eyes, snorting with laughter. "Girls are beautiful. Besides, I'm thick around the middle, I've got chicken legs and -"

"Shut the fuck up. You're beautiful."

Shaking his head, he climbed into bed next to her under the linens, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body up close to his. "Loony girl." She shifted and her back was against his chest and stomach. Even her back was cold. "How long do I get to keep you? All night? Please say all night." He didn't care whether they fucked or not, well, not much anyway, he just wanted her there with him. She was relaxing back into him, shivering a bit as the chill left her.

"All night", she whispered.

"Oh thank you Jesus," he breathed out, so relieved he felt like crying.

"This isn't at all how I thought tonight would go."

He instantly felt terrible, knowing he had ruined her sweet surprise and plans with his alcohol-fueled mouth and stupid insecurities. "I'm sorry."

She turned quickly in his arms to face him, surprising him with her intense eyes.

"I'm not sorry! I didn't mean it - that way. I feel – so much – it's like we're closer now than ever. I'm _glad_, baby. I'm happy – we promised each other."

He stared back at her, drowning in her gorgeous eyes, loving that she'd spoken aloud of the enormity of the moment. "I know I don't really say it very often, but I love you. It just doesn't seem like – enough - to cover it all."

"I know."

She kissed him then, sweet, slow, running her tongue along his lower lip, then into his mouth to touch his gently. She pulled back and kissed the corner of his mouth, then his cheek. He sighed with contentment, eyes closed, fingers stroking her back.

"You look exhausted."

"I'm not _that_ bad off." If she wanted to fuck, he was all over it, nothing stopping him there. He'd been on set at 6 am this morning, though, and he was, admittedly, tired. They both had a half day off now, as they needed to be on set in the evening for an all night shoot. He could sleep tomorrow.

Opening his eyes, he found her watching him, her face absolutely sad. "What happened? What's wrong?" He sat up, worried and wide awake now, looking down at her. She rolled onto her back and shook her head, closing her eyes as tears squeezed from the corners and rolled down into her hair behind her temples. "Fuck! Kris, what did I do?"

She mutely shook her head again, and it pissed him off.

"Obviously it's something. _Talk_ to me, damn it!"

She threw him a glare then, a magnificent bitch face, and threw the covers off , gesturing at herself with one short, angry movement of her hand.

He stared blankly for a full minute, then closed his eyes and shook his head as it dawned on him. She was mostly naked in his bed. She'd kissed him tenderly after he'd declared his love, and he'd – just let her. She'd given him an out, saying he looked exhausted and he'd denied it, yet he still hadn't touched her. She fucking thought he didn't want her! He'd hurt her feelings, then yelled at her when she wouldn't talk about it.

"Are you serious? I _always_ want you. C'mon, I'd have to be _dead_!"

She rolled onto her side, facing away from him.

"Fuck. I was just so happy to have you here! Content with that, you know? And I am tired and it's perfect to just be lying here with you, but I am completely, utterly, one hundred percent behind the idea of fucking you all night if that's what you want."

She didn't move.

"And all day tomorrow?" He sighed heavily. She was never predictable. Usually in a good way. So many things rolled off of her that other girls would whine over, and he was too used to that. But she was still soft inside, sweet and feminine and he needed to make it a priority to remember that from now on.

"I'm sorry you thought I didn't want you, but you're wrong, so, so wrong." He reached a tentative hand toward her, and ran it down her arm. "I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings." He drew one finger back up her arm to her neck. "Really. I was kind of worried you were too tired after all that emotion and crying."

She rolled over and gazed up at him. Her eyes were red and huge and he wanted to kick himself for making her feel bad, even though it was completely unintentional. He stroked her cheek, her skin soft under his fingers, and he drug them down her neck and lightly over her collarbone. She shivered slightly from his touch. "Forgive me? I swear I'll try to be less dense."

She smiled then, and it was like the room lit up for him. "Would you like to hear another truth from me? Something that I should never tell you?"

"Definitely."

" I am so...... spellbound by you that one little gesture could have me eating out of your hand for weeks. You have the power to melt my insides with a glance, and brighten my entire world with a smile. These are things that no man should admit to his woman. We should never admit the magic you do to us. You'll use it against me at some point."

Instead of laughing at him, her eyes softened. Then went dark. He felt his dick finally pay attention as she stared at him with sex eyes. He wasn't completely sure what he'd done to cause this reaction in her, but he sure as hell wasn't about to let the chance go by again. She reached a hand up to him and he took it.

"I've been thinking about how you fuck me all night."

He took in a deep breath at her words and slowly let it out, completely turned on now. Pulling her hand free from his, she reached up to stroke his face as he slid down in the sheets to lie beside her again. He reached for her but she shook her head quickly so he forced himself to lie still and let her have her way. One finger trailed slowly along his jawline and she stopped at his chin to run it along his lower lip. She was gentle, almost tentative, and the finger continued up along his top lip and inched along his cheek toward his eye. He closed them and soon her feather touch was running along his eyelashes.

"They're so long," she sighed.

He felt her shift beside him, maybe sitting up, yes, and then her warm breath was on his cheek as she kissed the corner of his eye, his forehead, his other cheek, then she was nuzzling along his jawline and now down his throat, placing soft little kisses, then going back to connect the spots she'd kissed with her tongue. It was sweet and felt amazing and his need for her grew with every light touch of her mouth. His cock was shoving quite painfully against the waistband of his shorts, wanting some action too, and like magic her hand was on it, stroking over the fabric covering him. A sharp intake of breath and he groaned at the contact. "You have the perfect touch. It's... just... perfect."

She didn't speak, but freed his throbbing head from the confines of the waistband, and he lifted his hips so she could pull his boxers down. He felt her breath again, this time on his cock and he shivered in anticipation. But she only placed a small kiss his shaft and then he heard her whisper again.

"You have to wait."

Her lips were barely brushing the little slit and it was pure torture, and then her breath moved an inch down from the head of his cock.

"But don't worry. I'm going to take good care of you. Soon."

He felt another soft kiss on his shaft that made his gasp and then her hair was trailing over it, tickling in the best way. He wasn't sure whether to be amused at her actually talking to his dick or annoyed at the tease. Before he could decide her fingers were on his chest, playing over his pecs and between them, threading through the fine hair there. Her mouth was on his nipple and his cock liked this a lot for some reason. While her tongue played with him, her fingers were running over his shoulders and biceps now, up and down, still slowly and her breathing was becoming... erratic. The warmth of her lips disappeared and opening his eyes, he found her sliding closer to him, on her knees, sitting back on her feet, legs parted, her hip against his side, her other hand _between her thighs_. "Oh fuck. Ohhhhh fuck that's...." He swallowed with difficulty.

Taking her all in, he was suddenly so hard it was painful. She still had on her little panties, her long hair falling down over one tit, but not the other and she was – devouring him – there was no other word - with her sex eyes as she stroked between her own legs. From his face to his chest and down to his cock, down his legs, her gaze swept over him and back again.

"You're so fucking beautiful..."

It was a whisper, faint but he heard her, and suddenly he didn't feel like the geek he knew he was anymore. Her eyes said different and he would believe her, but only her, because she was the only one that mattered. He hadn't laid a finger on her, yet she was beside herself with desire. He reached for her, but she shook her head again. "Please. Let me touch you."

"Not yet."

Groaning in frustration, he plead with his eyes but she shook her head, reaching out to stroke softly, lovingly, over his stomach. Her fingers followed slowly along the trail of hair leading to his crotch, sliding under his painfully erect cock all the way down to stroke around the base of it. He could barely lie still at this point, her hand so close but not touching, fingers moving along his hipbone and back down to the sensitive skin between his dick and his thigh. "Kris please."

"Shhhh."

He knew very well how much he enjoyed hearing her beg, and if it would move this along, he would be more than happy to beg like a little bitch if that was what she wanted. "Seriously. Please. For the love of God suck or fuck something. I'm dying. I'm begging you."

A small smile flitted across her face, then she went back to focusing on stroking down the inside of his thighs. "I'm having such a good time."

"Torturing me? This is payback, am I correct? For earlier? Oh Jesus, that feels good."

"Does it? Good. No, baby, this isn't payback. I've never had the chance to... just... appreciate you. You're so handsome, almost pretty, but there's such... manliness about you. Especially when your hair is wild like this and you've got some scruff on your face, and your eyes. God, your eyes are amazing. Those lashes..."

He was very uncomfortable with this talk. "I'm not - "

"Shhhhh. This is how I see you. How I know you."

She bent to lick up the inside of his thigh and he was sure he would start crying soon. All he could think about was fucking her, sliding his cock into that sweet little slit and - .

"You have very nice legs. Those long thighs..." She shivered.

Suddenly her tongue was on his balls, and she was sucking one gently into her hot mouth, then the other, licking them and he was sure he would die. "Fuuuuuck...."

She released them, too soon, and licked up the crease between his leg and his cock, stopping to suck hard on his hipbone, leaving a mark.

"And you know the best part of you?" She smiled down at him. "No. Not your dick."

He managed to raise an eyebrow at her as she tapped his forehead. "And here." She moved her hand over his heart. "This is what got me. But now I'm taking a little time to – appreciate your exterior."

She ran her palm up his length and he gasped.

"I'm so wet for you."

It was a whisper. His cock jumped in anticipation. "Show me."

Raising up on her knees she slid her panties down her thighs. The fabric that had been nestled up against his favorite place was soaked and he couldn't help but moan at the sight. He started to reach for her and she backed away. He looked up in confusion.

"Not yet."

She sat back and slid off the wet material, then crawled up next to his head, bending down to kiss him. Sweet, soft, then harder, demanding, pushing her tongue against his, biting his lower lip and then she was gone. He opened his eyes and looked up and she was hovering over him, one knee on each side of his head and his entire viewing area was filled with yes, yes, sleek thighs and her beautiful sex. "Yesssssss...."

She lowered herself, too slowly, until her soft lips were just in reach of his tongue, and oh, he let her have it. Soft little licks around the outside until she was begging, and he wanted to taste her badly so he didn't prolong it, licking gently along her slit, circling her clit, pushing into the inside lips along both sides of the vulva, working that as she gasped and moaned, finally shoving his tongue up inside her as he stroked his dick.

"You're – fuuuck – cheating," she moaned.

Damned right he was. He didn't answer, just grabbed up around her thighs and pulled her down on his face, shoving his tongue in as far it would go and

fucking her with it, listening as she lost it. He pulled it out and sucked on her clit, savoring her taste, the way she was so wet and he had to fuck her. Now. Immediately.

He reached up and grabbed her around her the waist, trying to be gentle as he moved her off to the side, knowing he wasn't succeeding. "Sorry. Sorry." She fell to his left, not looking mad at all and he was on top of her in a second, kissing her, finally feeling his cock pressed against her soft flesh, her hipbone grinding into the side of it, tongue furiously tangling with hers. The feeling of her bare tits pushing against his chest was divine, her skin warm and body soft under his. The electric feeling of her bare skin against his never ended, he always felt it, every time they fucked. His hands brushed through her hair and he used a knee to move her leg out, then the other side and settled between them, so close to his goal now he was almost shaking. He removed his tongue from her mouth momentarily, whispering to her urgently, warning her. "You make me fucking insane. I won't be able to..."

Even as he spoke he raised up on his forearms, lifting his ass to grab his cock trying to find the slit and her hand was on him guiding, and ooooohhh she was so wet and his head slid in and he _shoved _the rest of his cock in_, _making her cry out and he grunted, her extreme slick scorching friction feeling so good he couldn't shut up. "Godyou'rekillingme I want to fuck you So. Hard -"

Her mouth was on his and her fingers were digging into his ass keeping him locked in deep, but he kept straining to go further anyway, wanting to disappear inside her, knowing if he moved in her he'd lose the shred of control he was clinging to like a lifeline. She swiftly lifted her knees and tightened on him, pulling an almost yell out of him as he sank deeper into her vice grip, gasping. Without any thought his cock was pulling out and plunging back into her and he shifted his weight to run one hand through the crook in her knee, then the other, bringing them down close to her sides, grazing her own hair as he effectively pretzeled her.

Her head was rolling back and forth, sexy mewling noises he'd never heard coming from her in a continuous rhythm as he drove his cock home - strong, steady strokes into her over and over again, trying to go deeper with every thrust and it was so fucking hot inside her little body it was if his shaft was on fire with pleasure. His thrusts were becoming erratic but he could. Not. Stop. Her hands flailed then grabbed tightly onto his biceps, pushing, but he didn't notice until she dug her fingernails into the skin of his chest and pushed hard against him. "Shit! Am I hurting you?!" Groaning with effort, he forced his hips to stop as she pushed harder against him.

"Fuck no," she gasped out. "That was - incredible! Get off!"

He rolled off to the side, onto his back, completely confused."What? I was – we were - so close -"

She grinned wickedly. "I know – Sucks doesn't it? How often - do you do that to me?"

"You're evil." Gaining his breath again, he rolled to his side leaning on one elbow. "What now?" He didn't care what she wanted to do, he just wanted back inside of her. Immediately.

"I've been thinking about a way...that I could see - you." She blushed a bit, but held her eyes steady with his.

"Ummm, clarify that, please?" His dick was throbbing, and didn't understand this game. He closed his eyes and tried hard not to launch himself at her, gritting his teeth until the urge waned to bearable. "You want to record us fucking?"

"Eww, God, no!!"

He turned to look at her, grinning as her face changed from disgusted to thoughtful.

"That _does_ sound kind of..... really fucking hot, but _no_. Imagine if _that_ ever got out, holy shit, all the Robsten sites would be on some kind of ecstatic victory warpath, wouldn't they?" She laughed. "Bless their hearts for believing in us." She narrowed her eyes. "Except for the crazy bitches."

"Kristen?" He was literally feeling weak from not being able to fuck her. Maybe all his blood had pooled in his dick, he wasn't sure, but the inaction was killing him. "Please?"

"Awww, my poor baby." She leaned over and gave his cock a long lick up the shaft, stopping to scrape her teeth gently around the ultra-sensitive head.

"Jesus. More."

She obliged, wrapping her lips around him and going down perfectly, bringing a long groan out of him. "Fuuuuuuuuck, you're so good at that... _How _are you so good at that...."

She kept sucking his dick until he couldn't hold still anymore, pushing up into her lips, trying to trap her head on him with his hands, but she moved too quickly and he came up with his hands empty, dick free of her mouth. She smirked tauntingly at him. "You're trying my patience.."

Not answering, she moved to the side of the high bed, sitting on the very edge and leaning back onto her hands, then pulled her knees up. "Come here baby."

He rolled off the bed and positioned himself in front of her as she spread her legs for him, her eyes on his rigid cock, biting her lip. He wanted to bite that lip, too. "Like this?" He spread his feet apart to match her height as she grabbed him and guided his tip to her wetness again.

"Yes. Slow."

He pushed in, both of them watching as he sank slowly into her until she could take no more. "You've been thinking about this?" he whispered, watching as she nodded slowly, listening as she drew in a shaky breath, her eyes never leaving the spot where they were joined together. He pulled out, making no quick moves and smoothly slid back into her, setting a slow rhythm she seemed to like as she continuously moaned. He had to admit, the added visual was doing quite a lot for him too, but then again maybe it was just the fact that she she was getting off on watching him fuck her. Her gaze traveled up his body, to his face, then down again, to his cock disappearing into her.

"Faster please."

It was a whisper. He complied and she looked up at him with a smile that quickly melted into open-mouthed moans of pleasure. He grabbed each of her knees and pushed them further apart, both groaning as his thrusts pierced deeper now. Her head fell back, eyes closed as he fucked her and watched the emotions playing on her face. She was perfect. There was no other word that described her during sex. She lost herself in it, with him, and it was so fucking hot he never wanted to stop. Every time she showed him a different side of herself, bold, sweet, sexy, imaginative, tender, and raunchy was coming along nicely as well. He could feel it building now, his hips moving erratically again and she knew, opening her eyes to look up at him. Lowering herself onto her back, she reached up and he threaded his fingers through hers and let her pull him down on top of her, their joined hands on either side of her head as he balanced on his elbows. His hipbones were grinding into her inside thighs now as he thrust harder into her, positioned perfectly on the very edge of the bed, and she moaned into his mouth as he kissed her. Quickening the pace, he buried his face in her hair as she sucked hard on his collarbone, and he felt her tensing, inhaling sharply as she came under him, calling his name and groaning in ecstasy. He stopped, deep inside her to prolong it as long as he could for her, then had to pull out because there was no waiting now, he was coming, hard, with four more deep thrusts into her, nerve endings overloaded, spreading through his body as he shook from the intensity. He fell on her, releasing her hands and she was immediately stroking his hair, his back and shoulders, murmuring in his ear how good it was.

"I love you. God, so much, you don't understand..."

He kissed her softly, tenderly, trying to show her he did understand. Moving off of her, he pulled down the covers and smiled as she crawled sleepily into them, then covered her up, settling in next to her and holding her hand as her head rested against his arm. Sleep came quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - For Felix.**

~ 11

Sam elbowed him in the ribs, hard. "What the fuck, man?" He turned quickly to look at his friend, seated next to him in the car, with a bewildered glare.

"You seem like you could happily eat glass right now, you're looking so grim. It's all a show, remember..." Sam said softly.

He sighed, and immediately felt bad. "Sorry. Seeing _that_ just reminds me of Michael and Nikki, and this ridiculous game Summit wants us to play." He gestured toward the front, where the car carrying Kristen, Jackson and Nikki was pulling away from the curb, on to their next destination, Chill Winston's. It was_ his_ girl's birthday, yet Jackson was holding her hand, and _he_ couldn't even touch her in front his cast mates. Nikki was worming her way into Kristen's confidence, and Summit wanted him to pretend like he was dating the wench while Michael made appearances in Vancouver to see Kristen, all in exchange for the removal of the clause from their contracts. He'd won one battle, but the war was far from over. Sighing again, he lit a cigarette, taking a deep drag, then blowing the smoke out angrily.

"Did you give her the presents yet?"

He smiled in spite of his ire, remembering. She'd ninja'd her way into his room for the second time since they'd arrived in Vancouver somehow last night, and had been waiting for him when he finally finished filming. He'd opened the door and been rushed in the dark by a tiny naked figure with warm, wandering hands and lips, taking him by surprise. The door had barely been closed and locked when she had his shirt ripped off and was unbuttoning his jeans, kissing and licking all over his chest and neck and stomach, shoving his pants down and his body against the wall in one swift maneuver, hands stroking him into throbbing steel as she kissed him hungrily, thoroughly, then dropping to her knees to lick and nibble and tease his cock until he begged her for more. She'd complied, nearly buckling his knees, and he'd wound his fingers into her soft hair as she'd blown him into near madness. He hadn't let her finish him off, even though she'd wanted to, instead finding the fortitude to grab her shoulders and pull her up for a rough kiss as he whirled her around and lifted her, shoving her back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He'd taken her against the wall, his hands filled with her ass cheeks, her little body full of his dick, stroking just hard enough, listening to her moans and dirty talk and little soft screams, holding out as long as he could, and he'd whispered to her until she'd let go in the dark, setting him loose finally and they'd come together. Afterward he'd carried her to the bed, still inside her, sat down then laid back with her on top of him.

** "It's not _my _birthday, it's yours, silly." He raised his head to kiss her, then laid back again as she sighed, her face in his neck.

"That's exactly what I wanted for my birthday, baby."

He felt her smile against his skin. "That's it? That's all you wanted, Kristen? You can have that any time you want."

"Want it all the time," she murmured sleepily. "Never get it. I hate this."

He stroked along her shoulder blades, then down her spine with his fingers. "I do too." He turned his head to look at the alarm clock, the time showing in a soft white glow. "You, Miss Stewart, are officially nineteen now. A full year past jail bait. Do you feel old? Would you like your presents?"

"Feel goooooood, not old." She shifted on top of him. "Presents? Really? You got me stuff?"

He snorted a laugh. "Listen closely, and you'll hear my eyes rolling. Of _course_ I did." He hated that she never wanted him to spend his money on her. What the hell else could he spend it on?

Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed herself up, sitting on his cock still. "Can I have them now?"

"I just asked if you wanted them, didn't I?"

"But... I don't want to move." She hung her head in a mock-shy way.

Laughing, he gently pushed her off and to the side. "You're addicted to my cock."

"If there's a 12-step program for that, I _don't_ want to know." She rolled onto her stomach, knees bent, feet in the air, hand under her chin.

"Trust me, I'd be the _last_ person to tell you." He reached over and switched the lamp from the bedside table on. Taking in her position on the bed, he chuckled.

"What?"

"You're fucking adorable, that's what."

"You say that to all the girls." She winked at him.

Shaking his head, he got up and went to the closet, grabbed two bags and brought them back to her, setting them on the bed.

She sat up eagerly, reaching for the first plastic bag.

"I can't believe you're not giving me a hard time about buying you things." He sat on the bed next to her.

She shrugged. "It's my birthday. You are _required _to buy me things for my birthday, especially if you want to continue being my man."

"Oh really?" He sighed. "So many rules I don't know. Is there a handbook somewhere?"

"Nope. Don't worry. I'll let you know if you fuck up." She smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes. "I have no doubt. Well, go on, open it already."

She gave him an excited grin and opened the plastic bag, reaching in to bring out a festive birthday bag. "Pretty!"

"There's even more inside," he dryly snarked.

"Oh shut up. I know that." She brought a smallish gift wrapped box out of the bag, and tore off the paper and bow quickly. "Tiffany's?" Closing her eyes, she opened the lid and then peeked out of one eye, swiftly opening them both wide. "Ohhhh, Rob. I _love_ this."

Laughing he took it out of the box for her and handed it to her. "You sound surprised. Do you really like it?"

"Oh my God, yes!" She slid the watch onto her wrist, a white gold beauty, simple and elegant. "This will go with everything!" She reached for him, hugging him tightly, then kissed him. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. I'm so glad you like it. It's always a crapshoot with jewelry, you know." Looking at her, he was filled with happiness; her face was glowing despite the circles under her eyes. Struck again by her beauty, the perfect smooth skin, her gorgeous eyes, that ridiculously sexy mouth, he wondered for the millionth time how he'd gotten so lucky. Brains _and_ all that. Fuck. "I love you."

Looking up from the watch into his eyes, hers said the same. She said it out loud anyway. "I love you too, sweetie. So much."

He pushed the other bag toward her. "There's more."

She lifted her hand and held it to his cheek for a moment, giving him a little smile, then opened the bag. Another wrapped birthday box, its paper soon in shreds on the bed, the bow stuck in her hair and she lifted the lid. "Oh My God! Where did you find this!!??" Lifting the shirt up, she squealed as she saw there were more under it. "I mean these!!"

She gazed up at him in wonder, then dug through the box, laying each of the vintage t-shirts out on the bed. "These are incredible!!"

He'd scoured (well, he'd had Sam's help) thrift shops, E-bay, and vintage stores everywhere to find her favorites – bands. Her reaction was much better than he'd dared to hope. "I did okay then?" He smiled.

"These are _perfect_. I adore them!!!" She tilted her head and smiled softly at him. "You obviously put - totally - a lot of thought and work into this. That just – damn - it means so much to me."

"Making you happy is not work." Leaning over the bed, he opened the drawer in the nightstand and pulled out a flat box. He tossed it to her, watching as she caught it adeptly. "One more."

"Rob, you spent too much al-"

His glare quieted her instantly.

"One more." She sighed, rolling the box over in her fingers. "What could this be? I've already got jewelry and clothes..."

"Open it." He was fairly dancing inside with excitement. There would most likely be a fight over this gift, but he knew he'd win. It wasn't like he could return it.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled off the lid. Puzzled, she stared for a moment, then understanding dawned on her face, turning quickly to a cross between shock and amazement. Her words came out in only a whisper. "You – you bought me a – Holy shit. You seriously bought me a car?"

"Yes, I did. Happy birthday, Kristen." She was still just staring into the box so he reached over and took out the ignition key, watching the light sparkle off the key chain attached to it that he'd had made for her. It was a flat, white music symbol with a fancy "K" overlaid onto it. He twirled it in front of her face. "Pretty?"

She whispered again. "The key chain is to die for.................... You bought me a car?"

Laughing, he took the box from her hands, giving her the key and key chain. "Look. Here. The owners manual is under this paper." He pulled it out for her. "You told me you loved these cars. More than once. I know you have the truck, but a girl needs a car too."

"I'm afraid to look. It's not, like, a Lamborghini or anything, is it? Cuz I like those, and I may have _said_ I like those, but..."

Trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably, he pressed the owner's manual into her hands. "I could have spent a lot more. But this car is more... you. Down to earth. Besides, it's British originally."

Looking at the picture on the front of the manual, a smile began to form on her face. "A Mini? Dude, I love Mini Coopers!"

"I know."

She turned serious. "Rob. I love that you - "

"Stop right there if you're gonna be blathering about it's too much money. It's done. It's your car. Title in your name. Parked in your garage in LA. No arguments. Say thank you or nothing at all."

She gave him the bitchface, as expected, hands on her hips. "First of all, I don't blather. Second of all, it's too damn much money. Third, I'll argue if I want to. Fourth, you'll have to pry this key out of my cold dead fingers to get it away from me. Fifth, thank you, you sneaky bitch. This is my best birthday ever."

Laying back against the pillows, he grinned, happy. "Really?"

She rolled her eyes and crawled, snuggling up beside him. "Christ, you're so fucking cute when you smile like that. For real. Best. Birthday. _Ever._"

"And we're not going to have a big fight about it?" He put an arm around her, pulling her closer.

She held both hands up in front of them, showing off the new watch and key. "Nope. Maybe later."

"How about never?"

"I'll think about it." She sighed happily. "How was work?"

"How was your day?" He didn't want to talk about anything but her and them, their time together like this would be so short. "Did you hear from your family?"

"Oh! I need to call them. Right now!" Laughing, she jumped up and ran across the room to her bag, digging until she found her phone. "Mom? ...... Hi! Guess what Rob got me?!......." The excitement left her face and she glared over at him. "How did you -

"Your brother picked it up for me and took it home." Laughing, he relished her expression.

Her glare shifted to the phone in her hands. "My own family, conspiring against me. Thanks so much Mom.".............. Sighing she smiled. "Yeah. He's pretty decent. I might have to keep his crazy ass."...... "Thanks. I'll talk to you later. Love you too."

Dropping the phone on the nightstand, she crawled back onto the bed, sitting cross- legged next to him, naked and sexy. "How does one thank someone for the best birthday ever?" Voice soft, she leaned into him and kissed his chin, murmuring. "Thank you sweetie. I'm – fucking overwhelmed."

His heart clenched – this was so much better a reaction than he'd imagined. "I'm so very happy that you're happy, love." He reached up to stroke her cheek, then kissed her softly, sliding his hand back into her hair, holding her still as his lips explored her mouth. He smiled a little as her breathing quickened, always thrilled by her responses to him. "It's late – are you tired?"

Continuing the kiss, she raised up to her knees and pushed him back, whispering. "Oh no. You're getting thanked seven ways to Sunday tonight. Don't even think about sleeping."

Grinning, he closed his eyes and let her have her way, loving the feel of her lips on his neck, moving down, teeth gently biting his chest, lips on his stomach, tongue dragging around his navel, mouth sucking on his hip bone. "Far be from me to displease the birthday girl..." He whispered, groaning as her beautifully formed lips reached his dick, tongue making friends with it in a most wonderful way...


End file.
